No Regrets
by RedChevy
Summary: Love is sometimes denied, sometimes lost, sometimes unrecognized, but in the end, always found with no regrets. A Bella and Edward story of love, loss, choices and consequences. AU AH OOC
1. Chapter 1

A HUGE thank you to my beta, cdunbar. She rocks and so do her stories, check them out when you're done here!

A shout out to all the Twilighted ladies who have encouraged me to go through with this...you know who you are!

And a special mention to EclipseoftheTwilightMoon...you know why. If you haven't read Written in the Stars by her then, where have you been?

Disclaimer: I do own an old red Chevy pick up truck and a bunch of painting equipment but unfortunately I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters...they belong to Stephenie Meyer but I'm sure glad she shared them with us!

Chapter 1

BELLA

BPOV

"Come on, Bella. We're going to be late!" Alice whined as she bounced impatiently in the living room of my apartment.

"Tell me again why I'm coming with you?" I asked, walking out of the bathroom while twisting my hair into a ponytail.

"Because I really like this guy and I want you to meet him. Anyway, he's bringing his roommate, so it's not like you'll only have me to talk to," she said, pulling me toward the door as I grabbed my keys and jacket.

At the mention of the roommate I stopped, causing her to almost fall backwards.

"Alice," I warned. "You'd better not be trying to set me up. You know I'm leaving in a couple of weeks and I'm not interested in starting something right now."

"Of course not, silly. When I told Jazz that I wanted him to meet you, he thought it would be a good idea to drag his roommate along too, you know, to even things up."

"Drag him along? What is he, some kind of recluse?" _This idea is getting worse by the second._

"No, he's just busy with school and…I guess he doesn't get out much?" she hedged as she gave me her patented 'puppy dog pout'.

She knew I couldn't resist that pout.

My shoulders sagged in defeat and I sighed. "Fine. But you know I'm only doing this because I love you, right?"

"Right." She nodded her head once and a huge smile spread across her tiny face as she resumed dragging me out of the door.

--

Alice and I had been friends since the first day of high school.

Up until then, there had only been a handful of people in my life I would consider friends. One of them was my mother, Renee. The rest were halfway across the country.

Growing up in Redmond, a city just outside of Seattle, since the age of five, I was always considered a bit of 'loner'. With the city being the "Home of Microsoft," it was full of wealthy computer 'moguls' and their offspring.

As the child of an elementary school teacher whose trusty old iMac belonged in a museum, I had neither the means nor the inclination to upgrade. I just never really fit in.

Not that it mattered much to me. I was too engrossed in my books most of the time to even notice that I was a misfit, of sorts, reading everything and anything I could get hands on. The characters in my favorite stories coming to life in my imagination. They were my friends throughout my childhood and teens.

Then came the first day of my freshman year. I was standing in the small courtyard at the front of the school, studying my schedule when I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, a girl heading straight towards me.

The first thing that struck me was her size. I suppose 'petite' would be an accurate description, but despite her stature, she appeared to be the most confident girl there.

As she approached me, I got a clearer look and there was no denying that she was tiny. She had an almost pixie-like quality to her. Her short, dark hair was styled in messy spikes and her big, blue eyes were set perfectly above her button nose and rosebud lips.

She was dressed in a short plaid, pleated skirt, a tight black sweater with red knee-high socks and matching plaid Doc Martin shoes. On anyone else the look may have been described as 'punky catholic schoolgirl,' but on her it looked cute and chic.

"Hi, I'm Alice Brandon," she stated, holding her hand out between us.

"Bella Swan," I said, taking her hand and giving it a small shake, a little nervous about her motives.

"Nice to meet you Bella," she grinned and was almost bouncing on the spot. "We're going to be great friends. I just know it!"

I had to smile at her enthusiasm. Her excitement was infectious. "Oh, do you now?" I chuckled.

"Yes, I do." She became a little indignant. But then winked at me, letting me know that she wasn't offended by my amusement. "I'm rarely wrong about these things, you know."

From that moment on she became like the sister I never had, but had always wanted. She was the 'joie de vivre' to my 'calm and collected'. We complimented each other perfectly. She had the ability to bring me out of myself and see the fun in life, while I could calm her down when she got overexcited almost to the point of hysteria.

Her house became my second home and her parents treated me like I was their daughter, taking me in whenever Renee and one of the long line of 'new daddies' needed some privacy, without passing judgment or making comments about my home life. Knowing that despite some of her choices in life, I still loved my mother, even though she could make things more than uncomfortable for me at times.

Mr. Brandon, or Alistair as he insisted I call him, was a high-powered corporate lawyer who worked long hours, but always found time to spend with is family. He was truly devoted to Alice and her mother, Mary, while still managing to keep his 'girls' in a lifestyle that could only be described as lavish. And Mary spent her days volunteering for various charities, giving back to the community that had been so generous to her and her family.

They truly were living the All-American dream and I was lucky enough to have been taken along on the ride.

I was particularly grateful for their love and support when I made the decision to move out of Renee's house four months before graduation.

During the November of our senior year Renee had gone to Vegas for the weekend with her latest boy toy, Phil. They came back married, which was a shock to me for no other reason than my mom had been the anti marriage poster woman since divorcing my dad twelve years earlier.

Phil moved in with us and although he made my mom happy, the relationship between him and I was strained. He took it upon himself to fill the role of 'dad' despite the fact that he was closer in age to me than he was to Renee. Setting rules and restrictions that were unnecessary and I often challenged him, causing many arguments.

Renee was constantly caught in the middle and because she often took my side in those altercations, it was beginning to affect their relationship. I had no desire to be the cause of another divorce especially considering I was going to be out of the house for good before long. So I moved out.

The Brandon's allowed me to stay with them but I didn't want to take advantage of their hospitality for too long. I already had more than enough credits to graduate so I got a full time job at the local bookstore and rented an apartment nearby.

I still managed to pick up my diploma with the rest of my class on graduation day, but my hopes of going to college ended with that decision.

--

"Where are we meeting them?" I asked, still being dragged down the street. Alice was surprisingly strong for someone so small.

"O'Flannigans." Wicked grins spread across both of our faces at the mention of our favorite Thursday night hang out.

O'Flanningans was a popular Irish style pub a few blocks away from my apartment. The owner, Pat, was a sweet, older man from Dublin who tried to make the place as authentic as possible in downtown Seattle.

It had a huge wooden bar running the length of one wall, with a mind boggling selection of beer and ale on tap. Wrapping around two of the walls were U-shaped booths with comfortable benches flanking three sides of a central table. The rest of the floor space was filled with tables of various sizes. All of the seating was covered in plush, green velvet and the shamrock could be seen in just about every available space.

At the far end of the room was a small stage. The regularly scheduled local, live entertainment was usually bands that had a Celtic sound, and on those nights the place often ended up erupting into Irish drinking songs until the wee hours of the morning.

Alice and I had discovered it by accident a couple of months ago as we were walking back home one evening. There was a lot of laughter and singing coming through the doors and we decided to check it out.

We'd been regulars ever since.

As we approached the entrance to the bar, Alice's energy level spiked to an almost all time high. I could feel the waves of energy pouring off her and hitting me like violent gusts of wind. They almost knocked the breath right out of me.

"Alice." I pulled on the hand that was holding mine, causing her to spin around to face me. I placed my hands firmly on her shoulders, stilling her movements. "Calm down. You don't want to pass out before you even see Jasper, do you?" I smiled, adding, "Remember Disneyland?"

Alice and I had gone to Disneyland during the summer before our Senior year. Tinkerbell had been a favorite of Alice's since she had been four years old. When the poor employee who was dressed as the famous fairy started walking towards us, Alice got so excited at the prospect of meeting her that she passed out cold, right there on the sidewalk.

"Oh…yeah. I suppose you're right," she answered before closing her eyes and taking three deep breaths.

"Better?"

"Yep," she said. Her lips making a popping sound on the 'p'.

"Ok, let's do this."

A wave of warm air hit us as we opened the door. It was already fairly busy and I knew it was only going to get busier as the night progressed. If the guys weren't here yet, we were going to have to find a table. As my eyes scanned the room looking for available seating, Alice began searching the faces of the customers. She was standing on her toes, as if that would give her the ability to see over the heads of the people in the bar.

"Alice!" We both turned our heads in the direction of the voice.

"Jazz!" Alice called out, waving to him.

As Jasper weaved gracefully through the crowd to meet us, his eyes locked on Alice and never wavered. This gave me the opportunity to get a good look at him.

Alice had mentioned in her frequent 'Jasper ramblings' that he was good looking.

_Which was a huge understatement._

He was tall, easily over six feet, which was unexpected given Alice's diminutive stature. His build was slim, but firm, with just enough definition to his arm muscles to not be considered lanky. A thick mop of blonde, tousled hair framed his strong, masculine features, bouncing slightly as he walked.

His eyes were a steely grey. But despite the cold color they were warm and friendly, a sparkle in them as he continued to hold Alice in his gaze. They were the eyes of a person you could tell all your secrets to and know that they would be safe.

Alice was positively vibrating when he caught up to us and I was again worried that she might faint.

"Hi," Jasper whispered to Alice like there was nobody else in the room. He swooped down to pull her into a brief hug and kissed her gently on the cheek. The moment he made contact with Alice she relaxed completely, melting into his embrace.

_Impressive._

I'd never seen anyone have such a calming influence over her. Heck, even _I_ had to talk her down. All he had to do was give her a quick hug and she was perfectly composed.

_This guy might actually be good for her._

"Jasper, this is my friend Bella. Bella, this is Jasper." Alice proudly introduced us.

"Bella, Alice has told me so much about you." Jasper held out his hand to me. "It's good to meet you."

"Thanks," I said, giving his hand a firm shake. "I've heard a lot about you, too."

"All good, I hope," he joked, winking at Alice. "Come on, Edward's holding a table for us." He wrapped his arm around Alice and pulled her back into the crowd.

I followed after them, suddenly nervous.

At the mention of Edward, a flock of butterflies started flying around in my stomach. It was not so much excitement, as it was nausea.

_What if he thinks it's a blind date?_

I rolled my eyes at the thought. The last thing I wanted to do tonight was make small talk with some guy who was trying to impress his way into my pants. _Ugh._

As we moved toward the only table that still had three empty seats, my eyes fell upon the man that was seated in the fourth chair.

If Jasper was handsome, then this man was striking.

He hadn't noticed us yet and was spinning a beer mat around between his long fingers. His hair was an unusual color, not quite auburn, more like bronze. It was sticking up in wild disarray as if he had been running his fingers through it.

_Or as if he'd just had wild sex before leaving the house._ I shivered at the thought.

His jaw was square and his skin was flawless. His lips were pulled into a straight, tight line, giving the impression that he wasn't happy about being made to come out tonight.

_Well, at least we agree on something._

Suddenly, he noticed us drawing near and stood up, turning to face Jasper and Alice.

His mouth turned up into a crooked smile and I was taken aback by his most remarkable feature of all. His eyes were the clearest shade of emerald green I had ever seen. The intensity behind them was almost disconcerting, like he could look _into_ you. As if, in one glance, he could know _exactly_ what you were thinking.

_Ok, so this really isn't a blind date. Because there's no way anyone would try to set the two of us up, not even Alice!_ This was a guy you introduced to your Victoria Secret model friends, if you had any. Not to your Plain Jane best friend.

At that revelation, I instantly relaxed and the butterflies stopped. The pressure was off. Knowing that he wouldn't be trying to impress me or making a play for me was freeing.

There was no need to pretend to be something or someone that I wasn't in order to make a lasting impression. He was so far out of my league I doubted he'd even notice my presence. But that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy looking at his masculine perfection all evening.

_Maybe it would be a good night after all_.

Hanging back, slightly behind Jasper, I took in every feature of the gorgeous man being introduced to my friend. I was brought back to reality when I heard Alice say "And this is my friend, Bella."

As Jasper moved to the side Edward turned his face towards me, unleashing the full force of those beautiful eyes on my dull, brown ones.

_Oh yes, it's going to be a very good night._


	2. Edward

A/N As always, a huge thank you to my beta cdunbar! I love your comments and sorry about the commas! ;-)

To EclipseoftheTwilightMoon...mwah!

Also to all the ladies on my Twilighted forum thread...I hope you'll come and play after reading this, I love hearing what you think :-)

And to crazyforedwardrn...WE DID IT!!

Chapter 2

EDWARD

EPOV

"For the last time, Edward. This is NOT a blind date!" Jasper growled through clenched teeth.

"Then why do I have to go?" I whined, closing my book and placing it on the couch beside me.

Jasper slumped down into the recliner on my left and flipped up the foot rest. He stretched out his long legs and leaned his head back into the cushion, letting out a sigh as he rolled his head to the side to look at me.

"We've already been through this." He rolled his eyes and continued, "Let me break it down for you. Again. Alice wanted me to meet her friend," he reached over and poked me in the arm, "and you need to get out of this house.

Two birds. One stone. Simple."

"But I was going to go over my anatomy notes again tonight," I said, eying the textbook beside me.

Jasper closed his eyes and his brow furrowed slightly. "Edward, name the three layers of the adrenal cortex, from outside-in."

_Too easy_. "Zona glomerulosa, zona fasciculata and zona reticularis," I anwered.

"Correct." His eyes shot open. "Honestly, the fact that I know you're right without your notes or textbook in front of me kind of scares me."

"Why?" I really didn't know where he was going with this change of topic.

In one swift movement, he sat up, his legs folding the foot rest back into place. Resting his elbows on his knees, he rubbed at his face with his hands.

"Because I'm a History major, Edward! _History_," he groaned through his fingers.

"So?" I was still lost.

"So…." he started to speak slowly, like he was explaining something to someone who didn't understand English very well. "You spend _all_ your time studying. Plus, anytime I'm around you, you get me to quiz you on stuff you already know, backwards and forwards."

Once I'd realized the point he was trying to make, I became indignant. I'd heard the 'loosen up' speeches before, and not just from him.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to do well!" I crossed my arms over my chest and jutted out my chin like a stubborn two year-old.

"My point is, one night won't change anything. You'll still know the answer tomorrow. You need to do this for yourself as much as for me," he reasoned.

I knew I was about to lose this argument, but I was going to go down fighting. "But…"

He cut me off, snapping his head up to look me in the eye. "Edward? What two counties in England were involved in the 'War of the Roses'?"

"How the hell should I know!" I blurted out a little too quickly. _Shit_.

"I rest my case," he said smugly. "Now, go and get changed. We're meeting the girls in an hour."

"Fine," I huffed, as I pushed myself off of the couch. "What should I wear?"

"God, Edward. Really?" He sighed, exasperated and leaned back into the chair again. "I don't know. Do I look like a girl? I'm not helping you pick out an _outfit_."

"No, asshole," I said, throwing a pen at his head. "What kind of place are we meeting them at? Is it casual?"

"Oh." He glanced down and looked a little sheepish, "I've never been there but Alice described it as an Irish pub. Just throw on a shirt and jeans." He smirked as he looked me up and down. "Seriously? Anything would be better than that ratty old tee and sweat pant ensemble you've got going on there."

"You may not _look_ like a girl, but you're sure beginning to _sound_ like one!" I grinned as I made my way up the stairs while pulling my shirt over my head.

"Screw you!" he shouted after me before adding, "And take a shower, for God's sake!"

"Yes, mom!" I called back, shaking my head as I headed into the bathroom.

--

Jasper and I were more like brothers than friends.

My father, Carlisle, had just been finishing up his residency at Mercy Hospital in Chicago when my mother, Esme, announced that they were expecting. They decided that they didn't want to start their family in a big, bustling city, so Carlisle accepted a position at a small hospital that served the community of Forks, Washington.

As they were moving into the house that they still reside in, the next door neighbor stopped by with a Thermos of coffee and a container of homemade chocolate chip cookies. When Esme opened the front door she was greeted by Laura Whitlock. The two heavily pregnant women just looked at each others' stomachs and started laughing.

That was when Jasper and my friendship officially began.

Laura and Tex, Jasper's dad, and my parents became firm friends that first night when the Whitlock's and the Cullen's got together for dinner. The women cemented the bond by becoming each other's birth coaches.

We literally grew up like siblings, sharing everything, including our parents. Carlisle and Esme treated Jasper like their son, and Laura and Tex treated me like theirs. We even had our own rooms in each others' houses.

Even our extended families showed no distinction between us. Our home in Seattle, for instance, was left to both of us by Jasper's maternal grandmother when she passed away five years ago.

All of our 'firsts' were experienced together, even to the point of doubling on our first dates.

We were fifteen and it hadn't escaped our notice that the girls in school had started to show an interest in us. Neither one of us had a clue about how to approach them, but we figured we would have to take the plunge at some point.

After identifying the two girls who were least likely to turn us down, as rejection would have been a major setback, we asked them if they wanted to 'hang out'.

As there wasn't a whole lot to do in Forks, Jasper and I took Lauren and Jessica to the local ice cream parlor. The 'date' consisted of the two of us eating ice cream and listening to the girls swoon and giggle over Johnny Depp.

When it came time to leave, I walked Jessica home and had my first kiss. It was…disturbing. She tasted like bubblegum ice cream, Altoids, and metal (due to the braces on her teeth), but it was OK. Until she shoved her tongue in my mouth and started flapping it around like a beached fish.

I pulled away quickly, told her I'd see her in school, and then walked home as fast as my legs would carry me.

Jasper laughed at my expression when I told him about the tongue and then shuddered as he recalled his goodnight on Lauren's doorstep.

He had made it to second base without even trying when Lauren grabbed his hand while they were kissing. She shoved it up the front of her sweater, allowing him to cop a feel of one very flat chest.

But despite the fact that we spent so much time together, we were still very different people.

I had heard myself described as arrogant or aloof on many occasions. In actuality, I was more of an observer, preferring to step back and take in my surroundings before carefully analyzing the data. That, coupled with my short temper and stubbornness, made me appear somewhat unapproachable.

Jasper, however, was always the calm one. Not only did he manage to keep his head during any crisis, but he also had the uncanny ability to make those around him feel at ease. He spoke freely about his emotions with those closest to him. You always knew where you stood with the guy.

We balanced each other out well. I could make him stop and think. He could give me an occasional push when I got too caught up in the details.

While Jasper's decisions were made on instinct, mine were made through logic. I tended to over-think every situation, carefully weighing the pros and cons before acting, often in danger of missing out on those 'spur of the moment' opportunities that life sometimes presented.

Like our trip to Europe.

Jasper had decided that he wanted to take a year off from school after graduation to travel around Europe. He wanted to see, first hand, all the ruins and sights that he'd learned about in history class.

He had tried to convince me to go with him, using the argument that 'life experience' was just as valuable as anything I might learn in a classroom. I didn't agree. To me it just seemed that my ultimate goal of becoming a doctor would be another year further away. Plus, I had planned to take some summer classes before starting my pre-med courses in the fall.

It wasn't until Carlisle sat me down and practically ordered me to go with him, stating that he wished he'd had the opportunity to 'blow off a little steam' before starting his studies, that I finally relented.

It was the best year of my life so far.

--

"OK, let's get this over with," I said, walking back into the living room after I'd showered and changed.

"Nice attitude, man," Jasper scoffed. "You could at least _try_ to have fun tonight."

"Look, I'm going OK? I'll be polite. I'll sing your praises to Alice and her friend. I might even buy a round of drinks. But I can't promise I'll enjoy it." I accentuated each point by releasing my fingers one by one from my fist. "Take it or leave it."

Jasper looked defeated as he shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, I'll take it. Let's go."

We walked in silence for the few blocks to the pub.

I felt bad about being so abrupt with Jasper, but I really didn't want any part of this evening. Under any other circumstances I would have accepted his invitation with more grace. But I knew what this was.

This was the BF Test.

The test that we'd both been through before. The one that all women subjected guys to before moving past a certain point in any relationship.

Meeting the Best Friend.

I've never understood why women needed the approval of a third party before making a final decision on a guy. If I didn't like someone Jasper was dating he'd just tell me to 'suck it up,' and vice versa.

I found the whole thing tedious enough when I was the one in the hot seat. Why Jasper wanted me to witness this uncomfortable ritual was a mystery to me.

I could almost see the evening play out before it began. Alice's friend would ask a bunch of probing questions, trying to gather information about future income and past relationships. Then the two girls would giggle at inside jokes the rest of the time, while we looked on, praying for the night to end.

The fact that I was going to be the 'odd man out' meant that the pressure would be on me to make small talk to fill any gaps in the conversation.

_Ugh. This is going to be a nightmare!_

"This is it." Jasper broke the silence as he opened the door to the busy pub. "Let's go find a table."

As we walked through the crowd that was gathered around the bar, I spotted an empty table for four near the center of the room.

"Over there." I pointed it out to Jasper. "Why don't I go and save it for us while you wait up here for the girls?"

"Sure. Thanks, Edward."

I made my way over to the table and sat down. Picking up a beer mat, I fiddled with it absent-mindedly while I took in my surroundings.

The pub had a warm, inviting atmosphere to it, very much like the ones we had frequented in Dublin on our trip. The customers seemed relaxed and also familiar with each other, the separate groups intermingling as though they had all spent many an evening getting to know one another.

I briefly wondered why we'd never been here before. It was certainly the type of place I'd like to come back to under different conditions.

Just as the thought crossed my mind I caught sight of Jasper coming towards me.

_It's showtime!_

I looked in his direction and tried to muster a smile. I assumed that the tiny girl he had tucked protectively into his side was Alice.

She was more than a foot shorter than him with dark spiky hair and big blue eyes. She was very attractive and I could see why he had been drawn to her. Her appearance was not the most remarkable thing about her, though. What stood out to me was the affect she seemed to have on Jasper.

As he brought her to the table his whole demeanor was different. He looked more confident than I had ever seen him. Like he could take on the world as long as she was by his side.

I couldn't determine, however, which of the many faces around them belonged to her friend.

_Maybe she couldn't make it,_ I silently hoped.

"Edward, this is Alice," Jasper announced proudly as he gently pushed her towards me.

"I'm glad I'm getting the chance to finally meet you, Alice." I held out my hand for her to shake. "Jasper has told me so much about you."

Her tiny hand grasped mine in a surprisingly firm grip. "I feel like I already know you, Edward. Jazz talks about you all the time!"

After releasing my hand she waved hers towards the opposite side of Jasper. "And this is my friend, Bella."

Jasper took a half a step to the right, revealing the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

Her long brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, but a few tendrils had escaped and were hanging loosely around her heart-shaped face. I resisted the urge to reach out and tuck the strands behind her ear so that I could enjoy an unobstructed view of her perfection.

She wore no make-up and was dressed in a simple blue t-shirt and jeans. So natural and unpretentious, yet still the sexiest girl in the room. As far as I could tell, she'd be the sexiest person in _any_ room.

My eyes were fixed on her full, pink luscious lips as they slowly turned up into a half smile. A blush colored her cheeks at the same time. _Adorable_. Her hand rose between us and I reached out to hold it.

As our skin made contact I felt a spark of electricity pass between us and I wondered if she felt it too. _It was probably just the build up of static from the carpeted floor._

Our eyes met for the first time as we shook hands and I was lost in two pools of deep, dark chocolate. Her eyes were so expressive and wise, as though she had experienced more than most people her age, and I found myself eager to uncover all of her mysteries.

I had probably been staring just a little longer than was acceptable when I heard her clear her throat.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward." The sound of my name passing her lips made my heart leap in my chest. _God, her voice is as beautiful as the rest of her._

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine." _Ok, it was cheesy, but true._

She dropped her gaze and her blush became more pronounced as she released my hand. I immediately felt a sense of loss at the disconnection.

_Maybe I would enjoy this evening, after all._


	3. Rockstar

A/N A huge shout out to my beta cdunbar, her Geeky Edward is sex in glasses!! If you don't know what I'm talking about..go read Resident Geek...now.

To EclipseoftheTwilightMoon...here it is!

To the ladies on the Twilighted threads...come over and play when you're done here :-)

For some Hot Helicopter Pilot Edward...go read Second Chances by crazyforedwardrn...you know you want to.

Disclaimer: I am now the proud owner of a new iPod Touch. Twilight and all its characters still belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm just borrowing them.

CHAPTER 3

Rockstar

BPOV

Edward glanced down as he took a half step towards me and his eyes slowly made their way up my body, pausing only when they reached my lips.

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as I was suddenly self-conscious about the way he seemed to be drinking me in and I managed a nervous smile as I raised my hand between us. He took my hand as his eyes met mine and I felt a rush of energy flow through me. _Whoa._

Our eyes were locked for a little longer than was comfortable when I decided to take the initiative. Clearing my throat I said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward."

"Believe me." His voice was low and smooth, like velvet. _Can a sound have texture?_ "The pleasure is all mine."

His choice of words coupled with the sound of his voice caused me to blush even deeper. _Get a grip, Bella. Out of your league, remember?_

With that sobering thought, I was brought back to reality and reluctantly released his hand from mine.

"Let's have a seat," Jasper said as he pulled out a chair for Alice.

Edward took two long strides around him and pulled out the chair next to it. "Bella?"

"Thank you," Alice and I said in unison as we slid into the seats offered to us. _Mmm, gorgeous and gentlemanly. Their mommas sure raised them right!_

Jasper moved around to pull out the chair that was directly opposite from Alice while Edward came around from behind me.

"What can I get you ladies to drink?" he asked as Jasper shot a surprised look in his direction.

Before I had the chance to protest that I could pay for my own drinks, like she knew I would, Alice answered, "Bella will have a pint of Guinness and I would like a dry martini, please."

"Sure, I'll be right back," Edward replied before heading to the bar. In keeping with the traditional pub theme, there was no wait staff at O'Flannigans. Customers ordered and brought their own drinks from the bar and the three bartenders took it in turns to retrieve empty glasses and trays from the tables at regular intervals.

I glared at Alice for a moment before turning my attention to Jasper. "So, Alice tells me you're a History major. What is it about the past that compels you to study it?"

His eyes sparkled as he told me how he had always been interested in learning about history. The way people acted and reacted in different cultures and eras, how certain events came about to forever change and mold society into what it has become today. Also, how he believed that if we did not study and learn from the mistakes of our ancestors, we would be doomed to repeat those errors in the future.

Edward returned to the table with our drinks and set them down in front of their respective owners before settling himself in the seat opposite mine. We all expressed our thanks and he nodded towards Jasper, urging him to continue.

"I'm hoping to go on to teach high school history once I've finished with college. I've just started writing my thesis on the role of the Confederacy in the Civil War and I am really enjoying doing all the research involved."

"Why the Confederacy?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"I find it fascinating to study the mindset of a group of people who feel so fervently about an issue that they are willing to lay down their lives in order to uphold that belief, whether I agree with their ideals or not. Plus, my dad's family is from Texas so I also get some insight into where I came from." He chuckled as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table in front of him.

I smiled at his obvious passion and conviction regarding his chosen subject. So many people waste their college years by going out of a sense of obligation, switching majors and partying, rather than truly having a goal in mind from the outset.

It was the same passion that I had seen in Alice whenever she talked about her Fashion Design classes. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Alice sat up a little straighter, puffing her chest out slightly, clearly proud of Jasper for making such a good impression.

In just a short amount of time I had learned enough about him to know that I could trust him with my best friend's feelings, so I decided to change the direction of the conversation. "So Jasper, how did you two meet?"

"Belllaaa," Alice groaned as she poked her elbow in my side. I had heard the story from her, more than once, but I was anxious to see if Jasper's take on their meeting mirrored hers.

"It's OK, Alice." Jasper reached out to take her hands gently in his and began rubbing circles on the backs of them with his thumbs. She instantly calmed and he continued, "I love how we met."

His attention returned to me. " It was two weeks ago and a class of mine had been cancelled at short notice, due to the professor being called away suddenly, so I decided to go to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat before my next class. When I walked in, my eyes were immediately drawn to a small group of girls at the opposite end of the room." He turned to look at Alice and his gaze remained locked on her for the rest of the account.

"I was sure she hadn't noticed me as she chatted with her friends, but I had an overwhelming urge to speak to her. So I made my way through the crowded dining hall until I was just a couple of feet away. Her back was turned to me and I was just about to speak when she said, 'I wondered how long it would take you to get over here.'" He grinned at Alice and his face positively glowed as he finished the tale, "So, I leaned forward and whispered in her ear, 'I'm sorry if I kept you waiting.' We both ditched the rest of our classes for the day and spent the rest of the afternoon talking."

As soon as he was done, both he and Alice leaned closer to each other across the table and stared into each other's eyes with such intensity that I suddenly felt as though I was intruding on a very intimate moment. Effectively ending our conversation.

Quickly looking away, I turned my attention to Edward.

"Edward, are you at school too?"

"Ahh…yes," he said, pulling himself out of whatever daydream I'd caught him in. _He's probably bored._ "I'm taking my pre-med courses right now at WU."

"Oh, have you always wanted to be a doctor?"

"Pretty much, my dad's a doctor and I've always admired his ability to help people. It's the only profession I've ever really considered, and I've been working towards it ever since I can remember." His lips turned up into a heartbreakingly adorable crooked smile and then he took a sip of his drink before asking, "What about you, Bella? What are you studying?"

I stared at my hands, that were wrapped around my glass, for a second before answering, "I'm not…ah…I never had the opportunity to go to college." I stumbled over my words, no doubt reinforcing the idea I imagined he had, that I wasn't intelligent enough to attend higher education.

"Why not?"

"Well, it's a long and boring story that I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear." I raised my eyes to look at him and then shrugged my shoulders to indicate that it really wasn't a big deal. "Let's just say it didn't work out for me."

He leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the table, exactly as Jasper had done earlier. "You're wrong. I'd very much like to hear it, that is, if you want to tell me?" His emerald eyes shone with genuine interest.

"Ok, but just remember, after I've bored you into a coma, that you asked for it!" I laughed, trying to lighten the mood before launching into my story.

He simply smiled and shook his head. "Impossible." He said it so low I wasn't sure I was meant to hear it.

I told him, as briefly as I could, about Renee and how we were more like sisters than mother and daughter when I was growing up. If anything, I played the role of caretaker or older sister most of the time, making sure the bills were paid and the grocery shopping got done. My mother's somewhat flighty personality didn't allow for an attention span long enough to organize such 'trivial' matters but we loved each other and made it work for us.

"It's not that I never wanted to go, I did, I'd even been accepted to a few places. I was going to study English Literature and Creative Writing; I had hopes of being a writer or possibly an editor of some sort. But, like I said, it just didn't work out…."

Then I recounted the tale of Phil and his ridiculous attempt at Fatherhood.

"After I moved out, Renee and Phil's relationship went from strength to strength, he loves her, takes care of her and makes her happy, which is really all I ever wanted for my mother. When I see them together, I know I did the right thing.

"So, basically, I've been too busy working and paying rent ever since then to even consider college. Maybe someday I'll take some evening classes or something but right now I'm happy where I am."

When I glanced up to ensure that he was still conscious, I was shocked by the expression on Edward's face. A few creases were marring his previously smooth forehead as his eyebrows scrunched together and his lips were pulled into that hard straight line I'd seen earlier. He looked…_angry._

Confused by his reaction, I tried to change my tone to one of lightheartedness, "Anyway, my boyfriend at the time, Mike, thought it was the 'coolest thing ever,'" I said in a mock _surfer dude_ voice, "to have a girlfriend with her own place. I thought he was being sweet at first but then I started coming home from work to find half the guys in our class passed out in my living room surrounded by pizza boxes and empty, bootlegged beer cans."

I shuddered at the memory. " I broke up with him shortly afterwards and the last I heard he was married with kid number two on the way. He and his beer gut host a huge Superbowl party at his house every year," I deadpanned.

Edward's face smoothed out as he threw his head back and laughed, causing Jasper to whip his head in his direction with a shocked expression before he slowly turned back to Alice and resumed talking to her in a low whisper.

It was the first time that I'd seen Edward truly relaxed and it was a beautiful sight to behold. I vowed to try and keep him in this jovial mood for the rest of the evening. I assumed, judging by Jasper's reaction, that this was not a side of him that revealed itself too often.

"I'd say you made a lucky escape then," he managed with a breathless smile.

"Most definitely!" I shot back, grinning. I paused briefly to watch him compose himself once again. "So, what do you like to do when you're not in class or studying, Edward? You know, for fun?"

"My course load is pretty heavy, so I don't have a lot of spare time. I do enjoy listening to music but I can usually do that_ while_ I study so I guess it doesn't really count as fun." He shrugged his shoulder and leaned back in his seat. "What about you?"

"I work most evenings so I don't get the chance to go out much either, but Alice and I do make a point of trying to come here every Thursday night. It's become a bit of a tradition." A huge smile spread across my face as I was struck with sudden inspiration.

"What happens here on Thursdays?" Edward asked nervously.

"Well…" I replied, turning my head to eye Pat setting up the Karaoke machine on the small stage. "It's something that Alice and I usually do together but since she's a little…um…preoccupied right now I think you should do it with me."

Edward followed my gaze and then threw his hands up in the air between us, "Oh, no. No way," he said shaking his head violently. "I'm not getting up there, embarrassing myself."

"Awww…come on," I whined, pretending to have a tantrum like a toddler who'd been denied candy at the grocery check out. "Your roommate stole my best friend so it's only fair that you stand in for her. It'll be fun, I promise!"

He just looked at me as though he thought I'd lost my mind so I dropped my face forward, looked up at him through my lashes and stuck out my bottom lip, trying to mimic the 'puppy dog pout'.

"Please?"

Edward let out a sigh and his eyes rolled up into his head, "Fine," he sounded exasperated but a little amused but my outburst. "But just this once, OK?"

"Okay, I'll go get our names on the list," I said as I stood up and then walked over to Pat to give him our names and song choice.

The first of the customers was up on the stage by the time I made it back to the table and the whole pub burst into applause, encouraging the terrified looking middle aged woman to sing. Her music started and then she belted out a pretty decent rendition of Connie Francis' 'Who's Sorry Now?'

Next up was a group of college age guys who drunkenly sang 'Fight For Your Right' by the Beastie Boys, and then a grey haired, older lady got up and sang a 'tongue in cheek' version of Britney Spears 'Oops…I Did it Again.'

The crowd was still laughing and clapping when Pat announced in his thick Irish accent, "Can we have Bella and Edward up here please?"

Edward looked mortified as I reached across the table and grabbed his hand. Standing up, I dragged him out of his seat and started for the stage, pulling him along behind me before he could back out of his promise.

As we looked out over the sea of people, I nudged his arm with mine, nodding towards the screen that hung from the ceiling directly in front us, indicating that the lyrics would be displayed there.

There was no real musical intro for Nickelback's 'Rockstar' so as soon as the first few lines appeared on the screen I began to sing.

_I'm through with standing in line to clubs I'll never get in._

_It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win._

_This life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be._

I thought Edward was just going to stand there at first but then he joined in with the spoken line,

_Tell me what you want?_

I smiled as I started to sway my hips slowly to the beat of the song. Edward still looked uncomfortable, but at least now his velvety voice was singing along.

As we progressed through to the first chorus I noticed that he had taken a step back, effectively pushing me to the front of the stage_. Oh, no you don't!_ I reached back with my free hand and snaked my arm around his waist, pulling him up beside me. Our close proximity forced him to sway his hips to the beat of mine.

When we started to sing the chorus for the first time the whole pub sang along, some people waving their arms or pumping their fists in the air.

'_Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars_

_And live in hilltop houses, driving fifteen cars…_

I felt, rather than saw, Edward relax and begin to enjoy himself, his hips swaying more naturally and a smile in his voice as we continued. When I was sure he wasn't going to go anywhere I released my grip on his waist and we finished the song to whistles and cheers from our 'audience'.

When the song ended, we made our way back to the table, people on either side of us raised their hands to 'high five' us as passed by. As we approached, I saw Alice standing on her chair bouncing up and down, her pinky fingers in her mouth as she blew out loud whistles. Jasper, contrarily, was still seated, his eyes wide and his mouth agape as he watched his friend laugh and slap the hands of complete strangers on his way back to the table.

Edward raised an eyebrow at Jasper when he saw his expression and then held his hand up for him to slap. Jasper tentatively reached up and hit the offered palm before he slowly turned away to help Alice down from her perch.

The next couple of hours were spent in comfortable conversation between the four of us, pausing only to cheer on the singers on stage, we laughed and teased each other like we'd known each other years rather than hours. Jasper's astonishment every time Edward let out a genuine laugh diminished slowly until he stopped staring completely and just laughed along with him.

As the evening began to wind down, I went up to the bar to order the last round of drinks.

Alice's face lit up when she saw what I had brought back to the table. I placed one of the four identical shot glasses down in front of each of us.

"What are these?" the guys said, eying the tan colored liquid topped with a squirt of whipped cream.

"Blowjobs," I said as innocently as I could manage.

"Oh," was the uncomfortable reply as they both reached to pick up their glasses.

Alice and I both threw our hands out to stop them. "No! Wait!"

"Haven't either one of you ever had a Blowjob before?" How Alice managed to keep a straight face when she said it, I'll never know.

I had to bite on my bottom lip to stifle the laughter I was holding back as the two boys shifted uncomfortably in their seats, mumbling, "Um…er…ah…"

_God they're adorable. It's like watching twins!_

After managing to compose myself to some extent, I explained, "Well, the trick with this particular shooter is you have to drink it without using your hands."

"Ah…uh, how?" Edward asked, obviously confused.

"Just watch, Alice and I will show you," My friend and I exchanged a look and I winked at her as her lips pulled into a huge grin.

"First, you should sit on your hands, to remove the temptation." Edward obediently slipped his hands under his thighs at the same time Alice and I did. Jasper, however, just let his fall into his lap. "And then…."

I bent my head forward until the glass was just beneath my lips, Alice mirroring my actions perfectly. We both slid our tongues out and used them to scoop the whipped cream off the tops of our drinks.

I heard a gasp from the opposite side of the table as we lowered our open mouths over the small shot glasses and gripped them between our lips. We threw our heads back, which caused the delicious liquid to slide down our throats, before bowing forward once again to place the glasses back on the tabletop, our tongues shot out into the vessels as we licked every last drop out of the bottom.

We sat up, leaving the empty glasses behind, and a smirk formed on my face as I took in the sight before me. Both men were staring, eyes glazed over, mouths open slightly. Edward was still sitting on his hands while Jasper's were gripping the edge of the table so hard I was afraid he might break a piece off.

I felt a drop of alcohol about to escape the corner of my mouth and my tongue flicked out to capture it. Edward closed his mouth and swallowed, hard.

My eyes caught movement to the side of me and I looked over to see Jasper reach out and catch a similar drip, from Alice's face, on his index finger. He moved his finger to her mouth and she wrapped her lips around it, sucking the errant alcohol from his skin.

His eyes rolled back in his head as he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. Alice nodded once and Jasper stood up quickly, almost knocking his chair over behind him.

"Ok, we're going to call it a night, guys," he blurted out so fast I almost didn't catch it. He grabbed Alice by the hand and practically lifted her out of her seat, she beamed at me and waved as she was being pulled backwards towards the exit.

I waved back and mouthed 'See you tomorrow, have fun' to her just as I heard Edward whisper, "What the hell was _that_?"

I turned to look in his direction, surprised to find he still hadn't moved. _Poor thing still looks a little woozy._

"_That_," I said pointedly. "Was me giving Alice the green light. She's been dying to get into his pants for weeks now and the shooter just gave them a push in the right direction."

I knew I still didn't have Edward's full attention as he sat, motionless, staring at my mouth. My lips pulled into a smirk as I began to gloat internally, even if I wasn't playing a starring role in whatever fantasy that was playing in head. I was the one responsible for it happening, so I decided to play with him just a little bit more.

"So, Edward. What are your plans for the rest of the night?" I leaned in a little, closing the gap between us slightly. "Trust me. You don't want to go home right now. Alice is a screamer."

I smiled at his lack of response before adding, "You could always come back to my place."

**A/N Reviews make my day...just sayin' ;-)**


	4. Falling

A/N As always...a huge thank you to my beta cdunbar...srsly, go read her stuff!!!

EclipseoftheTwilightMoon....here's mine...now where's yours?? ;-)

Starshinedown...I hope your question is answered in this one!

All the ladies on the Twilighted Forums...I love you all, you keep me focused and inspired (coughpwtfcough) :-D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own a Wii, but I wish I did. I do NOT own these characters, but I like to pretend I do....

CHAPTER 4

Falling

EPOV

I had thought that this evening was going to be a nightmare, that I couldn't wait for it to be over with, but it had quickly turned into a rollercoaster of a night that I never wanted to end.

As I was returning to our table with the first round of drinks, I saw Bella and Jasper in a deep conversation. He was talking animatedly and she was listening intently, carefully absorbing every word.

The look on her face was one of interest, not the shrewd and calculating look I had seen so often in the faces of other 'test administrators'. She wasn't trying to catch him out in lie or expose him as someone who was not fit for her friend; she seemed to be trying to get to know _him_.

Setting the drinks down, I pulled out my chair and took a seat. After my brief interruption, Jasper continued on while I settled in to join their discussion.

The dialogue, however, began to fade into the background as I found myself preoccupied with observing Bella. I was captivated by her every expression, the way her head tilted slightly to one side as she listened, and the way her eyes sparkled when she heard some piece of information that peaked her interest.

I became fixated on her voice and the way her lips moved as she spoke. I was convinced that I could listen to her indefinitely and never tire of hearing her almost musical intonation as I greedily drank in every word. It also didn't escape my notice that every time her lips curled into even the slightest smile, my heart rate rose exponentially.

"Edward, are you at school too?"

The sound of my name passing those lips jerked me from my reverie and I stuttered briefly while my brain raced to comprehend the question.

_Crap, she's going to think I'm an idiot._

I answered her questions as succinctly as possible, not wanting to talk about me, but anxious to learn more about her. The attraction I felt towards her initially was purely physical and I wondered if the woman behind the face was as beautiful as her exterior.

When I asked her about college, her reaction intrigued me as she became somewhat coy about answering, claiming that the full story would bore me. _Impossible_. She could have read the contents of the cocktail menu to me, and I would have been enthralled.

As she recalled the circumstances behind her inability to attend college, my reaction alternated between extreme admiration and anger.

Her willingness to abandon her own hopes and dreams for the sake of her mother's happiness was not only commendable, but showed a maturity well beyond her years. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that had I been faced with a similar decision at the age of seventeen, the outcome would not have been so selfless.

Then suddenly, I was enraged with the adults in her life at the time, at Phil for forcing her to make such a decision through his actions and at Renee for, effectively, allowing Bella to make such a drastic change to the path of her life for the sake of her mother's happiness.

Bella, conversely, did not appear at all phased by the seeming injustice of her situation, to the point of making light of it to break the tension I was causing by my inappropriate response. Her apparent need to ensure the comfort of those around her even extended to those she had known for less than an hour and it only served to deepen my fascination.

When she deftly turned our discussion back to me by asking what I did for fun, I begrudgingly admitted to not often taking the time away from my studies to pursue anything that may be considered 'fun'. Before she could respond to my pathetic answer, I turned the question around to ask her what she did for fun.

That was when the evening took an unexpected turn.

The mere suggestion of karaoke filled me with resolve, I was adamant that nothing she could do or say would convince me to get up on that stage. But my determination almost crumbled as Bella looked up at me with those big doe eyes and pushed out her plump bottom lip in a pout. Almost.

"Please?" she pleaded

My immediate reaction to that word coming from her mouth was to agree to whatever she asked of me. If she had requested that I throw myself in front of a bus, I'd have been on the sidewalk waiting for the next Number 42 in a heartbeat.

_How did she do that?_

To my horror, our turn was called shortly afterwards and Bella practically dragged me through the Pub and up onto the stage. The song she had chosen seemed to reflect her carefree personality and, as she sang, I tried to hang back and watch this exquisite creature while she captivated the crowd.

However, she was not going to allow me to disappear into the shadows and pulled me forward to sing beside her. The feel of her arm around my waist and her hips swaying against mine sent a wave of warmth through my entire body and I began to relax and actually enjoy myself, all the while watching as Bella managed to capture the attention of every person in the room. She had them all, myself included, eating out of the palm of her hand.

Heading back to the table, I had to acknowledge that it _had_ been fun despite my earlier trepidation. I felt lighter somehow and more at ease than I had been in years. Jasper's reaction was both amusing and a little insulting. He was looking at me as though he had _never_ seen me laugh before, causing me to raise an eyebrow in a silent challenge before raising my hand for a 'high five'.

The remainder of the evening passed by in a blur of teasing and laughter, the four of us interacting like old friends rather than people who had only known each other a short while. My usually reserved nature was pushed aside and I allowed myself to just let go and enjoy the company.

Nothing could have prepared me for what happened when Bella returned to the table with the last round of drinks.

After our drinks were distributed amongst us, Jasper and I both asked what they were.

"Blowjobs," Bella said simply. My cock twitched at the connotation.

The girls quickly stopped us as we reached for the drinks, only to explain that there was a certain way that these particular shots were supposed to be consumed. Both Jasper and I probably looked confused and uncomfortable with the suggestive undertone currently running through the conversation.

Bella was biting on her bottom lip as she watched me shift around in my seat, completely at a loss for what to do. My thought process became hazy as I stared at that lip, fighting the urge to lean over and capture it in my own mouth. The vision I had conjured up of gently nipping and sucking on that full pink lip caused my jeans to get a little tighter.

"First, you should sit on your hands, to remove the temptation," she instructed. I slipped my hands under my thighs, thankful for even the smallest amount of direction at that point since my brain had ceased to fully function. "And then…"

And then…my surroundings began to fade until all I could see was Bella as she lowered her head towards the glass in front of her. When her tongue slowly snaked down and scooped the cream from the top of the drink, Little Eddie roared to life as I imagined that tongue swirling around his tip.

I gasped when my dick punched painfully into the zipper of my jeans as her lips slid down over the shot glass, they pursed slightly before she threw her head back. I watched the muscles contract and relax under the smooth, creamy skin of her neck as she swallowed before bringing the glass back down to the table.

There was a very real possibility that I was going to lose it right there at the table as her tongue reappeared to lick the inside of the glass clean. Bella raised her head and my eye caught sight of a drop of alcohol about to escape from the corner of her mouth. When her tongue shot out to catch it, I snapped my mouth shut and swallowed, in a vain attempt to push down the raging emotions pulsing through me and to regain control of my body.

_That was the most erotic thing I have ever seen._

There was a continuous reel playing in my head as I sat motionless, my eyes only able to focus on Bella's lips, imagining her tongue caressing my throbbing cock before she slowly wrapped those luscious lips around my tip and took me into her mouth, her tongue producing just the right amount of pressure to the underside as she pulled back and then repeated the process over and over….

I sensed, rather than saw, movement beside me and I thought that Jasper might have left with Alice, although I couldn't say for sure. I was unable to move while my erection pressed painfully into the fabric of my jeans, and I feared that even the slightest friction against the sensitive area could cause an embarrassing accident.

"What the hell was _that_?" I managed to whisper. _Was that little show meant for me? Was she suggesting what my body hoped she was suggesting?_

With the fantasy film still rolling in my mind, I was having trouble comprehending what she was saying, catching random words and scrambling to try to make sense of them. I was thankful that I was sitting on my hands when Bella leaned across the table towards me because had they not been restrained, I might have reached out and dragged her over into my lap.

Her lips pulled into a smile as she said, "You could always come back to my place."

_Holy shit! _The implication contained in that one sentence caused a sharp intake of breath and I inhaled the saliva that had pooled in my mouth over the last few minutes.

Bella shot up out of her chair and ran to stand behind me as I started to choke and cough uncontrollably.

The problem in my pants dissipated almost immediately as the blood that had pooled in that area rushed to my face, the lack of oxygen currently making its way into my circulatory system undoubtedly gave my skin a bluish hue.

_Way to make an impression, Edward. One statement from her and suddenly you're drowning in your own drool!_

She leaned down and spoke softly in my ear, presumably to avoid drawing any more attention to us than my coughing fit already had.

"Calm down, Casanova." Her palm rubbed up and down my spine in an attempt to soothe me. "I was thinking of grabbing some pizza on my way home and then maybe watching a movie. Since I'm sure you would rather not go home right now, I thought you might like to join me?"

Still unable to fully catch my breath as the choking subsided, I nodded my head to indicate that I not only understood her offer, but also would gladly accept it.

She left me there for a few moments while I recovered and a wave of embarrassment ran through me. Of course her suggestion was an innocent one, borne from her need to ensure others comfort. It was my overactive imagination that had turned it into a lewd proposition. My only hope was that she wouldn't associate her proposal with my loss of control.

_Wait. She called me Casanova,_ I groaned internally. _Ah hell, she thinks I'm a pervert._

Just as I was about to crawl under the table and hopefully disappear, Bella returned with a glass of water.

"Here, drink this." She placed the glass in front of me and resumed rubbing my back.

I winced slightly when the cold liquid hit my raw throat, but the pain lessened as I drank the whole glass in one gulp.

"Better?" Bella inquired as her hand ceased its comforting trail and rested on my shoulder.

"Much, thank you," I croaked, my voice was still a little rough. "I…um…I'm sorry about that."

"Why are you apologizing, Edward? It couldn't be helped, I'm just glad you're ok." She seemed incredulous, no hint of the ridicule I deserved under the circumstances. "Are you ready to go?"

Feeling more at ease, once again thanks to her response, I stood up and reached for the jacket that was hanging on the back of her chair. Holding it open in front of me so that Bella could slip it on, I smiled. "Sure, lead the way."

I stepped back, sweeping my hand in front of me to indicate the path I wished her to take and Bella slipped by me, heading for the exit while I followed closely behind. Once we made it outside, she turned to the right and I fell into step beside her.

"Do you live far from here?" I asked, wondering if we needed to find a cab.

"No, just a couple of blocks away, and my favorite pizza place is just down the street."

We walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Bella gently grabbed my elbow and lead me into a small Italian restaurant.

Volterra was actually more of a bistro, with only a few round tables covered in red and white checkered tablecloths. Each one was decorated with a single white pillar candle and a small posy of wildflowers. The atmosphere was relaxed and the aromas permeating from the kitchen were absolutely mouthwatering.

"Ah, Bella!" The middle aged man from behind the small counter housing a cash register exclaimed in an Italian accent.

"Rico! How are you this evening?" Bella smiled widely.

"My evening has greatly improved upon seeing you." Rico reached out and took Bella's hand in his, lifting it to his lips to place a kiss on the back of it.

Bella blushed wildly as she turned to usher me forward with her free hand. "Rico this is my friend, Edward. Edward, Rico makes the best pizza in Washington State!"

Rico released Bella's hand and held his out to me in greeting. "It's an honor to meet the lucky gentleman who gets to spend the evening with such a beautiful lady."

"I'm not sure what I did to deserve the privilege, but I'm not going to question my good fortune," I said as I shook his hand and flashed a smile at Bella.

"Ok, stop it you two. You're embarrassing me!" Bella's cheeks were practically glowing with the crimson blush that washed over her face.

"Ah Bella, you truly have no idea of your effect on the men you come into contact with. We speak only the truth!" Rico chuckled. "Now, what can I get you? Your usual?"

Bella glanced up at me, her face still red. "Edward?"

"Whatever you want is fine with me," I replied.

"Good answer," Rico whispered to me under his breath, low enough that Bella couldn't hear him. Then, looking directly at Bella he asked, "So, pepperoni with extra cheese?"

"Yes, thank you. We'll take a large one tonight, to go."

"Why don't you take a seat and I'll bring it over when it's ready." He indicated toward a free table before heading off to the kitchen.

Holding out a chair for Bella, I waited for her to be seated before sitting down directly opposite her. The glow from her blush had started to subside as her eyes appeared to dance in the candlelight.

"He really is too much sometimes." She rolled her eyes self consciously. "You should see him when Alice is here! He can even make _her_ blush.

So, how long have you and Jasper known each other?"

I laughed at her obvious attempt to deflect the attention that had been bestowed upon her for the last few minutes. She truly was uncomfortable receiving compliments, which ironically, made her even more attractive.

I relayed the story of how our parents met before either of us was even born, that we had grown up together and that I considered him a brother. She laughed when I told her exactly how Jasper had persuaded me to come out this evening.

"It must be nice to have someone, besides your parents, looking out for you. I sometimes used to wish I had a brother or sister as I was growing up, but then I met Alice and she has filled that role ever since." Her eyes softened as she spoke about her friend, her affection for Alice obvious as a smile slowly spread across her face.

"Well, it can be a blessing and a curse," I chuckled. "He doesn't let me get away with _anything_, but at least I know he's always got my back." I grinned, making a mental note to thank Jasper for inviting me tonight.

Just as I finished my sentence, Rico appeared at the table with the pizza. I quickly grabbed the bill from the top of the box, pulled out my wallet and handed the bill and a credit card back to him.

"Edward," Bella hissed. "You shouldn't have done that. I invited you here so I should pay, it's only fair." She actually did look a bit angry and I worried that I had offended her.

"Bella," I tried to appease her. "You are saving me from what promised to be a _very_ uncomfortable evening at home. The least I can do is buy you dinner."

"Well, ok," she conceded. "But next time, I'm buying. Deal?"

"Deal." I grinned. The prospect of there being a 'next time' caused my heart to flutter around in my chest.

After signing the credit card slip and leaving Rico a generous tip, we said our goodbyes and I picked up the pizza as we headed out into the warm summer night. We hadn't been walking for more than a few minutes when we stopped outside a small apartment complex. It was an older building, only four stories high and the stucco cladding it was a faded pink color. Each suite appeared to have a small balcony jutting out and the ground floor tenants had small fenced gardens leading off from their sliding glass doors.

"Here we are," Bella announced as she fished her keys out of her jacket pocket and unlocked the door.

She led the way into the clean, brightly lit lobby area. There was a bank of mailboxes lining the wall to the right and on left wall a generic painting of a country landscape hung in a large wooden frame, a small upholstered bench centered on the floor beneath it.

Directly ahead of us was the elevator and as Bella pressed the 'up' button I noticed a large, well used bulletin board situated above the lighted panel. I was scanning a notice about some upcoming building maintenance when I heard a 'ding' as the elevator doors opened.

Once we were both inside, Bella hit the number four and the doors slid closed. While we stood in silence waiting for the car to make its ascent, I began to feel uneasy for the first time since we had left the pub. I wasn't sure what to do or say.

_Should I be making small talk? Should I tell a joke? Should I push her up against the mirrored wall and…wait, where the hell did that come from?_

I was beginning to feel claustrophobic, shifting my weight nervously from foot to foot, silently cursing the slow moving contraption. _It would have been quicker to take the stairs!_

Just then, Bella looked up at me and smiled shyly. I was selfishly relieved to find that she too was somewhat unnerved by the suddenly awkward silence.

"God, I hate elevators," I chuckled, hoping to ease the tension that had filled the small space.

"Me, too," she laughed as the 'ding' signified that we had reached our destination and the doors slid open.

We both sighed in relief as the tense atmosphere dissipated as soon as we stepped out into the hallway, walking just a few steps to stop in front of Bella's apartment door. The shiny brass numbers indicated it was number 414.

Unlocking the door, she led me into a small entryway, throwing her keys on the tiny table just inside the door.

"Why don't you go on into the living room with the pizza and I'll get us some plates." Bella nodded her head in the direction she wished me to take before stepping to the right into a small, galley style kitchen.

I made my way into the living area and placed the pizza box down onto the coffee table that was situated in the center of the room, in front of a large, overstuffed dark brown couch. My eyes scanned the space, taking in my surroundings.

The room was neat and cozy, the soft taupe walls filled with pictures arranged in clusters of mismatched frames, each collection following a particular theme. In the far right corner, next to the patio doors that led out on to the balcony, was a small entertainment center, housing a stereo, a TV, and a DVD player; on the adjoining wall there stood a small bookshelf stuffed with CDs and movies.

The rich hardwood floor had a large area rug on it that served as a focal point in the room, its rich pattern of blues and browns seemed to anchor the space, tying together the minimal furniture arrangement consisting of the sofa, coffee table, and a navy club chair that had a floor lamp placed behind it in such a way that it suggested it functioned as a 'reading chair'.

My gazed wandered to a small hallway with only two doors leading off from it, which I assumed were the bedroom and bathroom, before falling on the most remarkable feature of the entire apartment. Located behind the sofa, which was set far enough into the room to allow for walking space to the rear of it, was a built in bookcase that spanned the length and height of the wall separating the living area from the kitchen.

The shelves were stuffed full of hundreds of books. I stepped closer and began to run my finger along the well worn spines, reading the titles and pausing from time to time to pull one from its spot and scan the summary because it had peaked my interest. All genres were represented, from classic literature to trashy romance; horror and sci-fi to drama and suspense. There was even series of books written for young adults.

Clearly, Bella was a voracious reader and I felt a tightening in my chest as I recalled the circumstances around her not being able to attend college and pursue her dreams of one day becoming an author herself.

"Would you like something to drink, Edward?" Bella called from the kitchen, bringing me back to the present. "Juice or soda?"

"I'd love a soda, thank you," I answered as a question came to my mind. "Bella? I hope you don't mind me asking, but did you ever look into financial aid for college? I mean there are plenty of options available, as I understand it, for students in…ah…difficult situations." I was having trouble wording the inquiry and I hoped I didn't sound condescending.

There was a short pause and I sat down on the sofa, praying that I hadn't just outstayed my welcome.

"No, not really," Bella replied as she came into the room, balancing two glasses of soda on a couple of plates.

"Why not?"

"Well, I just didn't think that my situation warranted a hand out," she reasoned as she sat down and handed me my soda and a plate. "The way I see it, I put myself in the position I was in. I knew before I had packed my first bag that I wouldn't be able to afford college if I followed through with my plan and I came to terms with it before I moved out."

She opened the pizza box and offered me a slice before taking one for herself and plopped it on her plate. "The Brandon's, Alice's parents, encouraged me to look into it. They even brought me a bunch of information and application forms, but I couldn't help thinking that I could be taking money away from families who truly needed it.

It just didn't feel right, you know?" she shrugged her shoulders and moaned in appreciation as she took a bite of her pizza.

"I guess I can see your point," I lied. The self-sacrifice displayed by this woman was astonishing. It seemed as though she was content to forgo her own goals in life in order to ensure everyone else around her, strangers included, had theirs met.

Part of me admired the selflessness and the strength of character she possessed. But the other part wanted to shake some sense into her, make her see her own worth and show her that she _deserved_ the things she wanted in life. She truly was infuriating and I was completely, fully, and unapologetically infatuated with her.

There was a lull in the conversation as we both ate. I hadn't realized, until I had taken the first bite, just how hungry I was. And Bella was right, it was delicious.

Halfway through my third slice, I noticed a small white box in the floor next to the TV that I hadn't seen initially.

"What's that?" I wondered, flicking the hand holding my food towards the device, causing a piece of cheese to fly across and land on the table. "Oops, sorry!"

"It's a Wii," Bella giggled, plopping the errant cheese into the empty side of the cardboard container.

"A what?" The sentence made no sense to me.

"A Nintendo Wii!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes at my confusion.

"You play video games?" _Will the surprises never end?_

"Don't you?" She quirked an eyebrow and grinned, obviously amused by my confusion. "Alice and I grew up in Redmond, home of Microsoft and Nintendo America," she explained. "And while I'm strictly a Mac girl when it comes to computers, I did fall prey to the evils of the great video game empire."

"Really?" My shock was evident in my tone.

"We still have friends from school whose parents are bigwigs at the corporate offices, so we get the latest consoles and accessories for next to nothing. Alice and I play at least once a week, we're both pretty good."

The same expression spread across her face that I had seen in the pub, right before she eyed that damned karaoke machine. She wore a mischievous grin and her eyes shone with excitement; I knew I was in serious trouble.

"Wanna play with me?"

Little Eddie sprang to life once again in an attempt to answer for me. I had to shift a bit in my seat trying to muffle his shouts of _'Yes! Yes! I wanna play!'_ while simultaneously resisting the compulsion to pin Bella beneath me and ravish her right there on her sofa.

"Um…sure," I mumbled nervously.

"Cool." She stood up and began moving towards the hallway. "Just give me a minute, ok? I'll be right back," she stated before disappearing behind the door to the right.

Groaning aloud, I leaned back, my head sinking into the soft cushion. The fact that my body had reacted that way to the double entendre, even though I was fully aware of its context this time, was mortifying.

What was it about this woman that had my body responding without the permission of my brain? Reacting before I was able to analyze each detail of the situation. My usually unwavering self-control was almost all but destroyed with her every word or action.

Of course I had been attracted to women before, but there had always been a 'certain something' that had caught my attention in the past. Often it was an obvious feature or trait that I could single out and scrutinize to within an inch of its life until, ultimately, it would be that very thing that would spell the demise of any relationship.

With Bella, it would seem, everything about her served to intensify the invisible pull I felt drawing me to her. The fact that I was unable to pinpoint and evaluate the exact reason for her lure, left me anxious and expectant. The conflict coursing through me only added to the rush of emotions I'd been experiencing since the moment I first laid eyes on her only a few hours ago.

I heard the door open and I glanced over to see Bella approaching me. I gave up trying to prevent the painful tightening of my jeans as I took in her appearance.

She had changed her clothes and was now wearing a pair of red and black, plaid flannel pajama bottoms and a black t-shirt. The red lettering on the front of the shirt read 'I'd play with the boys…but where's the challenge?' and the Nintendo logo was centered below the slogan. It was loose fitting and comfortable looking and yet my dick was still trying to break through my zipper.

_Man, if I ever see her in anything remotely 'sexy,' I'm going to spontaneously combust!_

Her hair had been released from its elastic and the glossy, chestnut locks cascaded down her back. For the second time tonight I had to sit on my hands and will myself to remain seated, fighting the overwhelming urge to launch myself across the room and tangle my fingers in those silky strands.

_Oh God, I'm doomed…_

Something soft landed in my lap at that moment, causing me to sit up abruptly and my eyes popped wide open in surprise. Bella laughed at my reaction.

"Jeez, you need to warn a guy when you're going to throw something at his crotch!" I shouted playfully, thankful for the cover the item provided as it hid my obvious arousal.

"Sorry," she smiled. "I thought you might want to get more comfortable. Trust me, you'll need to have full range of movement to play this."

_Don't go there, Edward. She's talking about the Wii,_ I chastised myself.

"Those were Mike's, they should fit you." She motioned towards the sweat pants and t-shirt in my lap. "The bathroom's down the hall on the left, if you want to change."

"Thanks," I said, taking the clothes and making my way to the bathroom. I wasn't particularly keen on wearing her ex-boyfriend's cast offs, but the thought of wearing something that would accommodate my constant…uh…mood swings more comfortably was appealing.

After changing and spending a few extra moments calming down, I took a deep breath, vowing to keep myself under control for the rest of the night, before walking back down the hall to rejoin Bella.

She was waiting on the sofa in the now darkened room. The bright overhead light had been switched off and the only illumination came from the floor lamp and the flickering TV screen where the words 'Mario Kart' were flashing continuously. The pizza box was gone and our glasses had been refilled.

Picking up the steering wheel shaped controller that had been placed in my spot, I sat down, leaving what I hoped was a respectable distance between us.

"Are you ready?" Bella asked enthusiastically.

"As I'll ever be," I shot back, eyeing the little wheel warily.

My breath hitched when Bella scooted closer until our thighs touched, then she leaned over to explain how the piece of white plastic in my hand worked. Her hair brushed against my cheek as she pointed to the different buttons, demonstrating how and when to use them.

I struggled to pay attention as my senses were accosted by the softness of her hair against my skin and the scent of her, which had previously been masked by the strong aroma of the pizza.

Breathing in deeply, I savored the fruity smell, like freshly picked strawberries but with a hint of something floral…freesia. The combination smelled like perfection.

"Ok, first we have to pick who we are going to be and what we are going to drive," Bella announced, completely unaware that she had dazzled me yet again, with nothing more than her mere presence.

Mentally giving myself a slap across the back of my head, I focused on concentrating on the task at hand.

We played for over an hour, both of us laughing the entire time. Bella let me win a couple of races, for the sake of my battered ego, but the rest of the time she thoroughly kicked my ass.

Each time she knocked my car off the track with hers, she would lean over and nudge my arm with her shoulder, before collapsing in a fit of giggles while I would act angry and indignant.

The final race was pretty close until her car suddenly sped ahead and left mine in the dust, prompting me to throw the controller down like a two year-old. Crossing my arms over my chest, I lifted my chin and turned my head away from her.

She studied my stance and was silent for a moment before she burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" I tried to keep a serious expression on my face, but I could feel the corners of my mouth begin to twitch.

"Y…y…yes!" she stuttered breathlessly, her eyes glistening with tears as she attempted to calm herself down.

It was my face that betrayed me this time as my mouth pulled into a huge grin at the sight of her.

"Fine. But I think I've suffered enough humiliation for one night, don't you?" I reached out and shoved her shoulder teasingly.

"Lightweight." She smirked at me before getting up and moving to the TV.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" she asked, looking over her collection on the shelves.

I was happy that she wasn't ready for the night to be over either. Adrenalin was still pumping through my system in the aftermath of Mario Kart and I didn't think that sleep was in my future for at least a few more hours.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" I hoped that she wouldn't make me pick something. All of her choices so far tonight had been ideal, none of them would have been anything I would normally have done, and I wasn't about to mess with her intuition now.

"Have you ever seen Empire Records?"

"No, I don't think I have," I confessed.

"Oh well, that's settled then. You have to see it," she gushed. "It's one of my favorites!"

She slid the disc into the player and then placed the remote on the coffee table next to my cell phone. Disappearing into her bedroom briefly, she came back out with two blankets.

Flicking a switch on the wall to turn off the lamp, she sat back down and handed me a throw. She reached out and hit the button on the remote to start the movie before curling up at her end of the couch and wrapping the blanket around her legs.

I followed suit, turning my body so that my back rested against the armrest and I brought my feet up to rest between us with my knees bent, flinging the throw over my legs.

About an hour into the movie I realized that I hadn't watched any of it. I'd been mesmerized again, watching Bella as she, in turn, watched her favorite movie. The way she smiled at certain scenes, mouthing the words to the lines that made her laugh.

My limbs became heavy and my head lolled into the back cushion, my neck no longer able to hold it up, as I suddenly felt drained. It had certainly been an eventful and enjoyable night full of 'firsts' for me.

The last thing I saw was Bella's smiling profile in the flickering light before I fell into a deep and contented sleep.

**Reviews make me happy....just sayin'**


	5. The Morning After

A huge thank you once again to my beta, cdunbar, for squeezing this chapter into her busy schedule!! :-)

To EclipseoftheTwilightMoon...when are we going to the lake??? ;-)

To all the ladies on the Twilighted thread..thank you soooo much for reading and commenting. I love you all and please don't kill me...hehehe!

And finally the disclaimer: I do own Bertha however I do not own these characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

The Morning After

BPOV

A little over halfway through the movie, my attention was drawn away by a deep, raspy breath coming from Edward's side of the couch.

I glanced over and noticed that he'd fallen asleep. His expression was relaxed and his mouth was slightly open, causing the air to whistle quietly through his teeth each time he exhaled.

Turning my body slowly so that I wouldn't disturb him, I arranged myself so that my position mirrored his; our toes not quite touching near the center of the couch cushions. With the movie forgotten, I took the opportunity to take a good, long look at him.

Although I hadn't thought it possible, he was even more gorgeous when he slept. His faultless features were perfectly smooth and relaxed as if he didn't have a care in the world, the heavy school course load and the pressures of life seemed to be forgotten.

I resisted the urge to reach over and brush the lock of hair that had flopped down over his eye. My hand tingled as I thought of what it would feel like to run my fingers through the impossibly messy mop, wondering if it was as soft as it looked.

While I missed seeing the intense, emerald green of his eyes, I was relieved that he would not catch me ogling as my gaze slowly lowered, taking in his straight nose, angular cheekbones and his full soft lips.

A quiet gasp escaped from my mouth as my eyes fell on his chest. Mike's shirt was too small for him and was stretched tightly across it, revealing a well toned, muscular expanse. I watched the rhythmic rise and fall of his breathing while visually exploring the peaks and valleys of his firm physique. It truly was a testament to his face that I had not noticed_ that_ before now.

There was a tightening in my stomach and moisture pooled between my legs as I imagined tracing the lines created by the muscle definition with my fingertips, triggering tiny tremors to flow through his body under my touch. Wrapping my arms around my knees, I clasped my hands together to prevent them from following through with my brain's suggestion.

With my hands firmly under control, my mind continued to wander. My panties became dampened as I envisioned my tongue following the same path as my fingers had, this time eliciting soft moans and quiet panting from Edward as he whispered my name like a prayer. My breathing started to pick up and I licked my lips as my fantasy self licked and sucked her way down, further and further until she had almost reached the waistband of those god awful sweat pants. All the while, wondering how someone equally as beautiful had not yet snatched this magnificent specimen up.

I heard the snapping of film as the screen in my mind went suddenly blank, a constant flip, flip, flip sounding as the projector continued to roll but was no longer playing my ridiculous daydream. Of course he would have a girlfriend. Possibly several. How could he not?

He hadn't mentioned one during the evening, but then the subject hadn't been broached either. Asking him outright was out of the question. I hadn't want to seem as though I was hitting on him, but I also had not really wanted to hear him speak fondly of someone else while we'd been having such a good time together.

Just as I was gathering my thoughts, Edward inhaled deeply through his nose and flopped his hand lazily onto his stomach. I froze, hoping that he had not woken up and seen me looking flushed and breathless, staring at his delicious abs.

Holding my breath, I chanced a glance upwards and sighed in relief when those green eyes did _not_ meet mine. He was still sleeping soundly, that strikingly attractive crooked smile gracing his lips, confirming in my mind that he did indeed have someone to dream about.

I chuckled quietly at my momentary lapse in control, my head leaning to rest on the back of the sofa, amused by the new film playing in my head of an Angelina Jolie look-a-like pounding on my door tomorrow, demanding I return her Brad Pitt to her, while glaring condescendingly at me.

I was once again relaxed by the thought that there was no pressure on me to try to impress this sleeping god on my couch, no reason for me to feel uncomfortable in his presence, and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Confusion filled my mind as I began to regain consciousness sometime later; my olfactory senses were overwhelmed by an unfamiliar scent. Breathing in deeply, I tried to place the individual aromas. It was musky but clean smelling, with an underlying hint of mixed spices. It was somehow sweet yet masculine, soothing yet exciting, and I decided that it was my new favorite fragrance.

My sleep-addled brain had determined that I was lying, face down on something firm but comfortable which was moving in a steady cadence and I could hear the whoosh of breathing beneath my ear. Something heavy was laid across my shoulders and there was a rather large lump pressing into my stomach.

Panic set in as the grogginess cleared and I realized that I was lying on top of Edward who was, thankfully, still fast asleep on my couch. A crimson blush rushed to my cheeks as I tried to slowly remove myself from this embarrassing situation, without waking Sleeping Beauty. However as soon as I began lifting myself up, Edward's arm tightened its grip on my shoulders, pinning me to his chest.

Cautiously opening my eyes, I looked up at him through my lashes just as he nuzzled his nose into my hair and inhaled deeply. Smiling, he squeezed me even more tightly before letting out a quiet moan as his hips shifted slightly, causing his substantial morning wood to rub against my stomach.

_Angelina must use strawberry shampoo too,_ I thought. _I'll have to thank her when she shows up._

It became apparent that I wasn't going to escape his vice-like grip without waking him up so, bracing myself for the inevitable awkwardness, I reached up and gently nudged his pec with my one free hand.

"Edward," I whispered. The action elicited a guttural rumble and another, more deliberate hip roll. A shiver ran through my body and my stomach twisted in a knot.

_Ung. He_ really _needs to stop doing that before I forget about Angelina and take advantage of him in his sleep!_

"Edward," I hissed loudly, my hand tapping on his chest in what I hoped was an annoying enough pace to wake him.

His eyelids twitched briefly before slowly opening, a sleepy grin spread across his face as he blinked at me in an attempt to focus.

_3…2…1_ I counted down in my head_. There it is…_

A flash of recognition, followed by embarrassment, flickered through his eyes as a soft pink blush colored his cheeks. He quickly released his hold on me and began running his fingers through his hair, causing it to stand up in glorious disarray.

"I…um…ah…I'm sorry, Bella," Edward mumbled, still frantically pawing at his head, as I scrambled off him to sit on the arm of the sofa at the opposite end from him.

"It's…ah…ok, really Edward," I replied shyly, my own blush reaching epic proportions at that point, as I fiddled with the hem of my shirt.

A palpable air of uneasiness cloaked the room as we both fidgeted nervously at either end of the sofa, each of us struggling to find a way to break the silence.

The sound of two cell phones ringing cut through the tense atmosphere like a knife.

"Alice," I sighed, stumbling off the sofa and rushing to the kitchen to retrieve my phone from the counter.

"Jasper," Edward said simultaneously, while lunging for his phone on the coffee table.

Flipping open the phone, I answered. "Hi, Alice."

"Bella, Edward didn't come home last night. You wouldn't happen to know where he was, would you?" Her tone suggested that she already knew the answer.

"Yes, Alice," I grimaced, bracing myself for her reaction. "He stayed here last night."

The resulting squeal resounding through the tiny receiver forced me to hold the device several inches away from my ear as I made my way back into the living room.

Edward was standing in the far corner of the room, one hand held his phone to his ear while the other continued to rake through his hair.

"Soooo," Alice dragged out the word as though she was expecting to hear some juicy gossip. "Tell me everything."

"There's nothing to tell. We fell asleep, watching a movie." Edward and I both said in unison to our respective friends.

Upon hearing each other's words, our heads snapped up and our eyes locked before we both burst out in laughter, effectively dissolving the cloud that had gathered in the room.

"What's so funny?" I barely heard Alice's question through the noise we were making.

Jasper must have asked the same thing because, once again, we both choked out, "Nothing."

It took a few moments for us to compose ourselves and I could hear Alice sigh and then whisper something, presumably to Jasper.

"Well, if you're quite finished," she huffed into the receiver after I'd caught my breath. "Jazz and I thought it would be fun for the four of us to hang out together today."

"I don't know, Alice. I was hoping to make a start…"

"Pleeease?" she cut me off. "You can start that tomorrow, I'll even help you! Come on," she whined. "Didn't you say that you took this extra time off work so you could spend time with me?"

I could almost see her patented pout through the phone.

"Alright," I sighed. "We'll see you soon. Bye."

I rolled my eyes as I flipped the phone closed and looked at Edward, expecting to see him equally as exasperated, after his conversation with Jasper.

Instead I was greeted by a beaming smile from across the room, which caused my heart to race and then leap in my chest when Edward winked at me playfully, while snapping his phone shut.

Blushing profusely, I mumbled, "Those two sure have us right where they want us, huh?"

"I guess they do," he grinned.

"Okaaay, well I'm going to get changed." I eyed him warily; his goofy expression was making me a little self conscious.

"Help yourself to whatever is in the kitchen and I'll be right out," I called over my shoulder on my way to the bedroom.

"Thanks," he chuckled as I heard him enter the kitchen and open the fridge.

Closing the door to my room, I took a deep, calming breath, before stepping toward my closet. I grabbed my khaki shorts and a red tank top before moving to my dresser to pull out some underwear.

After I had changed, I quickly walked across the hall to the bathroom, smiling to myself as I heard the clinking of plates and the banging of doors coming from the kitchen, before locking myself inside the tiny room.

One look at my hair in the mirror told me that piling it into a messy bun was my only option for today. It was also the most likely explanation for Edward's reaction earlier, even I had to admit that I looked quite comical, peeking out from underneath a haystack! Getting my hair somewhat under control, I proceeded to wash my face and brush my teeth.

I opened the cupboard under the sink and pulled out a small towel and one of the many brand new toothbrushes I had accumulated under there, thanks to Alice misplacing hers on a regular basis.

I left the items on the countertop for Edward to use, if he wanted to freshen up before we left, and headed towards the kitchen.

I was expecting to have a quick bowl of cereal while I waited for Edward to get cleaned up. So, when I walked into the kitchen to find Edward arranging slices of fruit on a plate filled with scrambled eggs, I was gobsmacked.

He hadn't heard me enter and, as I was rendered speechless, all I could do was take in the sight before me.

Two place settings had been set on the small table in the far corner of the room with a similar plate of eggs and fruit already positioned on one side. There were two servings of toast, juice and coffee arranged neatly around the placemats with milk and sugar in the center.

"Edward," my voice was a little shaky, "You really didn't have to go to so much trouble."

He turned in my direction and I was worried that I had startled him. His breath hitched as his eyes glazed over and it looked like he was in danger of dropping the plate he was holding. With his brow furrowed slightly, he shook his head infinitesimally before regaining his composure.

"No trouble at all," he said, putting the plate he had been working on down on the table before pulling out a chair and waving his hand above it, beckoning me to sit.

"It was the least I could do after such an entertaining evening." His tone suggested that making me breakfast was the most natural thing in the world for him to do.

Still in a daze, I walked over and sat down. Edward pushed the chair forward until my knees were tucked under the table before moving to the chair opposite me and seating himself.

"Now, eat," he demanded lightheartedly. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you know." His mouth pulled into that beautiful lopsided smile as he picked up his fork and stabbed at his eggs.

"Yes, doctor," I smirked at him before following suit and digging into my eggs.

"Mmm, these eggs are delicious!" I gushed after swallowing my first bite. "What did you do?"

"Ahh," he smiled. "It's the Cullen secret ingredient. I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." He winked teasingly.

"But you made these with what you found in my kitchen," I shot back. "I'm sure I could figure it out sooner of later." I winked back at him.

"I suppose you're right," he sighed dramatically. "I guess I can tell you as long as you promise to keep it a secret."

"Cross my heart." I made a criss cross motion over my chest with my finger and smiled.

He leaned across the table and brought his lips to my ear. His warm breath tickled the sensitive area and caused a shiver to run down my spine.

"Just a hint of maple syrup," he whispered, as though there was a chance that someone may overhear, before returning to his seat.

"I had maple syrup?" I blurted out, both shocked by the revelation and reeling from the effect that Edward's actions had on me.

He threw his head back and laughed at my response. "I found it in the back of a cabinet, next to some pancake mix that was a little past its prime."

"Oh god, how embarrassing," I groaned, blushing a whole new shade of red.

"Don't be silly, Bella," he shrugged his shoulders, "Everyone has at least one, long forgotten item, lurking in their kitchen somewhere." That crooked smile made a reappearance as he pointed his fork at my plate.

"Now eat," he repeated. "Before it gets cold."

"Yes, sir!" I saluted before settling in to finish my meal.

We ate in companionable silence, with only the sounds of chiming cutlery and the muffled thuds of coffee mugs being lowered to worn wood, breaking through the quiet.

"Why don't you go and get washed up?" I offered, raising myself up from my chair while stacking our dirty plates. "I'll clean up in here."

"Sure, thanks," he said, moving toward the bathroom.

"No, thank _you_. Breakfast was wonderful," I called after him.

"Anytime." I barely heard the word before the sound of the bathroom door clicking shut temporarily cut off any further conversation.

Edward reentered the kitchen just as I was setting the last plate in the drying rack. He was dressed in the jeans and shirt from the previous night but he still managed to look refreshed and ready to face the rest of the day.

A giggle escaped from my lips when I noticed that his hair was slightly damp, as though he had attempted unsuccessfully to tame his wild mane by running wet hands through it. I was amused by the fact that I wasn't the only one with hair issues this morning.

He raised an eyebrow bemusedly.

"So, are you ready to go?" I pretended I didn't notice his silent question as I snuck by him and into the entryway. I slipped on my white tennis shoes and picked up my keys from the hall table.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he followed my lead. "Yup. How are we getting there?" he asked, holding the door open for me, obviously deciding to let my unexplained giggle slide.

"You navigate and I'll drive," I instructed as we both stopped at the doors of the elevator.

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted, mimicking my actions at the breakfast table.

We were both still laughing when the doors opened and we stepped inside. The uneasiness from last night was not present this time as we waited for the car to reach the parking garage in the basement of my building.

Edward kept pace with me as I approached my parking space, searching for the correct key as I strode up to the driver's side of my truck. Unlocking my door, I watched as Edward slowly walked around to the passenger side, his face was contorted into an expression of disgust as he eyed the flat red paint and the occasional rust spot.

"What?" I said, amusement colored my tone.

"You drive _this_?" he asked incredulously.

"_This_," I answered mockingly. "Is Bertha. She is a 1983 Chevy Scottsdale, ¾ ton pick-up truck and I've had her since high school. She can be quite sensitive, so I would appreciate it if you were nice to her."

I laughed when he looked at me, disbelief clear on his face, his nose still scrunched up as though there was an unpleasant smell in the air.

Hopping into the cab, I reached over the long bench seat and pulled up the lock on the passenger door. When he made no move to open the door himself, I yanked the door handle and pushed the door open for him.

"Well, are you getting in or would you rather walk?"

He paused for a moment, seeming to seriously consider his options, before climbing in and fastening his seatbelt. He visibly recoiled when I turned my key in the ignition and Bertha roared to life.

"So, where are we going?" I inquired, driving out of the garage into the bright July sunshine.

Edward gave me the directions to get to his street and I smiled as his demeanor reminded me of Alice whenever she was forced to travel anywhere in my vehicle. He sat stiffly, glancing incessantly at the speedometer as we drove through the busy Seattle roads.

Every person I knew hated Bertha, none of them understood why I wouldn't just get rid of her and buy myself a nice little car. Honestly, I wasn't sure why myself sometimes but all I knew was that I loved my truck; even though it could be less than reliable at times and drank gas like it was free, I just couldn't bear to part with it.

Perhaps it was because I appreciated the gesture it represented to me.

Renee had taken on a part time job approximately six months before my sixteenth birthday; I had questioned her about it, worried that she may burn herself out by working so many hours, but she had just brushed off my concerns. It wasn't until I returned home from school on my birthday to see Bertha sitting in our driveway, wrapped in a huge blue bow, that I realized what my mother had been saving her extra wages for.

In that moment, that big, old red truck was more impressive and beautiful to me than any of the Porches, BMWs or Audis my friend's were receiving from their parents.

We had turned into a quiet side street that seemed a million miles away from the busy main road, just feet behind us.

"It's the fourth house on the left," Edward pointed out, looking relieved that the journey was coming to an end.

The two cars parked in the driveway of the house were both impressive, in differing ways; the first was a classic, convertible E-Type Jaguar, its flawless body was covered in British Racing Green paint and the chrome bumpers and accessories shone brightly in the light of the sun. Parked next to it was an equally shiny, but obviously brand new, silver Volvo.

Edward flinched as I pulled in to a stop behind the Volvo, flipped the transmission into park and cut the engine.

"Let me guess, yours is the Volvo, right?"

"Why would you assume that?" Edward sounded affronted.

"Well, you obviously don't appreciate a classic when you see one," I smiled, swooshing my hand along Bertha's dashboard, like a Vanna White wannabe.

"Bella, there's a difference between a _classic_ and just plain _old_…"

"Shhh…she'll hear you!" I interrupted, stroking the dash soothingly.

Edward rolled his eyes. "But yes, the Volvo is mine," he chuckled as he removed the seatbelt and opened his door.

I remained in my seat for a few minutes, looking through the windshield at the house. It was an older, two story home with a deep wraparound porch and shuttered windows. The wood siding appeared freshly painted in slate blue and the porch railings and trim were a fresh, clean white. The front yard was small, but well kept, with small flowerbeds filled with roses flanking the steps that led up to the porch.

Edward opened my door and offered his assistance by holding out his hand to me. I accepted the offer, taking his hand in mine and using it to steady myself as I jumped out of the truck.

"It's pretty," I motioned towards the house. "Are you guys renting it?"

"No, our…uh…Jasper's grandmother left it to us when she passed away a few years ago." Edward's hand moved to the small of my back as he led me along the uneven stone path that led to the steps.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I hoped I hadn't inadvertently cast a cloud over our day.

"Thank you." He noticed my worried expression before adding, "It's ok, it happened a while ago and she was such a wonderful lady that we love remembering her." He smiled reassuringly at me.

"Come on, let me show you the inside. Esme just finished redecorating _again_, she'll be thrilled to have someone other than Jasper and I look at it. I'm afraid she thinks her talents are wasted on us." He smiled widely again and gently guided me up to the large, intricately carved front door.

Before we made it the door, however, it was flung open and a flash of black hurtled towards us as Alice shrieked in delight.

"Oh Bella! You _have_ to see this house!" She bounced in place before snatching my hand and tugging me though the door. "It's beautiful!"

I could hear Edward's laughter behind me as I was pulled forward to embark on a whirlwind tour.

My eyes scanned the space, taking as much in as possible in a short period of time, knowing that with Alice as my guide I wouldn't be able to linger for very long in any one place.

The entryway was bright and spacious with French doors leading off into rooms on both sides. The hallway ahead of us stretched back through the length of the house, narrowing halfway to accommodate a staircase. I could see through the glass of the doors that the room to the right was a formal dining room while the one to the left was a living room. Both rooms had large fireplaces dominating the outside walls.

Alice dragged me swiftly down the hall into a large country kitchen that took up half of the ground floor at the rear of the house. The cabinetry was made up of large, free standing pieces topped with granite counters and the appliances were all, state of the art, stainless steel. The expansive island at the center of the space was topped with a well worn slab of butcher's block and a cast iron rack hung above it, with various pots and pans hanging from it haphazardly on hooks. The balance of old and new in the room was achieved perfectly.

Another set of glass doors led onto a patio, which overlooked a large, meticulously maintained, back yard; a large oak tree growing at the far end served to provide not only shade, but also privacy from the surrounding neighbors.

Alice tugged impatiently at my arm when she had decided I'd had enough time to fully appreciate this part of the tour. "Hurry up, I want to show you the upstairs."

I followed her as she flitted back down the hall and up the stairs. "This is Jasper's room." She pointed to the first door on the right but did not open it. "And this is the guest bedroom." She opened the door next to Jasper's to reveal a generous sized room, decorated in greens and creams, a king sized bed dominated one wall and there was a small but apparently functional fireplace set on a wall between two sash windows. The dresser and the bedside tables appeared to be antiques made from a rich mahogany.

Crossing the hall we passed another closed door. "Edward's room," Alice informed me. "And this is the bathroom." Alice opened the fourth door with a flourish.

This room was as immaculately decorated as the others I had seen; the floor was covered in small pentagonal mosaic tiles laid in a repeating pattern of larger pentagrams in black and white while the walls were covered to the halfway point in white subway tiles, the upper half painted a deep charcoal grey. A toilet and pedestal sink lined one wall and a huge pickled pine cabinet stood beside the window, which had frosted, leaded glass panes. The focal point, however, was the large claw foot tub with a stainless steel, rainshower showerhead rising up to join the oval shower curtain rod; the mixture of the old fashioned tub and the modern shower was so tastefully done you could have believed that both were original features in the house.

"Ok, Bella," Alice was once again pulling on my arm, "Let's go see what the boys want to do today!"

Heading back down the stairs I was impressed by the way the feel of the house flowed together. All of the paneling that enveloped the lower third of the walls was painted in a warm, creamy off-white as was the trim around the doors and windows; the doors themselves had been stripped down to their original, natural wood and finished with a low luster lacquer. The upper 2/3 of the walls were all painted in strong deep colors, the only exceptions being the hallways which were painted a neutral beige making them feel calm and inviting.

Opening the door to the living room, we were met by the sound of laughter as Edward and Jasper relaxed and waited for us to finish snooping around their home. Alice moved gracefully across the room to sit on Jasper's lap; the moment she sat down he popped out the foot rest of the recliner he was sitting on and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest where she seemed to fit perfectly, with her head tucked under his chin.

Edward was sitting at one end of the long, midnight blue sofa, its color was a perfect match to the paint on the upper walls in this room, and I took a seat at the other end.

"Your house is beautiful. Esme certainly has an eye for design," I said to the room in general. "I'm jealous of your bath tub, though. I only have a shower at my apartment and there are times that I would kill for a bath!"

"You are welcome to come over and use it any time you want," Edward said. "We hardly ever use it, I prefer a shower myself."

"I may take you up on the offer, I have a feeling I'm going to need several over the next couple of weeks with all the work I have ahead of me." I sighed as I was reminded of just how much I had to accomplish in such a short time.

"I thought Alice had mentioned that you had time of off work right now?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, I do but I have a lot of packing to do before I leave on the 30th." I rolled my eyes and leaned back with a groan, sinking deeper into the back of the sofa.

I felt Edward's weight shift as he turned his body to face me. "Where are you going?" he probed.

"Chicago," I stated. "Charlie, my dad, still lives there and I used to spend at least a few weeks there, with him, every summer while I was growing up. I haven't been back since the summer before graduation though and I decided that this year I would like to spend some time with him."

What appeared to be a look of disappointment passed over Edward's features before it disappeared so quickly I couldn't be sure I hadn't imagined it.

"How long are you going for?" Jasper questioned before I turned my attention back to him.

"I haven't exactly figured that out yet," I confessed. "I have about six weeks of vacation time owed to me because I rarely take any time off and my lease is up on my apartment at the end of the month. As it stands right now, I have a one way ticket and I did not renew my lease so I'm going to put everything in storage and take only what will fit into the giant suitcase that Alice has lent me," I smiled at Alice who was looking sad, I knew I was going to miss her but this was something that I needed to do.

"I'm going to see how things pan out there and if I decide to make my stay more permanent, I'll make a short trip back, sell most of my stuff and take the rest back with me. Otherwise, Alice and I were planning on finding an apartment together if I come back. Sooo," I dragged the word out for effect. "I have to pack everything up and make countless trips to my storage unit before I'm ready to go. It's going to be exhausting, hence the need for a long hot bath." I smiled at the thought of relaxing in the huge tub, surrounded by sweet smelling bubbles.

Jasper's gaze flashed to Edward and then back to me. "Well, Edward and I would be happy to help you in any way we can. Wouldn't we, Edward?"

Three pairs of eyes turned in Edward's direction as he hesitated to answer. He had his eyes squeezed shut and he was pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger; deep lines marred his forehead as his eyebrows scrunched together.

"It's ok Edward, I won't be offended if you don't want to help. I know what it's like when your friend volunteers you to do things you'd rather not do." I winked at Alice to let her know that I was just trying to lighten the mood.

"No, it's not that," he mumbled quietly but his posture never changed.

"Are you feeling ok?" He was beginning to worry me and I reached out and gently touched his arm.

"No, not really," he sighed, releasing the hold on his nose and scrubbing at his face with both hands. "I…uh…if you'll just excuse me for a moment, I'll be right back."

He leapt up from the couch and shot out of the room. We could hear him race up the stairs, taking two at a time, and then a door slammed as the three of us stared at his vacated seat in confusion and concern.


	6. Making Plans

Thank you to my beta cdunbar...she wrestles my commas under control!

To EclipseoftheTwilightMoon...MWAH!

To all the ladies on the Twilighted Forum, thank you so much for your support of this story, I love you all!

The chapter is the first half of a much longer one that was getting out of control...the good news?...More EPOV is up next ;-)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Making Plans

EPOV

Waking up with Bella in my arms was both glorious and mortifying. My body had taken advantage of the fact that my mind was still caught in that place between sleep and awake, confusing dreams with reality.

In my dream, Bella and I were lying naked and entwined, her delicious scent engulfing every one of my senses as I held her tightly to me. When she whispered my name and reached out to caress my chest it felt so right…so _real_. I responded by pressing her body into mine as I ground myself into her, making her aware of exactly how much I wanted her.

A low growl escaped from my gut as she reached out again and starting slapping me on my pec.

_Wait…why is my dream Bella hitting me?_

Trying to find the answer, my brain began its ascent into consciousness. Sleepily, my eyes flickered open and my heart leapt for joy when I found myself staring into those deep, chocolate pools.

_Maybe I hadn't been dreaming?_

Still disorientated, I began to piece things together. Dream Bella was naked, this one was not. Dream Bella looked at me with love and passion, this one appeared to be uneasy and waiting for something to happen, what, I wasn't sure.

Suddenly everything fell into place and a wave of sheer embarrassment washed over me as blood rushed to my face and I released my hold on her, running my fingers nervously through my hair.

_Please God, tell me I wasn't dry humping Bella in my sleep!_ I silently prayed.

Judging by her demeanor I deduced, to my horror, that my prayer had received a negative response. I waited for the lightning bolt to come and mercifully strike me down for trying to take advantage of this sweet, beautiful woman sitting before me, who was wringing the stitching out of the hem of her shirt.

I almost jumped out of my skin when my cell phone started to chirp out its ringtone.

_Jasper, your timing is impeccable_.

Our identical responses to our friends' inquiries served to break the ice, my earlier indiscretion seemed to be forgiven, if not forgotten, as we laughed heartily at the current situation.

When Jasper informed me that Bella had agreed to spend the day with us I was elated, not wanting the way we woke up this morning to be Bella's final impression of me.

Fully aware that I was grinning like an idiot, I was grateful for the opportunity to redeem myself. I would show her that I could be the charming gentleman that Esme had always insisted I was, and not the horny, bumbling moron she had been exposed to thus far.

When Bella opened her kitchen to me, I was excited to start setting my plan in motion right away by cooking breakfast for her, while she was busy getting ready for the day.

The hormonal teenager that I had been possessed by almost made his reappearance, when I turned around, to find Bella standing in front of me wearing shorts and a tank top. I nearly passed out from the effort to remain in control; my fingers itched to touch all the newly exposed, creamy skin, but I managed to make a quick recovery, and I hoped that Bella hadn't noticed my momentary lapse.

Breakfast was a success and after a futile attempt to wrestle my hair under control, I swiftly got dressed, eager for us to be on our way.

On our way down to the parking garage, I realized that Bella would be the first woman I had entertained in my home, and I was amazed to find that I was excited to show her that piece of myself.

Ever since we had moved into it, the house had been my sanctuary, a place where I could feel completely comfortable, and I had never felt relaxed enough with anyone, other than my family members, to want to share it with them. Until now. I was anxious for Bella to see it, her opinion of it, and of me, was suddenly of great importance.

My enthusiasm waned slightly when we reached Bella's hideous, rust bucket of a truck, in the underground garage. I never would have imagined her driving something so…_ugly_…and my disdain must have been clearly written on my face. She, of course, ignored my sour expression and proceeded to introduce me to 'Bertha'.

The fact that she had named the eyesore, and looked at it with such fondness, was in equal parts unsettling and endearing.

The drive home took longer than I had anticipated, as Bertha was clearly not in any rush to get there. Bella had spent the journey deep in thought, chewing relentlessly on her bottom lip.

A faint smile lit up her face as we turned into my street and, it came as no surprise to me that I longed to know what was going through her mind at that moment. From the second I'd laid my eyes on her, a mere sixteen hours ago, I had been consumed by an insatiable craving to know all that there was to know about her. My body had made it painfully obvious that there was a powerful physical attraction to her, but there was so much more than that, something much deeper that I couldn't quite put a name to.

The emotional attachment I felt to her grew with each passing minute, and with each new piece of information gleaned, came a new need to fulfill. The urge to protect her from any harm, real or imagined, and the desire to take care of her, even though she had proven that she was more than capable of looking after herself, were just two of the many sensations she had unwittingly awakened in me.

My newfound yearning to defy all logic and follow my instincts, when it came to getting to know Bella, was exhilarating and liberating. It was as though a weight that I didn't know I had been carrying, was lifted from me as my vision clicked into sharp focus and my surroundings were suddenly clearer and brighter.

Pulling into the driveway, we came to a stop behind my car and I was happy to be able to get out of that truck. I made a mental note to ensure that _I_ drove us anywhere we may need to go in the future as I made my way to the driver's side to escort Bella into the house.

I had to laugh at Alice's exuberance when she flew out of the house and dragged Bella inside to show her around. I was still chuckling when I entered the living room.

"Sorry about bailing on you last night, man," Jasper said in a tone that suggested that he wasn't really all that apologetic.

"You're forgiven," I said. "In fact, I should be thanking you for inviting me, I really had a great time." I tried to keep my voice even but I couldn't stop the huge grin that crept over my face.

Jasper quirked an eyebrow. "Really?" The word rolled from him suggestively.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes, Jazz. After you ditched me, Bella was kind enough to invite me to her apartment. We ate pizza, played Marion Kart and then fell asleep watching a movie." I listed the activities pointedly, trying to emphasize their innocence.

"Wait! Mr. Competitive played a video game? How did that go?" Jasper asked nervously.

"She kicked my butt!" I laughed uproariously. "You should have seen her, she was awesome!"

His dumbfounded expression made me laugh even harder. "I feel like I've stumbled into an episode of the Twilight Zone," he mumbled quietly, just as the door to the room opened and the girls breezed in and sat down.

When Bella began to gush about our bathtub, I, of course, offered for her to come over and use it any time, quickly losing myself in a vision of her soaking wet, naked and surrounded by bubbles.

I was so lost that I almost missed her say that she was leaving. Shifting my body to, yet again, accommodate my tightening jeans, I asked where she was going; a wave of disappointment passed through me at the thought of not being able to spend the entire summer getting to know her. At the mention of her visiting her father, I felt completely selfish, even _I_ couldn't begrudge her time with her dad.

Jasper asked the question that had been on the tip of my tongue, I also needed to know how long she would be gone for.

As I was listening to her answer, I felt as though the wind had been knocked right out of me. My head began to spin from the effort of trying to make sense of the thoughts and emotions pulsing through me, I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, willing the room to stop its constant rotations. There was an ache in my chest and my breathing was shallow, almost painful.

I vaguely heard Jasper offer our assistance but I was in no state to answer, causing Bella to assume that I was not willing to help. I tried to reassure her that that was not the case, but it came out as more of a mumble and my stiff posture caused her to worry that there was something else wrong with me.

Confusion clouded my brain as it was bombarded with a constant stream of questions. Why was this news so devastating to me? How could this woman have affected me so profoundly in such a short period of time? Why had I opened myself up in such an uncharacteristic way? What was I going to do once she was gone? All of them were questions that had no easy answers, especially under the glare of the three pairs of eyes that I could feel bearing down on me.

"Are you feeling ok?" Bella asked as she reached out to softly lay her hand on my arm. Upon her touch, I could feel the genuine concern pouring from her and I knew I had to distance myself if I was going to be able to make sense of the situation.

Scrubbing my face with my hands, I attempted to organize my thoughts. The urge to drop to my knees and beg her not to leave, to give me…us…more time, was almost too much to resist. The compulsion frightened _me_ so I could only imagine how terrifying it would be for her if I followed through with it.

I quickly made a weak excuse and then flew up the stairs and into my room. Leaning against my closed door, my head hit the wood with a soft thud and I filled my lungs with a deep, shuddering breath.

As soon as the fist that had been clutching my chest loosened its grip, my brain defaulted to logical thought, replaying the events that had led up to this moment.

What was it about Bella that had my body and emotions in such turmoil? Obviously, she was beautiful, her every movement, her scent, her voice, called out to me, causing my body to react in ways that no other had done before. I concluded that this was a purely physical enticement and, given enough exposure to her presence, the intensity of these reactions would most likely lessen over time.

I likened her to a breathtaking work of art, one that you are immediately drawn to at first sight. The overwhelming need to have it in your life compels you to buy it and hang it in pride of place in your home. Hours are spent gazing upon it, memorizing every brushstroke, all the subtle shadowing and textures, until the image is burned into your mind's eye. As time passes, however, whilst an admiration for the piece remains, it loses its intense draw, garnering no more than the occasional glance from day to day, as you pass by it.

Her most remarkable trait was not something that could be explained logically, but I endeavored to define it, nonetheless.

From the moment we first met I felt as though I had found a piece of myself that I was never aware was missing. As this piece was slotted into place I became a different person, a better, more complete version of myself; laughing more freely and relaxing more fully with each smile and look she graced me with. I realized that I enjoyed being _that_ Edward and that I desperately wanted to hold onto the way that being around Bella made me feel, even if it was only for the next two weeks.

It was then that I had an epiphany.

When Bella had said the word 'if' when referring to her return, I had immediately taken that one, small word to mean that she was unlikely to come back. With newfound hope, I grasped at the idea that it could also mean that she may, in fact, return.

Perhaps if she thought that there was something, _someone_, to come back for, then her departure might not be permanent? A new plan began to form in my mind as I readied myself to return to Jasper and our guests.

Spending time with Bella over the next two weeks could work to my advantage in a number of ways. If the way I felt about her was truly just an intense infatuation, then surely the fascination would subside in that timeframe; making it easier to wish her 'bon voyage' on the 30th while still exploring this newly discovered side of my self that Bella had managed to reveal.

Conversely, if the connection remained, I would spend these valuable days subtly convincing her that there was more than just Alice and her job to come back to.

Either way, I needed to get back downstairs and pretend that I hadn't just had a pathetic breakdown.

With renewed confidence now that I had a clear plan of action, I made my way back down to the living room. The quiet conversation stopped as I reentered the room. Jasper and Bella looked at me with concern but Alice, strangely, looked a little bit smug. _Weird_.

"Sorry about that, guys," I apologized, thankful that my voice remained even. "Last night must have caught up with me. I just had a bit of a headache, but I'm fine now."

Smiling, I flopped back down on the couch. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, the girls and I have been talking," Jasper said, still eyeing me warily. "And, did you know that not one of us has ever been to the Space Needle?"

"Really?" I was genuinely surprised. "And we call ourselves Seattlites? So, are we going to fix that today?"

Bella visibly relaxed and a wide, beautiful smile spread across her face. "I'd love to." She beamed, and my heart, once again, raced in my chest.

Bertha was moved onto the street as Jasper, Alice, and I piled into my car. I threw a scowl at Jasper when he slid into the passenger seat, as I had wanted Bella to sit up front with me. He just shot a smirk back at me as he stretched out his legs and fastened his seatbelt.

Bella folded herself into the small space behind Jasper and I waited until I heard the click of her seatbelt before pulling out of the driveway and making the short trip downtown.

The view from the Observation Deck of the Needle was truly awe inspiring, from the aerial view of Safeco Field to the Seattle skyline in the bright summer sunshine. From the clear blue of the water in the harbor, with the snow capped Mt. Rainier rising in the distance, to the blissful expression on Bella's face as she watched the ferries and cargo ships cutting their way through the still waters.

I had wasted no time in enacting my plan, taking every available opportunity to be close to Bella; casually touching her whenever possible in an effort to maintain a connection, without making her uncomfortable. Like gently resting my hand on the small of her back as we walked around the deck, or standing beside her, close enough that our arms brushed against each other as we stopped to take in the view.

"I'm going to miss the ocean," she sighed, staring out across the harbor, the breeze whipping strands of hair into her face.

"It will always be here, you know." I turned to look at her, hoping she would turn to see the sincerity in my eyes. "Waiting for you to come back."

"I know," she said sadly, turning toward me. She was slightly taken aback when her eyes met mine, and a slight blush colored her cheeks before she hastily lowered her gaze to stare at our feet.

"Come on." I reached out and grabbed her hand, gently tugging her towards one of the telescopes positioned around the deck.

I motioned for her to step up onto the platform. "Why don't you take a closer look?"

Her face lit up as she scanned the harbor slowly while I, again, got lost in observing her as she enjoyed one of her favorite things.

"Wow, I can see the people on the ferry! Oh, look at the mountain!" she gushed, as she gave me a running commentary.

Suddenly, she gasped and waved her arm in my direction. "Oh, Edward!" she squealed. "Killer Whales! Quick, come and see!"

Dodging her flailing appendage, I moved closer, as she held the telescope in place and moved her head to the side.

Pressing my eye to the warmed plastic of the viewfinder, I saw the pod of whales gliding through the impossibly blue water; sea spray cascading out of their blowholes, as they took turns breeching out of the water, before splashing back down to join their family on their journey.

Unfortunately, I was unable to give the spectacular sight my full attention, due to the close proximity of Bella's body to mine. The wooden box that she stood on served to equalize our heights and our bodies were touching, overlapping slightly. The back of her left shoulder was leaning into the front of my right one, our cheeks almost in contact.

Little Eddie made a grand entrance, as her hip brushed against mine, when she turned to whisper, "Did you see them?" Her breath blew across my face and her lips were so close that I could feel their movement against my skin.

Clutching the metal support of the telescope, in an effort to remain upright, I managed to nod my head, unable to force my mouth to form actual words.

_Ok, so the physical reactions haven't changed,_ I noted mentally.

"Are you two ready to make a move?" Jasper interrupted yet another potentially embarrassing scenario.

_How does he know when I need saving from myself?_

"Sure," Bella said, hopping down to join Alice.

Jasper smirked at me, taking in my dazed expression. "Come on." He clamped a hand on my shoulder, leading me off to follow the girls. "We don't want to lose them now, do we?"

I shook my head, by way of a response, and to also try to clear the haze that had settled there. Jasper laughed as I moved my hips at odd angles while taking the first few steps, trying to subtly adjust Little Eddie's position, so that I could walk straight.

"Shut up," I mumbled, which just caused him to laugh even louder.

Our visit to the gift shop in the base of the Needle was an interesting experience. Bella, Jasper, and I weaved slowly through the throng of tourists, stopping occasionally to comment on a few of the less tacky items in the store. Alice, however, had disappeared from sight almost immediately, causing Jasper to scan through the crowd consistently, searching for any sign of her.

After what could only have been about fifteen minutes, Alice reappeared with two baskets full of overpriced, plastic souvenirs.

"Alice! What's with all that _stuff_?" Bella asked, waving her hand between the two baskets.

"It's for you to take with you, you know, so you'll have something to remember me by when you're in Chicago," Alice replied, jutting out her bottom lip slightly and looking down at the floor.

Bella placed her hands on Alice's cheeks and forced her to make eye contact. "Alice, sweetie. I don't need a Space Needle pencil sharpener to help me remember you. You are my best friend and you always will be, no matter where I am."

Alice sighed, "I know…but…" She looked down at the baskets, conflicted, and then back up at Bella.

"I'll make you a deal," Bella bargained. "You put those down and we'll go to Pike Place next, ok?" She glanced at Jasper and me for confirmation that we were willing to go along with this impromptu change of plans, and we both nodded our consent.

"Really?" Alice bounced excitedly. "Can I buy you something there?" she begged.

"If you must," Bella laughed, rolling her eyes. "Now put down the plastic Needles and let's go."

Alice placed the items on a nearby counter before Jasper wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out of the shop. Bella and I followed after, both of us shaking our heads at the crazy exchange.

I had a feeling that I wasn't going to be the only one who would have a difficult time adjusting, once Bella had left Seattle.


	7. Packing

A huge thank you to my beta cdunbar....I'm patiently waiting for more Geekward BB!!

To EclipseoftheTwilightMoon...Thanks for all your support and for being the President of my fanclub! MWAH!

A special shout out to Wandaf....I've got your back with the Jackson stitch...no worries ;-)

And to the ladies on the thread of this story on Twilighted....thank you all for keeping me motivated :-)

If anyone is interested in the 'fish throwing' mentioned in this chapter there is a short youtube link in my profile.

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Packing

EPOV

"We'll meet up at Lowell's in two hours." Bella was physically restraining Alice at the entrance to Pike Place Market. She was holding her firmly by the shoulders, waiting for some acknowledgement that Alice had heard her instructions.

"Yes, yes, ok!" Alice exclaimed impatiently, her whole body appearing to be vibrating.

She sprang into action the second that Bella released her, snatching Jasper's hand and dragging him toward the crowd of shoppers.

"Two hours!" Bella shouted after them, both of us laughing at the sight of her pixie-like friend pulling a much taller Jasper behind her. His blonde head disappeared among the sea of people within seconds.

"So, where do you want to go first?" I asked Bella, willing to follow her lead.

"I like to start in the North Arcade building. The stalls in there are constantly changing, so I like to see what's new," she said, motioning in the direction of the Arcade.

"How about you lead and I'll follow." _Like a lost puppy_, I couldn't help but add in my mind, quickly visualizing myself panting like a dog and yapping at Bella's heels for her attention. I shook my head, banishing the strange thought. I wasn't _that_ far gone yet.

"Sure, but if there's something you want to see, just let me know, ok?" she conceded, unaware of how easily my mind could misconstrue the request.

"Deal," I said, my hand returning to its new home on the small of her back as she walked toward the entrance.

The marketplace was incredibly busy with every available space in the aisles between the stalls packed with people. I had lost my connection with Bella twice in the bustle of bodies, when she suddenly reached behind her and took my hand in hers. The simple gesture made my heart soar as I twisted my hand to lace our fingers together, forming a stronger, more intimate link and eliciting another blush from Bella.

There were stalls of all varieties in this part of the Market, from fresh produce and homemade baked goods, to handmade jewelry and artwork. I was walking on a cushion of air as we made our way around, with Bella only releasing my hand when we paused to check out the merchandise at the different stalls, in order to properly shop. But each time she was ready to move on, she would reach out and intertwine her fingers with mine, and each time my heart would race and a jolt of electricity would run up my arm.

_Shit. I've got it bad,_ I thought resignedly.

Something caught Bella's eye on our way out of the arcade and I trailed behind her to a stand of handmade jewelry. I hadn't seen her wear any jewelry up to this point, so I was interested to see what had drawn her there. Looking over her shoulder, I saw that she was holding up a delicate necklace consisting of a string of tiny, multi-colored glass beads with a teardrop-shaped, silver pendant. It was exquisite in its simplicity, perfect for Bella.

Leaning down to speak to her over the noise of the crowd, I said, "Let me buy that for you."

"Oh!" she jumped slightly. "No, it's ok. I don't need it, I just think it's pretty, don't you?"

"Bella, nobody _needs_ jewelry and yes, it is pretty. If you _want_ it, then I'd like to buy it for you." She was shaking her head, so I continued. "Please?" I begged teasingly.

"Honestly, Edward, I hardly ever wear any jewelry," she giggled, amused at my attempt at a pout. "It really would be a waste of money. But thank you."

She put the necklace back on the display rack and snaked her fingers through mine again, steering me away and out of the rear of building.

Once we were back out on the street, our ears were accosted by the sounds of dozens of street performers that lined the cobblestoned lane between the buildings. Stopping in front of a man who was sitting on a tall stool, playing the guitar, Bella blinked as her eyes became re-accustomed to the bright sunlight.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," I said.

"Where are you going?"

"I…uh…need to find a washroom," I lied.

"Oh, ok," she replied, looking embarrassed that she'd asked.

After making my purchase, I hurried back to where Bella was waiting. As I approached, I noticed that her cheeks were a deep shade of red and she was shuffling her feet nervously. I was baffled by her behavior until I saw a hand reach out to touch her arm. She shifted her body abruptly to avoid the unwelcome touch.

_That fucking guitar player is flirting with her!_

My blood was boiling in my veins as I picked up my pace, warring internally with the desire to pummel the guy into the sidewalk and the need to remove Bella from a situation that I had ultimately put her in by leaving her alone. The decision was made in the spilt second before I reached them.

"Hey beautiful," I purred, wrapping my arms around her waist and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. "I hope you haven't been waiting long."

Her body stiffened at first, but then she relaxed into me as she brought her hand up to lightly stroke my cheek. "No, I just got here, hon." She smiled and winked at me. "We should get going; we don't want to keep Alice and Jasper waiting."

I reluctantly unwound my arms from around her, holding my hand out for her to take, throwing a menacing glare at the ass with the guitar, before leading her away.

"Thanks for that," Bella said after we had walked a few steps.

"No, Bella. It was my fault. I shouldn't have left you. I'm sorry." I was still furious, mostly at myself.

"Hey!" She tapped me on the shoulder with her free hand. "You make it sound like I can't handle myself. I would have just walked away, but I didn't want you to panic if you came back and I was gone!"

"Oh, sorry," I said sheepishly.

"Stop apologizing." She grinned. "Let's just forget about it, ok? We still have time before we have to meet the others. Come on, let's watch them throw fish!" And with that, she had diffused yet another awkward exchange as she pulled me in the direction of the main building.

We watched the fishmongers throw their wares skillfully back and forth across the counter, occasionally pulling an unsuspecting audience member out to join in, who invariably dropped the fish, which spurred cheers from the gathered crowd.

"We should head out," Bella said, glancing at her watch after one of the flying fish whizzed by her, barely missing her leg.

I nodded my head and offered my hand to her. She took it without hesitation and we made our way through the busy side streets to the designated meeting place.

Lowell's Bar & Restaurant was a three story establishment. There was a bar at street level with the two floors of the restaurant above it. We arrived on the second floor before Alice and Jasper, and the hostess seated us at a table next to one of the large picture windows overlooking the harbor.

I had just opened my menu when I heard Bella choke out a laugh. Glancing up, I followed her gaze and soon we were both doubled up and gasping for breath at the sight before us. Alice was practically skipping towards the table, not a hair out of place, looking as though she had just spent the last two hours at a rejuvenating spa. Following behind her was an exhausted looking Jasper, his hair sticking up at odd angles and his feet dragging along the carpet as he struggled past the tables of diners, trying not to knock their plates to the floor with the dozens of bags that were hanging from both of his arms.

Alice glided into her chair while Jasper dumped his baggage under the table and flopped down with a thud, seeming to not even have the energy to pull the chair closer to the table.

"So, how was shopping?" Bella asked, stifling a laugh.

"It was great! Wasn't it Jazz?" Alice squealed.

All Jasper could muster was a lazy nod of the head as the hostess laid a menu before him.

"Food," he whispered. His vacant expression became slightly more animated as he picked up his menu as though it weighed considerably more than the four pieces of card it consisted of.

We ordered our meals and fell into the same comfortable banter that we had enjoyed the previous evening, Jasper only participating once he had had the first few bites of his burger. After our coffees were finished and Jasper had picked up the tab, much to Alice's amusement and Bella's dismay, I took half of the bags and we walked back to the car.

On the drive home, I searched fruitlessly for an excuse for Bella to prolong her visit, without sounding like the love struck teenager I had turned into in the past 24 hours. When we pulled into the driveway and got out of the car, I had no choice but to escort Bella to her truck.

"I had a wonderful time today, Edward. Thank you," Bella said through the open window as she reached over her shoulder and pulled her seatbelt across her body.

"No, thank you. I can't remember the last time I've had that much fun." I smiled and leaned down slightly so that our eyes were level. "Do you have your phone with you?" I didn't trust Bertha to get her home safely.

She fished it out of the pocket of her shorts. "Sure, why?" she asked.

I reached in and took the small red phone, flipping it open and entering my number in her contacts list. "Promise you'll call me when you get home, just so I know you got there ok."

She gave me a sly smile as she held the phone up between us and snapped my picture. "Edward, I've been driving, alone, around this city for years. I think I can make it a few blocks without killing myself."

"Just humor me, please," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," she chuckled, turning her key in the ignition. "But I'll be home before you even make it into the house!" she called out as she pulled away.

I stood in the road, unable to look away, until the tailgate of the truck disappeared around the corner.

As I entered the house I noticed Alice and Jasper engrossed in a quiet conversation on the sofa, the bags of shopping strewn on the floor at their feet. Unwilling to intrude, I told them that I was going up to my room, and they both tilted their heads in acknowledgement, never once breaking eye contact.

Twenty minutes later, I was lying on my bed, staring at the cell phone in my hand. Panic had begun to set in because I thought Bella should have arrived home within fifteen minutes of leaving me. She was running five minutes late. Just as I was ready to run downstairs and ask Alice for Bella's phone number, the generic chirp of my ringtone rang out.

"Bella?" I breathed into the receiver.

"I'm home!" she sang out.

I blew out the breath that I didn't realize I had been holding and relaxed onto my pillow.

"Good. Is everything ok?" I couldn't hide the concern in my voice.

"Yes, Edward, everything is fine. My door is locked and I've checked under the bed. I'm safe and sound, ok?" she said with undisguised amusement.

"You're making fun of me," I gasped in mock indignation.

"I'm sorry," she sniggered. "It's just that it's been a while since I've had to 'check in' with anyone."

"Well, I wasn't sure that _Bertha_ was going to make it," I sneered the name of her vehicle.

"Hey! No dissing the truck," she laughed. "She's going to come in very handy over the next couple of weeks, you'll see!"

"Speaking of which," I said a little more soberly. "Do you want me to come over tomorrow to help you get started on your packing?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that. Really, I can manage on my own."

"I know I don't _have_ to, Bella, but I _want_ to. The faster you get things done, the more time you can spend with…uh… Alice, before you go," I explained, hoping to convince her to let me see her again. "So, I'll ask you again. Would you like some help tomorrow?"

"Well…when you put it that way…sure, I'd love some help. So, I'll see you in the morning, then?"

"I'll be there first thing." I smiled.

"Ok, Edward. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Bella."

I waited until the line went dead, not wanting to be the one to break the connection.

The anxiety I had felt before Bella's call had not completely dissipated and, setting my phone down on the nightstand, I found myself staring at the alarm clock; willing the minutes to pass by more quickly.

One hour and twenty-three minutes later, I heard a high pitched giggle float down the hallway as Jasper and Alice retired to his room. Sighing, I grabbed my iPod and popped in the ear buds. I selected a playlist of my favorite classical pieces and attempted to relax, trying to shake the lingering feeling of uneasiness.

When I closed my eyes all I could see was Bella's face, as though her image had been burned onto the insides of my eyelids. I let the music wash over me as I fell asleep, my final conscious thought was of seeing her again in the morning.

I awoke the next morning to bright sunshine filling the room, my eyes squinting protectively as they struggled to adjust. My thoughts immediately turned to Bella and my heart leapt at the prospect of spending another day with her.

I noticed that I had pulled the ear buds out at some point during the night and I was thankful that the house was quiet, almost _too_ quiet.

Rolling over to look at the clock, I groaned and sank deeper into the pillow, the red numbers on the display read 6am. It was too early to leave and yet, I was wide awake and eager to get back to Bella.

I stared at the clock for fifteen minutes before deciding that I wasn't going to go back to sleep and that watching the time wasn't going to make it move any faster. Pulling back the covers, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up; raising my arms above my head I stretched out my aching muscles, tensing and relaxing them as my back arched and my toes dug into the carpet.

Thinking that I could kill some time by taking a much needed shower, I left the room and shuffled down the hall to the bathroom. Dragging the long curtain around the tub, I reached in and turned on the water, adjusting the temperature until it was just shy of scalding.

Stripping down, I left my clothes in the floor, and parted the fabric just enough to step inside. I stood, motionless for a moment, allowing the spray to heat and relax my stiff muscles. My head lolled back onto my shoulders, as the water soaked through my hair, and I closed my eyes as the droplets pelted my face.

The second that my eyes closed, I was assaulted with visions of Bella, my mind replaying the many fantasies it had created during our time together.

I instantly hardened at the image of her, naked in this very tub. Little Eddie began to throb and twitch as I relived the vivid thoughts that had been conjured up by watching her drink that shot at the bar. Reaching down to grasp my painfully erect dick, I began to stroke its length, searching for some release. My movements matched the rhythm of my imaginary Bella's mouth as she worked her way back and forth, sucking and licking as she looked up through her lashes and into my eyes.

A muffled grunt escaped from my lips as I exploded, the orgasm hitting me hard and fast; my knees weakened and my breaths came out in short, sharp puffs. I sat on the edge of the tub and waited until my heart had slowed back down and I had regained the strength in my legs, before continuing with the more mundane task of actually showering.

I stepped out of the tub and dried off the worst of the water before securing a towel around my waist. Retrieving my discarded clothing, I headed back to my room.

Throwing the garments into the hamper, I pulled the towel off and began rubbing it vigorously over my sopping wet hair, while strolling across the room to my closet. I tossed the jeans and t-shirt that I had selected onto the bed and chucked the towel in the direction of the hamper.

I caught sight of the time, as I was pulling on my jeans, and groaned again…_6:48, still too early_. Although my body was relaxed from the morning's activities, the underlying nervousness that I had felt since Bella had driven away remained and I struggled to find ways to pass the time.

I went down stairs to the kitchen and switched the coffeemaker on, hoping that Jasper and Alice would appreciate the gesture when they eventually got out of bed. I emptied the dishwasher, just for something to do, before going into the living room and choosing one of my textbooks from the shelf beside the fireplace.

Sitting down in the recliner, I flipped through the pages, unable to concentrate long enough to even read a full paragraph. I slammed the book down on the coffee table and began to pace the room, my anxiety level rising with each step. Finally, I couldn't stay in the house any longer, so I grabbed my keys and flew out of the front door.

The gentle purr of the engine served to soothe me, somewhat, and the little green numbers on the dash informed me that it was now 7:30. With the stop I was planning to make along the way, I was relieved to note that I wouldn't be getting to Bella's at _too _ungodly an hour.

I pressed the button on the intercom of Bella's building at precisely 8am.

"Hello?" she answered sleepily.

"Hi, Bella, it's Edward. Am I too early?" I spoke nervously into the mic.

"Oh…ah, no. No, it's ok. Come on up," she said as I heard a low buzzing sound when the front door unlocked.

Walking briskly through the lobby, I decided to forego the irritatingly slow elevator and instead pushed the door marked 'stairs', arriving at her door before the elevator even had time to reach the ground floor.

Her door swung open before I had a chance to knock and the anxiousness that I had been plagued with disappeared as my eyes roamed the vision before me. She was still in her rumpled pajamas and her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, but she was beyond beautiful. Her eyes were still groggy from sleep but her lips pulled into a smile when she saw the items that I was holding.

"Breakfast," I said with a smile, lifting the cardboard tray containing two coffees and a small, brown paper bag.

"That's two days in a row. You're spoiling me." She moved to the side to allow me access in to the apartment. "I'm not going to want to leave if you keep this up!" she laughed.

My heart beat wildly in my chest at her words. "Ah…you've uncovered my evil plan," I laughed as I entered the kitchen, placing the tray on the counter.

"I wasn't sure which you'd prefer," I said, handing her the coffee. "So I got a bagel and a Danish. Take your pick." I held out the bag to her.

"Ooh, the bagel, please." She licked her lips as she reached in to retrieve it.

We stood side by side, leaning against the countertop, as we ate and drank. Bella, savored every bite and every sip, while I simply savored the feeling of calm contentment that was currently washing over me.

"Well, I guess we should make a start," she sighed, throwing our empty cups into the garbage. "Are you sure you don't mind helping?"

"I am at your service." I bowed, causing her to giggle. "Your wish is my command," I added, grinning.

"You have _no_ idea what you're getting yourself into." She rolled her eyes and shook her head bemusedly.

I chuckled at her remark, knowing that she was right in more ways than one. Following her into the living room, I took a seat on the couch while she went to her room to change.

A few minutes later her door flew open wide and she began to struggle through it, her arms piled high with flattened cardboard boxes and stacks of newspaper. I leapt up from the sofa and rushed to meet her in the hallway.

"Where do you want these?" I asked, taking the cumbersome pile from her.

"Over by the far wall, I guess. Thank you." She smiled and blushed, still seeming embarrassed about accepting my assistance, and I could only conclude that being on the receiving end of an apparently selfless act was something new for her.

_If only she knew how being here was a completely selfish act on my part_, I thought dryly.

"What do you want to start packing first?" I inquired, opening up one of the boxes and taping it back into its useful form.

"I suppose we should start with stuff that I'm not going to need before I go," she reasoned. "Why don't you start with the pictures and I'll try to make a dent in these books?"

With that, I set about carefully removing the framed photos and art from the walls, wrapping each one individually in newspaper before stacking them gently in the boxes.

It took me the rest of the morning to completely pack all of them. I probably could have done it in half the time, but I frequently paused to study many of the photographs, occasionally asking Bella where they were taken or who she was with in them. I drank in every, tiny piece of new information that was revealed through her retelling of the events associated with each one.

Alice called as I was taping up the last box of pictures and Bella made arrangements for her and Jasper to pick up some Chinese food and come over later in the day. Once she ended the call, I joined Bella at the bookcase, intending to help her with the gigantic task of packing away the hundreds of books, when I noticed a small pile set off to the side.

"What are those?" I questioned, pointing at the stack.

She sighed sadly, "I've given myself a limit of three books to take with me. Those are the contenders, so far."

"Ok, why don't you hand me the definite 'no's to pack and we'll go through the 'maybe's later?" I reached over and tucked the few tendrils of hair that had escaped her ponytail gently behind her ear.

She looked unhappy for the first since we'd met and I felt an overwhelming urge to comfort her. I watched as my hand moved, without permission, to cup her cheek, lingering traitorously, as panic began to rise in my chest.

_Don't push your luck, Cullen. You don't want to scare her away. Don't make her uncomfortable. For God's sake, take your hand off her face!_

Instead of obeying my mental tirade, my hand stayed where it was and, to add insult to injury, my thumb swept an arc across the silky skin.

Relief enveloped me as Bella leaned, almost imperceptibly, into my touch before she twisted swiftly towards the shelves, removing a handful of books.

"Good idea," she said in such an even tone that she almost had me convinced that the last thirty seconds never happened. "Here, you can pack these, they're a series. If I take one, I'll have to take them all."

I took them from her, placing them in the open box on the floor, my hand still tingling from the warmth of the sparks that continued to fire whenever I touched her skin.

The remainder of the afternoon was spent with me sitting on the floor next to an open box while Bella handed me piles of books to pack away. Each time she would pull stack from the shelf she would study the spines, checking the titles, and every third or fourth handful she would pull one out to consider the options, while I looked up at her, waiting.

I loved how her face scrunched up in concentration as she stared at her selection, her eyes crinkling and her brow furrowed as though she were trying to read the pages through the cover. Her nose would wrinkle and her lips would pucker as she contemplated each one. Finally, she would begin to chew on her bottom lip as she flipped the book over to read the summary before her face smoothed out as a decision was made, either handing it to me or throwing it on the now mountainous 'maybe' pile. It was completely adorable and I honestly could have just watched her do that all day, and considered it time well spent.

It was during one of these careful inspections that we heard a key turn in the lock on the front door, and in the next second the silence was broken by an excited squeal as Alice flew into the room.

"We're here!" she cried as Bella walked over to meet her, the two of them embracing briefly.

"Well, I hope you brought food because I'm starving!" Bella answered teasingly.

"Yeah, I missed you, too." Alice shot back as Jasper entered the room carrying a huge paper bag, full of take-out.

I stood up and moved around the sofa to help Jasper unload the numerous, white cardboard cartons onto the coffee table while Bella and Alice went to the kitchen to bring out some plates and cutlery.

When we were all settled on the floor around the table, passing the cartons around and piling our plates full of food, Alice began to scan the now empty walls of the room.

"Wow, you guys were sure busy today," she drawled.

"It certainly helped to have extra pair of hands. Edward did a fantastic job." Bella smiled at me as my back straightened and my chest puffed out like the Congressional Medal of Honor had just been pinned to it.

Jasper caught my change in posture, his shoulders shook in silent laughter as he shook his head and smiled smugly. _Does nothing get past him?_ I scowled back at him and slouched back down before rejoining the conversation, which consisted mostly of Alice and Bella catching up on the day's events while Jasper and I nodded in agreement at appropriate intervals.

Once we had finished our meal, the girls challenged us to a game of Mario Kart and they set up the game while Jasper and I cleared away the plates and garbage. I sat next to Bella on the couch and Jasper sat in the chair, Alice hopping gracefully onto his lap before we started to play.

Alice and Bella were, of course, beating the living daylights out of us, but I was improving, and I was surprised at how quickly Jasper was catching on when his car suddenly left the track for no apparent reason. I looked over to where he was sitting and it was my turn to let out a conceited cackle.

His whole body was tense, the controller was gripped firmly in one hand, while the other clutched the arm of the chair so tightly that skin over his knuckles was thin and white. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open as Alice bounced excitedly in his lap, too captivated by the game to realize the effect she was having on him. I was laughing so hard that I actually snorted when his eyes began to glaze over and roll up into his head.

The sound brought him to his senses and, dropping the controller on the floor, he grasped Alice firmly by the hips, ceasing her movement. Confusion and then understanding crossed her features, making her giggle and then lean back to whisper in Jasper's ear. Her remark caused his face to light up, his mouth pulling into a huge shit eating grin, as he nodded his approval of her words.

_Ugh. It looks like I'll be spending another night with my iPod_, I griped internally.

A short time later we were all standing at the door, saying our goodbyes.

"So, same time tomorrow?" I asked Bella, hopefully.

"You mean I haven't scared you away, yet?" she teased.

"Not yet." _Not possible_. "And anyway, I'm not sure I can handle being in the house all day with these two." I grimaced playfully, motioning my head towards Alice and Jasper, who were locked together like they were afraid the other might disappear at any moment.

"I see what you mean," she laughed. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Goodnight, Bella." Alice moved to hug her, but since Jasper was unwilling to release his hold, they both wrapped Bella up in a brief embrace before moving out into the hallway.

"'Night, guys." She gave them a small wave before turning her attention back to me.

I saw my opportunity and took it; I wrapped my arms around her small frame in what I hoped came across as a friendly gesture. "Tomorrow," I whispered into her hair.

"I'll see you then." She smiled as she pulled away, and I started towards the elevator where Jasper and Alice were waiting.

"Oh, and Edward?" Bella called down the hall causing me to turn around. "Call me when you get home, you know, so I know you got there ok." She winked playfully.

"Will do," I answered, the grin on my face probably rivaling Jasper's from earlier.

The elevator doors opened and I floated inside, my heart bouncing around in my chest, performing a ridiculous happy dance, so much that even Jasper's self satisfied smirk couldn't quell it.

**A/N PS. I love reviews...they make me giddy...srsly**


	8. Goodbye

As always, I couldn't do this without my super fantastic beta cdunbar...go now and read Resident Geek...srsly...this can wait...lol

EclipseoftheTwilightMoon...HAPPY BIRTHDAY BB!!!!....Written in the Stars is also required reading....well, what are you waiting for?

The ladies on the Twilighted thread rock my socks right off....I love you all....and to the Cougarmobile ladies, you know who are, I'm on my way!!

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, in case you hadn't already guessed.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 8

Goodbye

EPOV

I was back at Bella's building at 8am the next morning, after a restless night and another couple of hours of time wasting, armed with coffee and bagels. This time she was up, dressed, and greeted me with a breathtaking smile as she opened the door.

"Again?" she chuckled, eyeing the tray. "Careful, a girl could get used to this," she warned, leading me into the kitchen.

"She should." I smiled. "I plan on bringing you something every chance I get."

She gave me a coy, sideways glance before hopping up onto the counter next to our breakfast and fishing a bagel out of the bag.

"Well, so long as you stick to coffee and bagels, I think I can accept. But no new cars or anything extravagant, ok?" she teased before taking a sip of coffee.

"Damn," I laughed. "I guess I'll have to cancel the delivery I had planned for tomorrow." I let out an exaggerated sigh and rolled my eyes to the ceiling.

She snorted at my dramatics and then we both laughed while I reveled in the comfortable camaraderie that we had built up in such a short time; along with the feeling of calming completeness I felt whenever she was near.

The day played out much the same as the day before; we continued the monumental task of sorting and packing her books, stopping to discuss certain ones as the hours flew by. As we were empting the last of the shelves, Jasper and Alice came over, with pizza from Volterra this time, and we all settled down to watch a movie.

Before I thought it was possible, the day was over and I was, once again, embracing Bella at her front door, wishing her a good night. I held her a little longer this time, relishing the feel of her in my arms and was thrilled when she didn't pull away or make a sarcastic comment when I finally released her.

With a promise to call her when I got home and to see her again the next morning, I practically skipped down the hall to join Alice and Jasper in the elevator.

The ensuing two days followed in much the same fashion. We had begun to work our way through her 'maybe' pile of books and, through much debate and discussion, had narrowed them down to a top ten. Bella had decided that she wanted to work her way through her favorite movies, watching one or two each evening, before packing them in the open box which was situated next to the entertainment center.

Jasper and Alice came by at varying times to help or bring food and we had already taken a load of boxes and smaller pieces of furniture to the storage unit. Jasper and I insisted on being the ones to do all the lifting and carrying while the girls kept us supplied with snacks and bottled water.

Each evening I reluctantly returned home. The nights I spent away from her were filled with anxiety; lying awake for hours recalling every look or touch that had passed between us throughout the day, counting down the seconds until I could be back on her doorstep. Plagued by an overwhelming feeling that each minute spent without her was a minute wasted.

My physical reactions to her presence had not subsided. On the contrary, they had become more intense over time. I found myself in a near constant state of arousal from the moment she answered her door, her scent enveloping me as I walked by her. My condition would be painfully punctuated each time she'd reach for something, revealing a sliver of smooth, creamy skin, when her shirt rose up slightly. Or whenever she bent over to pick something up. Or when she would brush past me on her way through the apartment.

Those were the images that invaded my mind when I finally fell asleep. Not only did this woman consume my every waking thought, she also starred in all of my dreams. The throbbing morning wood I awoke with each day, as a result, made my morning shower ritual essential for more than just personal hygiene reasons.

I was hornier than a teenage boy at a Playboy mansion party, and it took all of my willpower at times to not follow through with the frequent urges to show her exactly the effect she had on me. Thankfully, on those occasions, logic outweighed the instinctual need to satisfy my baser impulses.

My reasons for holding back were many and varied. First of all, I was convinced that if I gave in to temptation, I would not be able to let her go; my initial impulse to drop to my knees and beg her to stay would certainly become a reality and probably cause her to run screaming to the airport.

Another concern was how my advances would be perceived. Surely, making a move on a girl while possessing the knowledge that she was leaving town, possibly permanently, would suggest a desire for a 'no strings attached' fling and that was _not_ the impression I wanted Bella to leave with. Even if she were accepting of my advances, the chances of her wanting to try to build a relationship on such a rocky foundation, should she return, would be slim. The thought of having no chance with her later, when we had more time, because of a mistake made in these two weeks, was unbearable.

My biggest fear, however, was that she wouldn't be interested in pursuing any more than the friendship that was budding between us and that by pushing things too far or too fast, I could ruin what we _did_ have. I truly cherished the time we spent together and was afraid to do anything that may cause her to be uncomfortable and consequently cut short our already very limited time.

In spite of all my honorable intentions, the pull I felt to be in contact with her was too strong to ignore and I spent my time finding ways to be close to her, without the risk of total rejection. I had established early on that handholding and quick embraces were not overstepping any boundaries that Bella may have set, so I took every available opportunity to do both. When my hand acted of its own accord and stroked her face, I discovered, to my great astonishment and joy, that she didn't shy away from that either, so that became something else I did as often as possible.

By the fifth day we had settled into a very relaxed and comfortable routine. We had spent the morning organizing and packing unessential items in the kitchen and had retired to the sofa to finally narrow down the pile of top ten books to the final three. Bella was sitting cross legged beside me, close enough that her knee was resting on my thigh, and I had my arm stretched out on the back of the sofa behind her as we discussed her options.

When she couldn't decide between the final five titles that were strewn over the remainder of the sofa, she let out an exasperated sigh and leaned back; resting her head on my shoulder with her arm falling back to brush against my side. My hand gripped the back of the sofa to prevent it from reaching down and scooping her in closer as I took a deep breath before drowning in the glorious scent of her hair that was now a mere inch away from my face.

She continued to debate the pros and cons of each book, as I fought to hold myself together, until she finally decided on her favorite three. I watched as she set the last two books to be packed aside, before she exhaled loudly and slowly got up to pick out our movie for tonight.

Alice and Jasper were not visiting tonight, so Bella and I made do with reheated leftovers for dinner before settling down to watch the film. To my delight, Bella relaxed into her previous position next to me before throwing a blanket over both our legs and hitting 'play' on the remote control.

As she watched the movie, my mind ran through all the possibilities that this new development presented. Was she trying to send a message? Was she simply so at ease around me that this seemed like a natural progression for her? Would she act like this around any friend? Am I reading too much into this?

I concluded that I _was_ probably reading too much into this simple gesture and resolved to just relax and enjoy whatever morsels of intimacy Bella decided to throw my way; letting her set the pace and intensity. I allowed my arm to fall lazily from the back of the couch and my fingertips barely touched the skin on her exposed arm. I felt her flinch minutely when our skin made contact and worried that I had over stepped that invisible line before I felt her relax, once again, into my side.

When the movie was over, Bella got up to turn off the TV and pack away the movie while I got ready to leave. I moved towards the door, expecting her to follow me, as was our routine, when she whispered my name softly from across the room, effectively stopping me in my tracks.

"Bella?' I asked, turning to where her voice was coming from.

She was standing at the opposite end of the couch, picking nervously at a loose thread on the seam of the upholstery. Her shoulders were hunched and tense as she stared intently at her busy fingers.

"Were you planning on coming and spending the day here _every_ day?" she questioned, hesitantly.

My stomach churned and I swallowed hard, forcing back the bile that had begun to rise in my throat.

_This is it. She doesn't want me to come back._ I panicked. _I should've given her some space instead for forcing my presence on her every second. Way to go, Edward!_

"I can't think of anything else I'd rather do," I said truthfully, struggling to keep my tone light and even, while a thin film of sweat formed on my brow.

"Well…I…um," she mumbled, still staring down at her hands before sucking in a deep breath. "It seems silly for you to go home just to sleep. This sofa pulls out into a bed so…uh…you can stay here if you want," she blurted out in one breath.

Once my brain had caught up with what she had said, I blew out a long breath and my body relaxed so completely that I almost collapsed onto the floor. Figuring that having me faint was probably not the answer she was looking for, I pulled myself together.

"I'd love to," I replied lightly, attempting the relive the tension in her posture. "If you're sure I won't be in the way?"

She slowly raised her head; her beautiful brown eyes met mine as her lips pulled into a small smile. When I returned her gesture with a big, dumb grin, her shoulders loosened as her smile broadened. And, just like that, _we_ were back.

"Of course not," she said brightly. "Alice used to spend most of her time here before. To be honest, it's been kind of weird to be here alone for so many nights." She moved towards the coffee table and was about to move it out of the way when I interrupted.

"I'll get this," I offered, picking up the table and moving it off to the side.

"Ok, I'll get you some bedding," she called over her shoulder as she headed for her room.

I had just finished pulling out the mattress and frame when she returned with a pile of linens. We worked together to make up the bed and then Bella handed me the t-shirt and sweat pants that I had worn that first night.

"So…I was thinking that maybe we could go to your house tomorrow?" she asked, a little timidly. "I'd love to have a bath and then you could pick up some clothes while we're there?"

"Sounds like a plan," I answered, desperately trying to ignore the bathtub fantasy that popped into my mind the moment she mentioned it.

"Ok." She grinned. "Well, goodnight, Edward," she said as she walked down the hall.

"Goodnight, Bella." My eyes followed her retreating form.

"Oh and, Edward?" Bella turned, with her hand on the doorknob. "It's my turn to make breakfast tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok," I chuckled before she disappeared into her room.

I quickly stripped down to my boxers and pulled on the t-shirt that Bella had given me before sliding between the sheets on the surprisingly comfortable bed. Sinking my head into the pillow, I automatically rolled over to face the direction of the hallway and for the first time in a week, I fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" I was awoken the next morning to Bella plopping herself down on the bed beside me.

I reluctantly opened my eyes and stared at her blearily. She was holding two plates, stacked with pancakes and I could smell that there was coffee nearby.

"What time is it?" I rasped, easing myself up to lean against the back of the sofa.

"Nine o'clock!" she exclaimed, passing me a plate. "Honestly, how you managed to get here at eight every morning is beyond me. I've been banging around in that kitchen for half an hour and you haven't even stirred!" she finished, cutting through her pancakes.

"Alarm clock," I lied, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Well, eat your food," she giggled at my disheveled appearance and pointed her fork at the plate in my lap. "I made pancakes so that we could use up that maple syrup you found!"

I obeyed her order and ate the delicious breakfast, nodding and humming my appreciation throughout. When we had finished, Bella took my plate into the kitchen and I grabbed my jeans from the end of the bed and made my way to the bathroom, amazed and refreshed by my extended sleep.

A little over an hour later I was lying on my own bed, distracted by the sounds of water dripping and swishing around as Bella unwound in the tub. The fact that there was only a wall separating me from a very wet, very naked Bella was driving me crazier than I imagined possible. I was so turned on, I couldn't think straight. Hell, I couldn't think at all. And I'd almost forgotten what I had planned to do to pass the time while waiting for her to finish.

When I heard her begin to hum, I couldn't take it any more. The image of her in my head, coupled with the sounds of the water and now her voice, were too much. I grabbed my trusty iPod, popped in the ear buds and, sitting down at my desk, I booted up my computer, logged onto iTunes and busied myself with downloading some items I'd been meaning to purchase.

I was startled a short time later by a tap on my shoulder. I spun around in my chair and found myself confronted with Bella's chest. My eyes widened while I gawped for a second at the way her breasts were moving, before I realized that she was talking to me.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said, pulling the buds out of my ears and raising my eyes to meet hers.

"I said that I did knock, but you didn't hear me. I can see why now," she laughed and pointed to my iPod. "Anyway, I'm ready when you are. I'll meet you downstairs?"

"Sure," I replied. "I think I'll have a quick shower first, though, ok?"

"No problem, I wanted to speak to Alice before we left, so take your time." She smiled and turned away. I watched the sway of her hips as she walked across the room and out of the door.

I was feeling more than a little guilty about what I was about to do, while Bella was in the house, but I could see no other option. _Well, besides dragging her back into the bedroom._ My balls were blue from listening to her in the bath, and then after having had her breasts in my face less than a minute ago, I knew I wouldn't make it through the rest of the day without finding some relief first. I sighed in resignation and made my way to the bathroom.

When I got back downstairs, relaxed and refreshed, the girls were excitedly making plans for the next day. Sunday had been declared a 'no work day' and the four of us were going to spend the day on Bainbridge Island, continuing with the 'tourist in your own town' theme. After making arrangements to meet in the morning at the ferry terminal, Bella and I left to continue our work and spend another evening eating popcorn and watching movies.

* * *

Despite the fact that the ferry was teeming with tourists, it felt as though Bella and I were the only ones aboard as we stood on the deck, leaning against the railings, silently watching the Seattle skyline becoming further and further away. The ever present breeze off the water caused Bella to shiver and wrap her arms around herself in an effort to keep warm. Pushing myself back from the railing, I moved to stand behind her, attempting to shield her from the chill as I rubbed my hands briskly up and down her arms to try to keep her warm. She turned her head to me and smiled in gratitude before leaning against my chest.

The ferry pulled towards the dock as we stood there, my arms on either side of hers, our hands in a neat row, side by side on the rail while she relaxed against me. I looked down to the peaceful expression on her face; her head rested on my shoulder and her eyes were closed as she breathed in the salty air in a deep, steady rhythm.

It was in that fleeting second that the seed of despair, which had lain dormant in my stomach since the time I had learned that she was leaving, began to grow. I knew that, from this moment on, the remainder of our time together would be bittersweet. Suddenly, each second that passed no longer held the hope that I had so foolishly harbored, that watching her leave would get easier, but instead it would mark the impending arrival of our goodbye.

We were jostled by the docking of the ferry, effectively breaking us both from our reveries. I breathed out a heavy sigh before offering my hand to Bella to escort her through crowded ship. She looked at me quizzically, but left her question unasked before lacing her fingers through mine and allowing me to lead the way. Although my heart was decidedly heavier from my most recent revelation, I was still determined, perhaps more so now then before, to enjoy whatever time I had left with her.

Our morning was spent on the beach, the four of us chilling out and enjoying the short lived Northwest summer. The conversation between Alice and Bella had turned to one of fights, airports, and suitcases. Each travel related word caused a tightening in my chest and the looks I was receiving from Jasper had changed from the smug snickers and smirks of last week, to ones of apology and pity, which really wasn't helping my situation at all.

After having lunch in a small café, we parted company. Alice felt the need to stroll around the shops in the village and dragged Jasper off on yet another shopping excursion. I was beginning to wonder if the girl had a problem. Bella and I, on the other hand, preferred to take in some of the trails that the island had to offer.

We fell into an easy conversation as we walked, hand in hand, through the trees and it was at this point I discovered yet another side to Bella. She was a klutz. It would seem that any grace she appeared to have possessed was only in effect when there weren't leaves and tree roots in her path.

I spent the majority of my time with her in my arms, saving her from hitting the ground. And while I loved being her savior, I couldn't help but caution her to be more careful; joking about there being no hospital on the island and not wanting to have to have her air lifted back to Seattle.

"Well, it's a good thing that I bought along my own personal physician then, isn't it Dr. Cullen?" she laughed, nudging my shoulder playfully.

The reaction I had to her calling me Dr. Cullen was, admittedly, not conducive to a doctor/patient relationship and I hoped it was not the reaction I would have every time somebody addressed me by that title. I chuckled at the image of me getting called before the Medical Review Board for getting a raging hard on each time I was paged, in my future career.

We met up with Alice and Jasper back at the ferry terminal in the early evening and once on board, Bella and I took up our previous position on the deck. It was warm inside the passenger area of the boat but the evening had brought with it a much cooler breeze and I was surprised that Bella had insisted on remaining outside for our return journey. It did, however, give me an excuse to wrap myself around her more tightly to try to keep her warm and so I decided not to question her motives and just enjoyed the half hour trip.

After joining Alice and Jasper for dinner and a few drinks, we returned to Bella's apartment, where we both realized that we were too tired from our day outside to stay up to watch another movie. We worked together to make up my bed before saying our goodnights and I watched Bella slip into her room.

Monday flew by in a flurry of activity; Alice came over to help Bella pack her suitcase and carry-on, boxing up any unnecessary items along the way while I spent the day packing her less personal items, CDs, linens, kitchen utensils, etc. The plan was to have everything packed and ready by the end of the day as the four of us were moving the remainder of the furniture and belongings to the storage unit the following day.

Bella's flight was leaving on Friday morning, and Renee and the Brandon's both wanted to spend some time with her before she left. She would be leaving her truck at Alice's parents while she was away. So the plan was that we would move everything out on Tuesday and then she and Alice would drive separately to Redmond. They were going for dinner with the Brandon's and staying there overnight, then spending time with Renee on Wednesday, before returning to Seattle on Wednesday evening. Jasper and I had offered our guest room to Bella for her final two nights in Washington.

Alice and Jasper showed up early the next morning and while the girls finished any last minute packing, Jasper and I wrestled the sofa bed into to elevator and then onto the truck. When we finally made it back upstairs, the girls were waiting for us with water, coffee, and cereal, which we gratefully accepted before continuing on.

After three trips to the storage unit, with the truck loaded with furniture and the Volvo piled with boxes, we were finally done. Bella wanted to make one last check of the apartment to ensure nothing was left behind before she handed her key to the building manager. I, naturally, followed her up. She quickly scanned the rooms before returning to where I was standing in the living room.

I watched her face as she took in the bare walls and the empty expanse of floor, her eyes darkened and her brow creased in sorrow. Seeing her look so sad, I had an overwhelming urge to do whatever it took to make the expression go away. I wanted to take her in my arms and tell that everything was going to be ok. I wanted to kiss her until that crease in her forehead smoothed out and then kiss her some more, until her smile was back. I wanted to bring all her stuff back and put the apartment back to the way it was, if it would make her happy.

So, I did the only thing I could do, I gave her some time and then, silently offered her my hand. She looked at it before glancing up to look into my eyes. And then she did smile. Not the full, knock me off my feet smile that I'd hoped for but it was a smile, nonetheless. She placed her small hand in mine and I gave it a slight squeeze before leading her out of the door and to the elevator for the last time.

Tuesday night Jasper and I sat in silence in our living room; he had taken his usual place on the recliner and was staring at the TV. 'Gods and Generals' was playing on the TV but I was spared the running commentary on the history of the characters and the critique of the filmmakers' accuracy that always accompanied the viewing in the past as he sat, expressionless.

I had taken up residence on the sofa, an open textbook in my lap with a blank notepad on the cushion beside me, a pen held loosely in my right hand as I tried to concentrate on the words that were swimming on the pages before me.

It was still fairly early when Jasper finally turned his head towards me, the movement causing me to look up from the book I couldn't read. We simply rolled our eyes at each other before closing everything up for the night and going to our rooms to, presumably, wallow some more in privacy. If it wasn't so pathetic, it would have been funny.

Bella still starred in my dreams that night, but not in the way she had for the past week and half. I could see her and get close to her in every scenario; however, when I reached out to touch her, it was as if there was an invisible barrier surrounding her, preventing me from making contact. I tried everything from approaching her slowly, trying to slip past the shield undetected, to holding out my arms and encouraging her to reach out to me, but nothing worked. Each time, I was allowed to get to within an inch of her skin only to be denied the touch I craved.

I woke up on Wednesday morning, frustrated and angry. Jasper tried to coax me out of my room at about noon; his spirits had lifted considerably as the day wore on and he took it upon himself to attempt to cheer me up. He spent a couple of hours annoying the hell out of me, not leaving me alone for a second, telling stupid jokes or boring me with some civil war story and, while I appreciated the effort, he really wasn't helping matters. My heart felt like it weighed a thousand pounds and that seed in my stomach had sprouted into a full grown tree overnight.

After a few moments of blessed silence, Jasper finally said, quietly, "You know, Alice is convinced she'll come back."

I looked up at him and blew out a defeated sigh. "Jasper, you were there yesterday. Her apartment is empty, she has a one way ticket, and for reasons that I don't understand, she seems determined to give this her best shot."

"That's what I told Alice." There was pity in his eyes again. "But she just said 'I know these things' and tapped her finger on her temple." He looked amused as he recalled the conversation.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked, exasperated.

"Damned if I know!" He rolled his eyes. "But the point is, she knows Bella better than either one of us, so there's got to be something to it, right?"

"Maybe," I conceded, my heart lightening minutely at the thought.

"Have you thought about telling her how you feel?" Jasper's voice dropped as he became more serious.

"What I am supposed to say? 'Oh, by the way, I know you're leaving and we've only known each other for a week, but I just thought you should know that I am completely obsessed with you and if you don't come back there is a good chance that I'll be showing up on your doorstep before the year is out'? She'll have an Order of Protection issued against me by day's end. Her dad's a cop, you know?" I leaned back against the headboard and groaned.

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess it does make you sound kind of creepy," he chuckled. "But, if you do decide to go that route, could you make sure I'm there to see it?"

"Not funny, Jasper." I reached behind me and pulled out a pillow, throwing it at his head before we both started laughing at my ridiculous situation.

Satisfied that he had accomplished his mission to pull me out of my mood, Jasper stood up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"If your ass isn't downstairs in ten minutes, I'm coming back up. I don't think I've told you about the Napoleonic Wars before, have I?" he threatened with a grin on his way out the door. "The girls will be here soon and I, for one, can't wait!" he shouted out, on his way down the hall.

Knowing that he wasn't bluffing about the history lesson spurred me into action. I quickly changed before following Jasper downstairs. The effort he went to this afternoon to make sure that I was ok gave me hope that maybe I would be able to manage to get through the days once Bella was gone. My only concern now was to make the most of our last hours together.

Bella and Alice arrived a short time later and we all convened to the living room. Alice hopped on Jasper's lap, as was the norm now, and Bella sat next to me on the couch. We talked for a while about the things they had done since we'd seen them last while Jasper and I evaded any questions about our own activities during their absence, not needing them to know that we were practically useless without them.

Bella had chosen to leave her Wii with Alice, rather than put it in storage, and Alice decided to keep it at our house. Once it was set up, we chose a different game to play, this time going with a bowling game that had us arranging the furniture in order to accommodate the movement that was necessary to play.

After playing for a couple of hours we called it a night and I took Bella's suitcase upstairs to the guest room and wished her a goodnight at her door before crossing the hall and heading for my own bed. Crawling between the sheets, I lay on my side facing the door, My heart was still heavier than normal, but there was calm air flowing over me as I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke on Thursday with the determination of a death row inmate who was facing the chair the next morning. Trepidation about what was to come filled each moment, but it was overridden by the desire to fully experience every second to the fullest until that time came.

Jasper cooked breakfast for the four of us, and Bella and I cleared away the dishes afterwards. We had the radio on and I couldn't help but hum along to one of the songs as it played.

"I never pegged you for a Buckcherry fan," Bella laughed.

"I'll have you know," I quirked an eyebrow at her, "That my taste in music is quite varied, and pretty damn good, if I do say so myself," I added, smirking.

"I think I'll be the judge of that," she quipped, raising her eyebrow in a challenge.

"Ok," I said, grabbing her hand. "I'll show you."

I pulled her up the stairs and into my room, stopping in front of my CD collection.

"Whoa," she gasped. "That's a lot of music!" she exclaimed as she ran her fingers along the shelves slowly, pulling out her selections as she went.

I picked up the discs she had chosen so far and began loading them into my stereo. Once it was full, I grabbed the remote and switched it on before handing the control to Bella. She couldn't possibly have realized that I had never done anything like that before in my life. It was a _huge _deal for me to allow someone else to have free reign over my music and I had handed her that remote without giving it a second thought. Jasper had almost lost a finger when he tried to change the radio station in my car not too long ago.

The rest of the day was spent in my room, just the two of us listening to everything from classical to rock. We laid on the floor, side by side with our eyes closed, as the soft piano of Debussy washed over us. We sat on the bed discussing bands she'd never heard of as I played her some of my favorite tracks from each one. She sang along to some of the older songs that we both loved. She even started head banging and playing air guitar to some of the heavier rock in my collection while I watched and laughed, falling for her even harder than I had already.

My meticulously arranged CD rack had been annihilated, stacks of CDs littered the floor and under normal circumstances I would have been crawling the walls trying to keep everything organized, but today I just couldn't bring myself to care about anything except the smile I saw on Bella's face each time she listened to something new.

When she finally noticed my DVD collection, her face lit up as she looked at me with a question in her eyes. I smiled and nodded, silently asking her pick whichever movie she wanted as I turned the stereo off and turned on the TV.

We watched movies well into the night and I was thrilled that she seemed as reluctant for this night to end as I was. Finally, just as the current movie was about to end, I turned to ask her what she wanted to watch next when I noticed that she had fallen asleep.

Quietly turning off the TV, I shifted my body so that I was lying on my side, facing her, taking the opportunity to watch her as she slept. She was even more gorgeous than I thought possible, lying on my pillow, her face smooth and relaxed, mouth slightly open with a soft snoring sound coming out, which told me that she was deeply asleep. Her hair had fallen into her eyes and I gently brushed it back so that I could see her more clearly.

My eyes were getting heavy as I stared, transfixed, at the angel beside me when suddenly she spoke. It was almost too quiet for me to hear but my heart knew exactly what she said as it swelled in my chest, threatening to break out. A smile spread across my face as I relaxed into sleep, my last thought before succumbing, was the word whispered from those beautiful lips…_Edward_.

When I awoke the next morning, she was gone. My heart raced and a feeling of dread filled my veins at the possibility that she had left without saying goodbye when I heard the sounds of the shower coming from the next room and voices echoing up from downstairs. Taking a deep breath, I pulled myself up and out of bed.

Arriving in the kitchen, I was greeted by a morose Alice and a sympathetic Jasper.

"Are you sure you can't come with us?" Alice asked glumly. "I'm sure we could fit you in."

"No, Alice, it's ok. I have that appointment, remember?" I answered. "I'll just say goodbye to her here."

I tried to smile but I'm sure it came across as more of a grimace, because Jasper flinched at the sight. I had made the excuse that I was going to be too busy to go to the airport today, knowing that I would not be able to watch Bella walk through the security gates without making a fool of myself and very possibly getting arrested.

"Hey guys! Cheer up, it may never happen!" Bella tried to sound cheerful as she joined us in the kitchen.

She was answered with forced smiles from Alice and me as Jasper's eyes darted worriedly between the three of us.

"So…are you ready to go?" he asked the room in general, nervously.

"I suppose so," Bella and Alice said in unison before genuine smiles appeared on their faces.

"I'll go get your bags," I said, hurrying out of the room and stomping up the stairs.

Jasper met me at the bottom of the stairs and took the bags out of the already open door and into the car. My eyes locked with Bella's as she stood in the foyer waiting for me. I opened my arms as I approached and I could see the tears poised to fall down her cheeks as I wrapped her in a tight embrace, knowing that if I saw her cry I wouldn't be able to let her go. She hugged me back more firmly than she ever had before and we stayed bound together for what seemed like an eternity and, at the same time, not long enough.

"I'll miss you," I whispered into the top of her head and I felt her stiffen slightly. "Kicking my ass on the Wii," I finished, moving my hands to her shoulders and pushing her gently away. I looked into her damp eyes and forced another smile.

She let out a small chuckle and wiped her eyes. "I think Princess Toadstool over there can teach you a thing or two," she said, motioning to Alice, who was waiting by her car.

"I bet she can." I managed a half smile. "Take care of yourself, Bella," I said softly.

"I will," she breathed, turning towards the door. "Goodbye, Edward."

"Goodbye, Bella," I choked out as the door clicked closed behind her.

I stared at the door as I listened to the sound of the engine kicking to life in the driveway, and then as the car backed out into the street, my world dimmed once again.

**A/N....::hides::....please review and let me know what you think.....**


	9. Leaving on a Jet Plane

Thank you to my super speedy ninja beta...cdunbar...comma wrangler extraordinaire ;-)

To PurdueLiz for sharing a brain with me...check out our collab for some Christmas fluff...also check out her story More than a Memory, if you haven't already.

EclipseoftheTwilightMoon...what can I say to my fan club president except...I love ya BB...now let's get Edward to the Lake already.....LOL

HAPPY HOLIDAYS to everyone who reads this....I'll try not to take so long next time....MWAH!

Disclaimer: It's not mine.

* * *

CHAPTER 9

Leaving on a Jet Plane

BPOV

I was standing by the security gates that led to the departure lounge for my flight to Chicago. Tears flowed freely down my face as I rubbed the back of a sobbing Alice, who had wrapped herself around me in a fiercely tight embrace.

"I…*hiccup*…don't want…*hiccup*…you to go!" she wailed in to my shoulder as the third and final boarding call for my flight was made over the impersonal loudspeaker system.

I glanced pleadingly at Jasper, who was standing behind Alice, looking for all the world like his heart was breaking simply because Alice was so distraught. He answered my silent appeal by gently removing her arms from around my waist and whispering soothingly in her ear.

"Come on, baby. You have to let Bella go. She's going to miss her flight," he cooed.

His words brought on a fresh set of tears from Alice as she threw herself into his arms and cried into his chest while he stroked her hair. The pained expression on his face made me feel even worse about this whole idea.

I knew this was going to be difficult, but necessary for Alice and me, but now it seemed that I was inadvertently hurting others with my departure.

I tried to compose myself as much as I could, wiping the tears from my cheeks with my hands and taking a couple of deep breaths before throwing an apologetic look toward Jasper. He simply nodded once as we both turned our attention back to Alice.

"Alice, honey. Look at me," I said softly, placing my hand on her shoulder in an attempt to loosen her grip on Jasper.

Slowly she turned toward me. Her big, blue eyes were bloodshot and brimming with fresh tears and her breathing was erratic, making her take in gulps of air while her bottom lip quivered.

"Please don't cry." I leaned down so that we were eye level with one another as I brushed some stray hairs from her forehead. "We've been through this already, haven't we? You'll hardly notice I'm gone. We'll still talk to each other all the time, you'll see. We can call, text, e-mail, chat," I listed off the many forms of communication as Alice sucked in a deep breath, calming slightly.

"Promise?" she asked, her voice still shaky.

"Of course, silly." I gave her a watery smile, which she returned as she swiped away the tears that were now beginning to drip from her chin.

I opened my arms for one last, brief hug and the invitation was accepted by both Jasper and Alice, as they each wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Look out for her for me," I whispered to Jasper and he squeezed me tighter by way of reply.

"Have a safe trip, Bella," he said to the top of my head as I nodded and took a deep breath before releasing them both and taking a step back.

"Well, I guess this is it!" I forced what I hoped was an excited looking smile as I took a final look at the perfect couple and hitched my carry-on bag more securely onto my shoulder.

I lifted my hand in a small wave before turning around and waking determinedly to the x-ray conveyor belt and watching my bag disappearing through the tunnel. Beating down the urge to look back, I retrieved it from the other side and marched towards the departure gate.

Finding a seat in the lounge, I set my bag on the floor and tried to relax into the uncomfortable plastic, waiting with my fellow passengers until they began calling us by row number to actually board the plane. My head fell back onto the hard surface and my eyes closed as I allowed myself to ponder my reasons for this drastic change in my life.

The familiar bubble of panic began to rise in my chest as I considered all that I was leaving behind. I loved Seattle, I enjoyed my job, and most of all I loved Alice and was going to miss her terribly. I really wasn't ready to make such a permanent change, which was why all my belongings were in storage and not loaded onto a moving van at the moment.

I suppose I had always known that I would move back to Chicago eventually. After moving out of Renee's, it seemed like the obvious progression for me. I could have moved in with Charlie and maybe pursued my education there, once I had graduated from high school; however, once Alice had secured her place at UW I fell into a comfortable routine of working during the day and spending time with her in the evenings.

Consequently, the time to move was never 'right' and if I was honest with myself, I really didn't want to leave the comfort of everything I had known for so many years. Ultimately, leaving Seattle meant abandoning Alice and, after all that she and her family had done for me, that wasn't something I was ready or willing to do. Until now.

Things had changed over the past six months and I had realized that my reasons for staying in Seattle could just as easily become Alice's reasons for staying there too. There was no denying that Alice had an extraordinary talent when it came to fashion design and she had recently been approached by a number of fashion houses from all over the world. Each time she got a call or letter from New York, Paris, or Milan I would join in her excitement and encourage her to pursue whichever offer she found most appealing. I was genuinely thrilled and happy for her but every time the subject of leaving to follow her dreams came up, I could see sadness and fear in her eyes. Knowing the thought of leaving me behind would dampen her enthusiasm to the point of possibly rejecting the chance of a lifetime, I decided to make her choice easier for her.

Charlie had been bugging me to come for a visit for a while and I had missed him and the few friends I still had in Chicago, since I hadn't made it out there for a few years. When I realized how much vacation time my work owed me I began to think that now may be the perfect opportunity to reconnect with my dad and, at the same time, attempt to show Alice that it was entirely possible to maintain our close friendship even at a great distance.

When I first broached the idea with Alice, she was excited that I was finally going back to visit Charlie again and then upset when I told her I may not come back. I spent many an evening trying to convince her that we would still keep in touch and that this move would be best for both of us in the long run. Ever the optimist, she clung to the fact that I was not fully committed to a permanent change, as evidenced by my refusal to give my notice at work and the rental of the storage unit rather than the moving truck.

What I hadn't factored into the equation when I was making my plans was the possibility that Alice may find another, unrelated reason to stay in Seattle. Seeing her and Jasper together was like watching two halves joining to make a whole, and although they had only been dating for a short period of time, it was hard to imagine a time that they weren't together. I reasoned that I still needed to put some distance between us so that her decision to stay or go would not be influenced by me, at least. I was confident that Jasper had only her best interests at heart and would encourage her to follow whatever path she felt she needed to.

The other unexpected complication was Edward and my feelings towards him. From the first time I saw him at O'Flannigan's there was an undeniable physical attraction to him. He had caught my eye across the busy bar immediately and after being introduced, I had convinced myself that someone so impossibly gorgeous couldn't ever be attracted to anyone as relatively plain as me.

That train of thought had allowed me to function somewhat normally around him and we managed to have a really good time together. I had expected him to be arrogant or superficial, as was often the case with both men and women graced with such natural beauty, but I was pleasantly surprised that he was neither of those things.

Instead, I found him to be attentive, funny, and almost a little shy at times. He always seemed genuinely interested in anything I had to say and when he spoke of his family and his friendship with Jasper, there was a definite softness to him that suggested he loved them all very much. It was refreshing to talk to a guy who didn't feel it necessary to display a mask of bravado when he was in the presence of the opposite sex. I felt comfortable around him and that made it easy for me to show my more playful side, which was usually kept fairly well hidden until I got to know people better.

There was no doubt that we enjoyed each other's company but the idea that he could have feelings for me that ran deeper than friendship had not occurred to me initially and I took each day as it came, savoring our limited time together.

Reflecting back on the past two weeks, a number of emotions washed over me. First, there was happiness and a small smile pulled at my lips when I thought of all time we had spent together in Seattle sight-seeing, at my apartment packing, and in his room listening to music and watching movies. It seemed that my every waking moment since meeting him and leading up to my departure involved laughing, talking, or just relaxing with Edward.

He had quickly established himself as a constant in my life and as a result, thinking about him also brought on the sting of sadness. I had been preparing myself to leave Alice for months and through all of my assurances to her that we would remain in constant contact, I had begun to believe that the change in my situation wouldn't be completely unbearable. Edward and I, on the other hand, had never discussed whether or not our friendship would continue across the miles and so I was left with the very real possibility that the previous two weeks were likely the beginning and the end of our acquaintance.

The idea of never seeing or talking to him again hurt, probably more than it should, and I suddenly wished that I'd had the courage to raise the subject when I'd had the opportunity. I had been too wrapped up in simply being with him and was worried that talking about any kind of a future may ruin the mood or possibly send him running. I couldn't stand the thought of being responsible for any kind of awkwardness between us and so I left my concerns unvoiced, consoling myself with the knowledge that I would most likely hear about bits and pieces of his life through talking with Alice. As long as she was with Jasper, then Edward would at least remain in _her _life.

However, the overwhelming emotion that flooded my mind and my heart as I sat waiting for my row number to be called was confusion. While I had assumed early on that Edward and I were merely friends, there were times that his actions and even his words suggested otherwise. Occasionally I would catch him looking at me with such intensity it was almost unnerving, his clear green eyes would seem to be trying to convey a different meaning behind his words or he would reach out and touch my cheek or my hand with such tenderness that an outsider would have presumed we were lovers. But each time, as quickly as the moment began, it would be gone and we would resume our normal playful banter, acting as though nothing out of the ordinary had taken place.

I spent many a night mulling over what the day's events could have meant, always coming to the same conclusion. Even if there was more to our relationship than a convenient companionship, brought about by the fact that our two best friends were dating each other, Edward never pushed things beyond a certain point and for that I was grateful. As much as I would have liked to explore things further with him under normal circumstances, I was not interested in any kind of a 'final fling' and to have crossed that line with him before leaving town indefinitely would have made my departure infinitely more difficult, not to mention making any future correspondence uncomfortable.

As it stood, we had parted on good terms. I could still feel the way he held me close when we said goodbye and when he whispered that he would miss me, I had stiffened involuntarily and panicked that a sudden shift in our relationship at that point may have damaged whatever it was that we had built so far. He sensed my hesitancy, as always, and turned the remark into something lighthearted, as was our way, before I made a hasty retreat to the car hoping to hide my tears.

I was brought out of my reverie by the announcement that my row was now boarding. With a heavy sigh, I hoisted my bag onto my shoulder and made my way with the other passengers to the gate. As I handed my boarding pass to the pretty girl at the counter, I steeled myself with renewed resolve to put Seattle and all my doubts behind me and to make a concerted effort to embrace this new chapter in my life with the enthusiasm it deserved.

If I was to truly give Chicago a chance, then I couldn't afford to dwell on 'what if's' and 'what might have been's'. I tried my best to push all thoughts of what I would miss aside, deciding instead to look forward to the many possibilities that awaited me at the end of my four hour flight.

Besides, I reasoned, I'm sure Edward isn't going to be wasting his time brooding over me while I am gone. Surely he would just go back to doing whatever it was he did before we met… wouldn't he? I chuckled to myself as I wondered exactly what it was he _did_ do before, as it seemed that there hadn't been anything particularly pressing taking up his time in the last two weeks, apart from me. I guessed that it was simply the fact that he'd been on summer break and therefore had an overabundance of spare time.

I ignored the strange look from the airline employee as she handed me back my pass, still giggling quietly as I walked through the tunnel on my way to the plane. I did manage to compose myself before I made it to the door. Sliding into my window seat, I fidgeted around for a few minutes in an effort to find a comfortable position in the limited space.

_Did these seats get smaller or have I gotten bigger since the last time I flew?_

Finally, I settled in to the least uncomfortable position I could find and sat my carry-on bag on my lap so that I could get my book out before anyone sat next to me and tried to strike up a conversation. The last thing I wanted to do was to have to make small talk for four hours with a complete stranger that I was almost guaranteed to never see again.

As a rule I would normally have traveled with nothing more than a small purse and a suitcase, but the bag on my lap was the maximum dimensions allowable for carry on baggage thanks to Alice and her insistence that I have a full change of clothes separate from my checked luggage. She cited that you never knew for sure where your luggage went once it disappeared down that conveyor belt and that it's always best to be prepared to be without it for a least a couple of days. I would have argued with her but it was so close to the time that I would be leaving her behind _and_ she pulled out the pout, so I conceded the point without dispute.

As I sat in the confined space with my bag perched on my knee, I began to wish I had put up more of a fight as I prepared to rummage through the monstrosity for my excuse to ignore the other three hundred people on board. Unzipping it, my eyes immediately fell upon a small blue gift bag that I was sure was not there last night when I did a final check of everything. _Alice_, I thought. She knew I'd have a problem with her buying me a going away gift and so she snuck one into my bag knowing that I wouldn't find it until I was on my way.

Rolling my eyes at her craftiness I pulled out the shiny package and placed it beside me while I dug through the clothes and found my book. Closing the bag back up, I struggled to squish it under the seat in front of me and then turned my attention to the card hanging from the handles of the gift bag.

_In case you get bored on your flight. E x_

Although the card was tiny, the handwriting was perfect and I smiled at the thought of Edward being the first doctor in history to write legible prescriptions. I was a little surprised that he had bought me something but I was more than a bit intrigued to see what it was as I pulled the decorative piece of tissue out and pulled out an iPod. My immediate reaction was that I couldn't possibly accept such an expensive gift, which I assumed is why he felt he needed to hide it so that by the time it was found, it would be too late to protest. My ire lessened considerably as soon as I noticed the tiny scratches on the device, suggesting that this was more of a 'hand me down' and the idea of Edward giving me something of his to take with me made it even more special.

Turning the iPod on, my eyes welled with tears for the millionth time that day as I flipped through the three playlists downloaded on it. The first two were not music but audiobooks of the final books that didn't make the cut while we were packing up the apartment and the third was a selection of songs under the simple title of _Bella_. I stared at the small screen and fought back a sob. This was possibly the most thoughtful thing that anyone had ever done for me, but it was so very like Edward to have noticed the potential void in my life and tried to fill it.

Still trying to hold myself together, I dipped my hand back into the bag to find the headphones when my fingers closed around a small box at the bottom. There was another tiny card attached to it with the same perfect script.

_I just wanted you to have this. E_ =)

My trembling fingers fumbled with the lid, pulling it off to reveal the necklace that I had admired at Pike Place, which seemed like a lifetime ago. Unable to hold them back any longer, the tears flowed freely down my cheeks as I lifted the delicate piece up by the clasp and cradled it with my other hand, watching as the sunlight bounced of off the tiny glass beads. I smiled when my eyes caught sight of the silver pendant; the teardrop shape seemed particularly appropriate in that moment.

Sucking in a deep, shaky breath, I swiped the moisture from my face before quickly putting on the necklace and then fishing my phone out of my pocket. Staring at the keypad, I tried to figure out what to type that would convey how I felt about my gifts but came up short. Instead I decided to go for simplicity and hoped that I didn't come across as ungrateful.

_Thank you. B x_

Looking up for the first time since finding the present, I noticed that the aircraft had filled and the flight attendant was closing the cabin door. Thankfully, the people seated next to me appeared to be a couple that were so enthralled with each other I was sure that they hadn't noticed my little breakdown. The announcement came to turn off all electronic devices in preparation for take off and as I flipped my phone open to power it off, a text message came through from Edward. My lips turned up into a sad smile at the two-word reply before hitting the red button and snapping it closed once again.

_Be safe. E x_

As the plane taxied to the runway I rested my head against the bulkhead and watched out of the window as we picked up speed before finally leaving the ground behind. I could still see all of the larger landmarks as we passed over Seattle before banking to the right to begin our journey east.

My head was swimming once again, my thoughts unorganized and fleeting as we were given the go ahead to turn our phones back on. Popping the ear buds in my ears, I picked a playlist on the iPod in the hopes of drowning out my fears and doubts. Leaning back in my seat, I closed my eyes and my fingers rubbed the little silver pendant as a voice began to recite the first few lines of 'Emma' by Jane Austen.

**A/N I love to hear what you think so please leave a review ;-)**


	10. Charlie

**Sorry this took so long...I have many reasons, but I won't bore you with them :-)**

**Thank you to my beta cdunbar for the super speedy turnaround and for putting up with my punctuation disability.**

**A special thank you to PurdueLiz, Qjmom and EclipseoftheTwilightMoon, without whom this chapter would probably remain unfinished...love you BB's**

**Also to twilightobsession for giving me a much needed kick in the pants!**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine....**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

BPOV

Standing by the baggage carousel in Chicago O'Hare Airport, I was surprised that I hadn't seen Charlie waiting for me when I arrived. He had never been particularly punctual but I had thought that the arrival of his daughter, after a three year absence, may have been reason enough for him to make an effort to be on time.

I sighed as I saw the gigantic black suitcase with the wide pink ribbon tied around the handle (another accessory that Alice insisted on to make the plain piece of luggage more easily identifiable) trundling toward me. Stepping closer to the revolving belt, I braced myself, getting ready to drag the behemoth up on to the floor when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"A _pink_ bow, Bells?" Charlie chuckled as I spun around to face him.

"Alice," I said, rolling my eyes as a wide grin spread across my face. It was unbelievably good to see him again; I knew I had missed him but I hadn't fully realized just how much until that moment.

With a smile to rival my own, he hauled my bag off the carousel, dropping it at our feet before scooping me into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're here. I've missed you, Bells," Charlie whispered softly into my shoulder.

"I've missed you too, Dad," I replied quietly.

Tears pricked the back of my eyes and my heart swelled at the unusual display of affection from my father. I knew he loved me, but he was never one to show his feelings openly, preferring instead to show his love and devotion through more subtle means.

I only came to realize this as I got older and Renee had never understood it all. The way she had explained it to me, it was his apparent indifference that had ultimately led to her leaving him and taking me with her.

Renee was the type of person who constantly needed to hear that she was loved, that she was beautiful, and that she was the most important person in the world to the people she loved.

Unfortunately for Charlie, his way of expressing those things was to work long and hard to provide a roof over our heads and keep food on the table. Sometimes even working overtime in order to support Renee's latest hobby or interest. He never saw the cracks forming in his marriage, believing that his actions spoke louder than any words he could voice, until it was too late and he came home one night to a note and an empty house. Their whole relationship was merely an exercise in miscommunication.

Renee had found her personal cheerleader in Phil, after many fleeting and failed relationships, and I was happy for her. Charlie, however, never fully recovered from his loss because he never truly understood why she left.

I knew he still loved her, I could see the underlying sadness in his eyes, even when he laughed. Sometimes I would catch him in a memory when I walked into the kitchen or the living room of the house they had shared, which he still couldn't bring himself to sell. I would find him staring at the stove or at a chair with a rare sparkle in his eyes and a small smile on his lips. He always shook himself out of his daze as soon as he was aware of my presence and I never acknowledged that I had noticed his little lapses into the past.

Our relationship was one of quiet understatement. When we talked, it was always about our daily lives, never about our _feelings_. Charlie's e-mails and phone calls over the past few years had been filled with stories about the guys at the precinct or the latest news from the neighborhood, while I regaled him with stories about Alice and the girls at work. It wasn't the content of our correspondence that was important, it was the fact that we both made an effort to maintain that connection that made us appreciate how much we missed and loved each other.

Consequently, those whispered words spoken as we held each other in the middle of a crowded airport were tantamount to baring our souls to the world. So, in true Swan fashion, I decided that one of us would need to lighten the moment before it made the transition from sweet to awkward.

"You were late!" I said with mock anger as I pulled away, the polyester of Charlie's uniform shirt scratching the bare skin of my arms.

"I had trouble finding a parking spot." He grinned sheepishly. "Come on, we'd better get going," he laughed as he picked up my suitcase and led the way to the huge glass sliding doors that opened out to the street.

I gasped as I exited the building and saw Charlie's cruiser parked in the 'red zone' directly in front of me, the red and blue light bar on the roof was on, illuminating the 'Emergency Vehicles Only' sign that was next to the car.

"Lieutenant Swan! I'm appalled!" I hissed under my breath as I approached. "I can't believe you broke the law!" I smiled, unable to hide my amusement of the situation.

"I prefer to think of it as 'bending the rules'," he chuckled. "Although I could arrest you and make you ride in the back, if it would make you feel better?" he asked as he closed my luggage into the trunk.

"No, no, that's okay. Just get us out of here. People are starting to stare," I mumbled to him as we both slid into the front seats and fastened our seat belts.

Charlie flipped the switch on the dash to turn off the flashing lights as he pulled the cruiser away from the curb and headed toward the freeway that would take us home.

"So, what's with the uniform? Are you just getting off shift?" I asked.

"Actually, I have just enough time to get you home before I start work. I'm on my last night shift for this week." He glanced over at me apologetically. "I didn't think you'd mind. You can have the house to yourself to get settled and I thought you'd probably be tired after your trip, anyway." He seemed nervous about deserting me on my first night back, so I wanted to put his mind at ease.

"That's fine, Dad. You probably wouldn't see much of me anyway, it's going to take me forever to unpack all the stuff Alice forced me bring." I rolled my eyes when he laughed at my exasperation. "I might call Rose and see if she wants to come over and catch up, if I'm not totally worn out by the time I'm done."

"Good," he said, looking relieved. "I've got the next four days off, though. I thought maybe we could go to the lake or something one day. You used to love going there."

"Sure, that sounds good." I smiled at him, appreciating the gesture.

The rest of the half hour drive went by in comfortable silence, Charlie and I having no use for unnecessary words or small talk, and before I knew it, we were pulling into the driveway of the little yellow house that filled many of my childhood memories.

The first thing I noticed was that Charlie had painted the exterior in my absence. The old cracked and peeling paint had been replaced with a fresh coat of a pretty, sunshine yellow and the shutters flanking the windows were repaired and painted white. There were two comfortable looking wicker chairs arranged on the covered porch with a small, matching table separating them and I could already envision myself sitting out there on the cooler summer evenings with a cold drink and a good book.

The front lawn was neatly trimmed and I assumed that my father still paid the neighborhood boys to come and mow it for him, knowing how much he disliked any kind of yard work.

"Wow, the house looks great!" I called out as Charlie struggled with my case up the front steps.

"I think the neighbors were about to file a complaint," he laughed as he unlocked the door and led me inside. "So I figured I'd better do something before they ran me out of town."

"I doubt they'd do that," I chuckled, closing the door behind me and standing in the foyer. "There'd be anarchy around here without their resident peacekeeper," I shouted to Charlie's retreating form as he dragged my huge bag up the narrow staircase. He merely grunted in response.

The village of Forest Park was a true anomaly, situated just 10 miles west of Chicago's downtown bustling center and the last stop on the Blue Line of the widely known 'L' transit system. It could easily have become a quiet 'bedroom community' filled with commuters; however, it remained an active and close knit community, which maintained its small town feel through events and clubs that regularly brought its citizens together in a social setting, with each person or group playing an important role in the smooth running of the town.

Shortly after moving here, Charlie had begrudgingly assumed the role of mediator, with his ability to calmly diffuse any situation by being able to make people pause and consider all sides of an argument rationally. He was a regular at the village meetings, not because he was particularly vocal with his opinions, but because he felt it was his duty to make sure things didn't get too heated or out of hand.

I was never sure if this calm assurance was something that had been taught or acquired during his years with the Chicago Police Department or whether it was just something that came naturally to him, but it became an essential piece of the puzzle that was Forest Park. Charlie had become the 'go to' guy around town whenever there was a disagreement, no matter how trivial.

"You sure you're going to be okay by yourself tonight?" Charlie asked as he came back down the stairs, pulling me out of my reverie.

"Of course I will," I answered, stepping aside so he could reach the front door. "You be careful out there, though, okay?"

"I always am, Bells. I'll see you in the morning." He looked at me with a cheesy grin as he pulled the door open. "It really is good to have you home, you know."

"You're just looking forward to a decent meal," I teased, pushing him out onto the porch.

"Ah…you know me too well," he snickered, shaking his head as he walked toward the cruiser. "Don't forget to lock the door!" he shouted back.

"I won't," I said, rolling my eyes at his reminder. "Bye, Dad."

As the car backed out of the driveway, I went back into the house, closing and locking the door behind me. I leaned against it for a moment just relishing the sound of silence that enveloped me as I heaved a sigh; it had been a draining day, emotionally and physically. The goodbyes of this morning seemed like they had happened weeks ago, but in truth, it had only been a few hours.

Pushing myself off the door, I decided to put off unpacking until I'd had a chance to recharge somewhat, so I made my way into the kitchen to make some coffee. A sad smile crept onto my face as I took in my surroundings. Despite the work done to the outside of the house, the inside hadn't changed at all; the kitchen cabinets were still painted in the same yellow paint that Renee had applied all those years ago and the same rickety old table sat in the center of the room with the mismatched chairs neatly tucked beneath it.

As I gathered all the necessary items to brew a pot of coffee, finding them all exactly where they had always been stored, I recalled one of my earliest memories.

I was about four years old when Renee had convinced Charlie that the original dark, wooden cabinetry was absorbing all the light in the room, making it an oppressive space to work and that a coat of paint would make all the difference. After much badgering on her part, he finally conceded and one morning before leaving for work, he removed all the cupboard doors and handed my mom a can of the same yellow paint that had been used on the siding.

Soon, every surface of the kitchen had been covered in old sheets and all the doors were laid out on the table and countertops. Renee wore one of Charlie's old uniform shirts over her tank top and shorts and she had put one of her old t-shirts, which hung down to my ankles, on over my clothes. With both of our heads covered in matching headscarves, we set to work transforming the dreary room.

By the time we were finishing up, both of us were pretty much covered in paint and Renee was kneeling on the floor trying to clean up the tiny yellow footprints I had made after spilling the small pot of paint that I had been entrusted with and then walking through the sticky puddle. My four year old mind was certain that I was going to get in trouble for making a mess as I stood nervously shifting from foot to foot, watching my mother scrub the faded linoleum. She caught my fidgeting form from the corner of her eye and turned to crawl toward me, the huge smile on her face lighting up her beautiful features. Dipping her finger into the abandoned container of paint, she reached out and dabbed the yellow goop onto my nose before quickly kissing me on the cheek.

Suddenly the sound of uproarious laughter filled the room and we both turned to see Charlie, leaning against the doorjamb struggling to remain on his feet as he took in the sight before him. Renee turned and winked at me before she began to stand up from her kneeling position, locking eyes with Charlie. He stopped laughing abruptly and a look of horror spread over his face as my mom slowly stalked towards him.

"Ohhh…no," he said, shaking his head and slowly backing down the hallway, hands raised in surrender.

Renee picked up her pace as Charlie spun on his heel and started running back in the direction of the living room. I quickly figured out the game and soon my mother and I were chasing my father thorough the house laughing and screaming as he dodged and hid behind the furniture. We eventually had him trapped behind the sofa as we approached from either end; he took stock of his predicament before leaping over the back of the couch, landing in the center of the room.

Standing motionless where he landed, he waited as Renee and I ran at him. As soon as we were close enough, he reached out and scooped us both up into his arms before falling backward onto the couch. All three of us laughed and shouted as my mom and I got as much of the paint on him as possible; it was one of the few times I'd seen Charlie truly happy.

Still smiling at the memory, I poured myself a mug of coffee and my heart skipped a beat when I noticed that Charlie had taken the trouble to buy my favorite hazelnut creamer, just another small reminder that he had been looking forward to my return. I wrapped my hands around the mug and went into the living room. Sitting down on the old, threadbare sofa, I relaxed into the cushions and sighed as I looked around the room.

The only new addition to this space was the huge, flat screen TV hanging above the fireplace. Knowing Charlie's propensity for watching every available sporting event when he wasn't working, the purchase wasn't a surprising one. Lined up on the mantle below the TV were all of my school photographs, from kindergarten right up to the final picture of me in my cap and gown at graduation.

I studied my progression from childhood to adulthood with a mixture of horror and amusement for a moment before I felt my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. I knew who the text message was from before I even looked at the caller ID.

_Are you there yet? Why haven't you called? How's Charlie? I miss you already, is it too soon to come for a visit? Call me. A._

Grinning at my phone, I imagined Alice's voice firing off those questions to me without pausing for breath as I typed in my answer.

_Yes. I was relaxing. He's fine. I miss you too and no. I will call you later tonight, okay? Say hi to Jasper and Edward for me. B._

Snapping the phone closed, I reluctantly got up and headed into the kitchen to refill my mug before trudging up the stairs to my room to begin the unenviable task of unpacking.

Opening the door to my room, I was immediately accosted by the smell of fabric softener from the freshly laundered sheets, blown toward me by the breeze coming from the open window; left open to presumably air out the unused space. I smiled again at Charlie's thoughtfulness.

Mine had been the only room in the house that had changed to any extent in recent times and, as I unzipped my suitcase and began unpacking, I was once again lost in the memory of the year that change was made.

For years I had spent my summers with Charlie, staying in a room that remained unchanged from the time I was toddler. The faded lavender walls and the yellowing lace curtains were accessorized with a small twin-sized bed, an old dresser, and a rocking chair that sat in the far corner next to the window. Its worn, flowery cushions were the same ones my mother sat on while she nursed me and rocked me to sleep as a baby. It was a good-sized room with all the furniture placed around the periphery to allow for, what I assumed was, a play area in the open space in the center.

Having never been the sort of person who put too much stock in her surroundings, it had not occurred to me to ask Charlie to change it and, as he was never one to take the initiative, the room remained frozen in time, just like the rest of the house.

That is, until the summer that I was fifteen and Alice had accompanied me on my annual trip to Chicago.

I had been anxious about my two best friends meeting face to face for the first time. On the surface, they were complete opposites; Alice, with her tiny frame and short dark hair, and Rose, with her long legs and perfect blonde hair that flowed almost to her waist. Their personalities, too, were also quite different - Alice was outgoing, open and trusting of people, while Rose was more aloof with new acquaintances, preferring to step back and use her intimidating beauty and confidence to force people to prove their worth to her before opening up or showing any kind of vulnerability.

They did have one thing in common though…shopping. They both loved to shop almost as much as I hated to, and the thought that long, tiresome shopping sprees may be the only way to get the two of them to bond terrified me. But I was willing to do whatever it took to make the trip a success, so I had braced myself for a summer spent on the Magnificent Mile.

Alice had Charlie wrapped around her little finger within hours of her arrival. There had been a baseball game on that first afternoon and, instead of disappearing up to my room to allow Charlie to watch the game in peace, Alice had insisted that we stay and watch it with him. I grabbed a book and lost myself in the pages while Alice sat on the sofa with Charlie for the entire game, only getting up to replenish his beer and snacks for him. I had thought at the time that she was just trying to make a good impression, but when I glanced up from my book from time to time, I was surprised to notice that she was actually enjoying herself and was quite knowledgeable about the game itself. When I asked her about it later, I discovered that watching baseball was something that she often did with her own father during the summer months and, with him being as busy as he was, it had become a way for them to spend time together that she really cherished. Of course, that afternoon secured her place in Charlie's heart forever and from that moment on, she could do no wrong as far as he was concerned.

After seeing how easily Alice had won over Charlie, I was considerably less nervous about her meeting Rose that evening. As soon as they were introduced, they immediately began talking about clothes and shopping, and I was sure that my worst nightmare was about to come to fruition, thinking that they had found their common ground and I would be subjected to hours of mall time. That was until Alice mentioned the car that she was hoping her parents would buy her for her birthday and Rose's eyes lit up as the conversation shifted to her other great love, performance vehicles. The two of them talked animatedly about Porches and BMWs while I nodded and smiled at appropriate intervals, thrilled that they were getting along so well.

We had been chatting and relaxing in my room for a couple of hours when the topic somehow changed to the room itself. Alice had many ideas as to how the space could be improved and made more 'grown up' and Rose excitedly agreed with most of them while adding her own spin on certain aspects. Assuming that it was more a flight of fancy than an actual plan, I joined in and added my own personal preferences to their design.

The next day, Alice went to work on Charlie, trying to convince him that now that I was a young woman, my room should reflect that fact, all the while promising him that he wouldn't have to lift a finger. I thought for a moment that he was going to hold his ground, until Alice's features shifted into her signature 'puppy dog pout' and he became, like so many other men, powerless against it. Sighing, Charlie gave me a budget to work with and then sent me shopping with two girls that both had access to unlimited funds, and who also didn't know the meaning of the word; he also promised to have the room emptied by the time we returned.

We were exhausted when we arrived home that evening, laden down with dozens of bags. After what seemed like a week of being dragged from store to store, the three of us simply passed out in sleeping bags on the living room floor. Rose and I were awakened at the crack of dawn by an overly excited Alice, bouncing around the room and rummaging through the bags that were still strewn around the floor.

"Oh good, you're awake! I thought you guys were never going to get up. Come on, we've got so much to do! Bella, Charlie left us some old sheets to cover the floor and old shirts for us to wear. I'm going to go and get set up. I'll see you two up there in five minutes, okay?" Alice said without pausing for breath before disappearing up the stairs.

Rose looked incredulous as she watched Alice take the stairs two at a time before turning her attention to me. "Is she always like that?" she asked.

"'Fraid, so," I sighed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes with my palms. "We'd better get up there, she's even worse if you keep her waiting." I grimaced in remembrance.

The three of us spent the rest of the day painting over the tired lavender with a deep blue that Alice and Rose assured me was 'sophisticated', and then replacing the old lace curtains with the heavy, luxurious drapes we had purchased on our outing to Chicago. My new furniture arrived the next morning and, as Rose was the only one of us that knew how to use a screwdriver, she assembled everything that came flat packed in boxes while Alice flitted around the room, supervising furniture placement and arranging the many accessories.

I had to admit that I was more than pleased with the result of our labor when I stood back and surveyed the finished product. My new queen-sized sleigh bed was centered against the wall opposite the door, flanked by two bedside tables that were finished in the same dark stain as the bed frame. A matching desk was situated directly under the window with a comfy, upholstered chair angled in the corner beside it, replacing the old rocker, and a large dresser filled the space against the far wall next to the closet door. The soft furnishings in the room complimented the wall color beautifully, giving the entire space a warm and relaxing air to it.

I chuckled to myself as I remembered Charlie's reaction to the new look. I'd never seen him speechless before and it was amusing to see how impressed he was with what we had managed to accomplish on my 'budget'.

Moving around the room as I finished unpacking my suitcase, I noticed that one new item had been added since the last time I was here. Sitting on the desk was a brand new modem already set up and ready for me. Reaching into my carry-on bag, I pulled out my laptop and set it on the desk, taking a few minutes to hook everything up before pulling out my 'new' iPod and plugging the devices in to charge. The screen lit up and I found myself staring at my unexpected gift while my fingers fiddled with the necklace I was still wearing. Suddenly my thoughts swirled around. Visions of bronze hair and emerald eyes, crooked smiles and comforting touches, bombarded my mind as I stood, gaping stupidly at Edward's little blue memento.

Shaking my head in an attempt to clear it, I turned away from the desk and finished unloading the last of the items from my bag. I threw the smaller piece of luggage into the bottom of the closet, but decided that the suitcase needed to be stored up in the attic, out of the way. I hauled it out onto the landing before pulling down the access steps from the hatch in the ceiling.

Carefully, I made my way up the rickety old steps, pushing the suitcase ahead of me until it flopped onto the floor of the attic. I released my hold on it as I climbed up the last few rungs into the warm, dry air, pulling on the string that dangled from the ceiling to switch on the bare light bulb. Moving the case away from the entrance, I slowly glanced around the room, gasping as I saw the dusty items that were stored there.

Attics had always scared me somewhat; therefore, I had never been privy to the contents of this one before. My eyes found my old crib, disassembled and stacked neatly next to my twin bed frame and mattress in one corner. In another corner was the dresser that had been replaced when we redecorated my room, and next to that was the rocking chair, its worn cushions still in place. My heart filled with love and sadness as I realized that Charlie had kept everything; even when things had changed on the surface, he couldn't bring himself to let go of the past completely, preferring instead to hold on to these keepsakes indefinitely.

Fighting back the tears that were threatening to reemerge for the umpteenth time today, I slowly made my way back down to the hallway, closing the hatch behind me before taking a deep breath and returning to the kitchen to call Rose from the house phone.

"Bella!" Rose practically shouted into the phone. "When did you get in? Why didn't you call me right away? Is Charlie there? Do you guys have plans for tonight?"

My laughter interrupted her interrogation as I reconsidered how much she and Alice were alike than I had first thought.

"Slow down, Rose," I choked out. "I got here about an hour ago but wanted to unpack first. Charlie's working tonight so I wondered if you wanted to come over to catch up?"

"I'll be there in twenty," she said, hanging up before I had a chance to reply.

I stared at the receiver in amusement for a minute before hanging it up and grabbing a soda from the fridge. Walking into the living room, I settled down onto the couch and closed my eyes, reveling once more in the silence of the room as I waited for Rose to arrive.

**A/N** Reviews make my day ;-)


	11. Think Of You

Ok...here it is! Thanks for your patience guys and I hope this is worth the wait!

As always..a huge thank you to my beta cdunbar for making this look pretty and for turning it around so quickly...srsly, the delay in posting is all me!! Not only can you read her awesome stories, you can now hear her on the Temptations Podcast, all about Twilight fanfiction...you can find it on iTunes and when I finally get my act together I will post a link to it on my profile.

A big MWAH goes out to EclipseoftheTwilightMoon, PurdueLiz and Qjmom for listening to me rant on gchat...check out all their stories for they are made of awesome.

To all the ladies and the one gent on my thread at Twilighted...I love you all and I hope you like where this is going.

So, without further ado....

* * *

CHAPTER 11

BPOV

The sound of Rose's car pulling into the driveway broke the silence of the room and I made my way to the front door so that I could wait for her on the porch.

It has been suggested that you can tell a lot about a person by the car that they drive. Looking at the cherry red BMW Z4 Roadster convertible that sat in my driveway, I could see the truth behind that theory.

The car was stunning with its sleek lines and flawless metallic paint and I was sure that it turned heads wherever it went. Every other vehicle around it paled in comparison and everyone who saw it probably wanted one for themselves. Beneath its exterior beauty, however, purred a powerful and reliable engine capable of going from zero to sixty in a matter of seconds.

The same could be said for Rosalie Hale. At first glance, Rose could only be described as breathtaking with her silky, flaxen hair falling in soft waves around a face that belonged to an angel; perfectly arched eyebrows above her piercing, ice blue eyes, her nose straight and perfectly proportioned and her lips were full and naturally plump. Add to that a body that any supermodel would kill for, and the result was a woman who caused the self esteem of men and women alike to take a hit, just by entering a room.

Within this shell of physical perfection beat the heart of a pit bull, which, for the few who were fortunate enough to be counted as her friends, was fiercely protective and loyal. Rose was quick to jump to the defense of those closest to her and with her sharp tongue and intimidating looks she was an awesome force to be reckoned with when riled.

Behind the angelic face was a highly intelligent mind that most people never became conscious of because they were unable to get past the stereotypical 'dumb blonde' façade that she played to her advantage time and again. Rose was a master manipulator, using her god given assets to her benefit in order to weed out those unworthy of her time and uncover the minority of the people she came into contact with who were determined to see past the external trappings of her looks to appreciate the real person behind the mask.

She had learned early on, mostly through high school, that her appearance was both a blessing and a curse. Boys would say and do the most outrageous things in order to get close to her, tossing her aside when she was not content to be the mere 'arm candy' they had been hoping for. Girls were spiteful and duplicitous, pretending to be caring to her face and encouraging her to open up, before using any information they could gather to use against her at the first opportunity. Therefore, she had learned how to manipulate most situations in order to get what she wanted without giving away any piece of herself in the process.

She was both the bravest and most vulnerable person I knew.

The Hales had moved into the house next door to Charlie two months after Renee and I had moved to Washington. During my early visits to my father, their house had become a third home to me. Rosanne and Liam Hale looked after me while Charlie worked, and the friendship that sprung up between their only daughter and me was inevitable.

Liam was a real estate agent with a passion for vintage muscle cars, spending his weekends in their driveway slaving over his latest piece of rusted metal until it slowly became a shiny restoration of its former glory. He would then sell it at a huge profit to a fellow collector and purchase his next project with a portion of his spoils, only to start the cycle all over again.

Rosanne was a stay at home mom who doted on her small family. Her hopes of her beautiful daughter becoming a prima ballerina were quashed when Rosalie began blowing off her ballet classes in favor of spending her free time under the hood or chassis of a car, alongside her father.

Shortly after Rose's thirteenth birthday, the Hales' lives changed dramatically. Liam had made the switch to commercial real estate and was making substantially more commission than he had been in the residential market; obtaining success in helping up and coming businesses find their perfect locations. It was also at that time that Rosanne's mother passed away, leaving a considerable inheritance to her daughter and granddaughter.

Suddenly the small, middle class family from the suburbs had more money than they could possibly spend and it seemed as though Rose's already charmed existence was further blessed by the fact that she would never need to worry about money again.

Her parents made the 'rags to riches' adjustment sensibly and somewhat easily. They chose to move to the more affluent area of Winnetka, just north of downtown Chicago, into a larger but not too lavish home. Liam made the decision to continue working, opening his own agency and employing new and eager agents who would benefit from his years of experience. Rosanne busied herself with various volunteer groups and donated hefty sums to what she considered were worthwhile causes.

For Rosalie, however, the addition of financial independence only served to force her to distance herself from strangers further. She saw it as yet another reason to question people's motives when getting to know them, while at the same time, appreciating more fully the value of true friendship.

There were very few people that Rose could completely let her guard down around and I felt privileged to know that I was one of the chosen few who saw the _real_ Rosalie Hale.

As she approached me, a genuine smile spread across her face mirroring my own, her arms outstretched to embrace me in a firm hug after she climbed the few steps to join me on the porch. She was only a couple of inches taller than I was, but wearing her trade marked four inch 'fuck me' heels, she positively towered over me and I had to stand on my toes to return the hug.

"Did you have a good flight?" she asked as I led her into the house.

"It was okay," I sighed. "Tiring, though. I'm glad it's over."

We walked into the kitchen and Rose helped herself to a soda from the fridge while I emptied what was left of the coffee into the sink, swilling out the pot under the hot tap water before we headed into the living room and settled down on the couch.

Rose inhaled deeply before launching her attack. "So, what's going on in Seattle? How's Alice? Are you really thinking of moving back here? If not, how long are you staying? How is work? Do you and Charlie have plans for next weekend? Because Mom and Dad want you come over for dinner next Saturday."

She paused to take in a breath and I interrupted her inquisition with a loud laugh. She pouted indignantly for a moment before she too erupted into very unladylike howls and snorts.

Our uncontrollable laughing fit was just what I needed after the stresses of the day and I could feel some of the sadness that had followed me around since I stepped on the plane this morning begin to dissipate.

After we had finally calmed and caught our breath, we fell into an easy conversation, talking as though it had been days and not years since that last time we'd seen each other.

I filled her in on my relatively mundane existence in Seattle since graduation, which consisted largely of working and living vicariously through Alice. At the mention of Jasper, Rose looked genuinely pleased for our friend when I told her of my suspicion that he might be 'the one' for Alice.

Rose and I had always been somewhat skeptical about the all-consuming love that was found in your typical romance novel. I had seen what 'true love' had done to my father, turning him into a shell of his former self and Rose, having dealt with her many trust issues over the years, just couldn't imagine finding a man that she could fully trust enough to completely give herself over to him. Alice, on the other hand, had always been eternally optimistic about such things and we were both happy to realize that she might have actually found what she'd been looking for, even if we were cynical about finding it for ourselves.

Rose talked about school and what she planned to do with her Mechanical Engineering degree once she graduated next year. She told me what her parents had been doing over the past few years and the many guys she had chewed up and spit out in her quest to find one worthy of any actual affection.

We had been talking non-stop for a couple of hours when I couldn't stifle the loud yawn that escaped my gaping mouth.

"I guess that's my cue to leave," Rose laughed.

"I suppose the trip did take it out of me," I replied guiltily. "I'm sorry, Rose…but we can get together again tomorrow night, right?"

"Oh, I'm working tomorrow night. But you should definitely come and hang out…"

"Wait! What?" I cut her off, surprised by this piece of new information. "You have a _job_?"

Rose quirked an eyebrow at my shocked expression before her eyes rolled up and she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Dad thought it would be 'good for me' to go out and earn some of my own money this summer." She tried to look indignant but I could see the corners of her lips curling into a smile. "Anyway, he had these clients who had just opened up a bar near the University and they were looking for bar staff. I guess he really likes these guys and suggested I go work for them. Under any other circumstances I think he would have flipped out if I'd told him I was going to be a bartender!" she laughed.

"Wow," I chuckled. "I always kind of pictured you _working_ a bar, not working _at_ a bar," I teased, smirking.

"Hey!" she laughed, punching my shoulder playfully. "That wasn't very nice, but it's so true. So? Would you want to come and see me in action tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'd love to," I said as we walked to the front door.

"Great, I'll pick you up at six?" Rose called over her shoulder as she made her way to her car. "Wear something casual," she stated before shutting her car door and firing up her engine.

"Okay," I snickered to no one in particular, raising my hand to offer a small wave to her as she backed out of the driveway.

Locking the door behind me as I reentered the house, another yawn escaped me. I trudged up the stairs to my room, the exhaustion hitting me as I picked up my cell phone that was charging on the desk and noticed that I had eight missed calls, all from Alice.

Changing into some flannel pajama bottoms and a tank top, I crawled under the covers and settled against my pillows before returning Alice's calls.

"Bella?" she answered frantically before the second ring. "What happened? Where were you? Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Calm down, Alice," I tried to soothe her. "Everything's fine. I was just charging my phone up and Rose was here."

Just as I had hoped, the mention of Rose immediately shifted Alice's focus and she grilled me on the latest news. I updated her on our conversation before the third yawn of the night interrupted our chat. Alice begrudgingly allowed me to end the call with a promise to keep in touch; I heard her sniff once and her voice cracked slightly as we said goodnight.

I sighed as I flipped the phone shut before placing it on the bedside table and almost instantly sank into a deep and dreamless sleep.

My first week in Chicago passed by in a blur. Charlie and I spent a day at the lake, as promised, reliving old memories and making new ones. We had made the trip to one of the touristy, North Shore beaches where the parking area was surrounded by gift shops and ice cream parlors. Sitting on a bench, overlooking the sandy beach and the vast body of water that was Lake Michigan, we ate our ice cream and talked about similar outings from my childhood. Charlie was surprised when I suddenly rushed to one of the gift stores and purchased a small plastic bucket and shovel, overcome by the sudden need to do something completely childish.

He laughed as he sat on the sand and watched his adult daughter build a ridiculously lopsided sandcastle. As we both tried to add some windows to the structure in order to give it some finishing touches, we agreed that neither of us had any kind of a future in home building or design. Handing my gently used bucket and shovel to the nearest child on the beach, we ended our outing with cheeseburgers from one of the fast food 'shacks' near the parking lot.

My evenings were mostly spent at the bar where Rosalie worked. 'The Lucky Lady' was a typical, no frills, after work/student shot and beer bar. Each night the owners featured a different special in an effort to encourage people to try the new establishment and each night the place was filled to capacity. Their main 'hook', however, was that the entire staff consisted of women, the only exception being the owners themselves, who watched over their staff protectively.

Darren and Rick Taylor were brothers with big plans for their futures. They were both in their mid-twenties and the bar was the first in what they hoped would eventually be a chain of similar businesses, situated near every major University in the country. I had spoken to them a number of times during quiet moments while the girls set up the bar at the beginning of the night, and I could see why Liam had taken them under his wing.

Both men had graduated from Northwestern with degrees in Business Management and spent their evenings working in bars, saving every tip they ever made in order to get their idea off the ground. Now that their dream was finally beginning to come to fruition, their sole focus was on making this first venture a complete success.

Watching Rose work was a sight to behold. She managed to flirt just enough to keep the customers coming back for more while exhibiting the right amount of attitude to make it clear that she was essentially 'off limits'. Her partner in crime behind the bar was a girl named Rachel who was also beautiful and outgoing. Visually, the two couldn't have been more different. Rachel was taller than Rose with long, straight black hair hanging in a smooth, shining sheet past her waist. Her skin was tanned a warm golden brown and her eyes were such a deep shade of brown that they appeared to be black from a distance; between Rose's pale perfection and Rachel's almost Mediterranean beauty, they proved to be an irresistible draw to the bar.

Things at home had settled into a comfortable routine. I busied myself during the day cleaning and cooking for Charlie, making enough food to feed a small army on a regular basis before dividing out the portions and packing the majority into the freezer. In an effort to always make sure that my father had at least one nutritious meal a day. Cooking had never been one of Charlie's strong suits and I worried about how he survived when there wasn't someone here to feed him; I supposed that was the reasoning behind my compulsion to squirrel away meals for his use at a later date.

We had also accepted the Hales' offer of dinner on that first Saturday and, after Rosanne scolded Charlie for not accepting similar offers that had been made over the years, I realized I wasn't the only one attempting to look out for him.

All in all, it had been a busy week and, aside from my daily correspondence from Alice, I really hadn't had much of a chance to think about Seattle.

All that changed when, at the beginning of my second week, I had my first dream about Edward. The dream was innocent enough and not even entirely focused on him. It played out more like a series of memories of my last few weeks in Seattle and also included scenes of Jasper and Alice. At first, I simply wrote it off to homesickness or possibly due to the fact that I had taken to listening to my iPod for an hour or two each night before falling asleep, in order to unwind.

In the following days, however, the dreams continued and it became clear that they were, in fact, dreams centered on Edward in particular. Sometimes it would just be a flash of his intense green eyes as they held me transfixed in his gaze. Other times, I would dream of what might have happened had any one of those suspended moments, which made me question his feelings in the first place, had progressed to something more.

By the middle of the third week, both to my horror and delight, I was having increasingly more erotic dreams of him. The most recent of which had been interrupted by Charlie knocking frantically at my door, wondering if I was okay because he thought he heard _moaning_. After trying to get my breathing in check, I mumbled something about having cramps, which sent Charlie scurrying downstairs while I buried myself further under the covers and wondered if it _was_ possible to die from embarrassment.

It seemed that Edward had not only invaded my subconscious mind, but my conscious one as well because I soon found myself thinking about him during the day too. Every set of green eyes that looked into mine paled in comparison to the ones in my dreams. Every messy mop of dark hair I saw was never quite messy enough, or had too much or too little red mixed in with the brown.

I was confused and intrigued by this turn of events. We had already been apart longer than we had been together, yet it seemed as though the more time I spent away, the stronger the urge was to see him again.

My phone conversations with Alice were becoming torturous. I found myself desperate for information about him; part of me wanted to hear that he was happily continuing on with his life and barely giving me a second thought, so that I could get over this crazy obsession and get on with _my_ life. But a bigger part of me was afraid to ask, scared that I might hear exactly that.

It was also frustrating not being able to talk out this preoccupation with Edward with my friends. I knew them both well enough to realize that this would be one of the rare occasions that their input would _not_ be helpful. Alice would squeal into the phone and then start gushing about _fate_ and _soul mates _while Rose would roll her eyes and conclude that I just needed to get laid. Neither reaction was what I needed to hear, so I resigned myself to trying to figure things out on my own.

The time for me to make a decision about my future was fast approaching. With only one week of my official vacation time remaining, I needed to try to make an informed choice while attempting to push aside the Edward induced fog that clouded my brain.

First, I took into consideration what the two cities had to offer me, both now and in the future. Chicago had Charlie and Rose, but not much else. Although the Taylor's had offered me a job at the bar, it had been my only employment prospect thus far.

Rose had made it clear that she had no intention of staying in the area after she graduated next year. She was planning on moving to Europe in the hopes of landing a position with the likes of Ferrari or BMW. Charlie, on the other hand, wasn't going anywhere, but as much as I wanted to believe that he needed me to look after him, the truth was…he didn't. Using him as an excuse to stay would be doing us both a huge disservice.

Seattle, however, was home to a job that I loved and, of course, Alice. Ironically, my whole reason for leaving may end up being the major reason for my return. Every day since I had left Seattle, Alice had all but demanded my return, whether she was begging me over the phone or sending random 'come home' text messages. She was so sure of her imminent success in convincing me to return that she had already found, and moved into, a two-bedroom apartment close to my old one, which she repeatedly told me was just waiting for me to move in.

My lofty idea of separating myself from her in order for her to feel free to make her future plans without me as a consideration had also fallen by the wayside. It appeared that Jasper would be her major concern from now on, so my reasoning at the outset was pretty much moot.

The draw to Seattle was undeniable and my impromptu pro and con list served to solidify my gut reaction to hop on the first plane back. I still felt as though I needed more time with Charlie, so I called my manager at the bookstore and arranged to extend my leave another two weeks. This tentative return date had me arriving in Seattle just before my birthday.

I mentally patted myself on the back for choosing Seattle for reasons other than a man I had known for only two weeks. _Because, really, how pathetic would _that_ be_? No, I was going back for me, because it was the best choice for my life at this point. The fact that I would see Edward again was just an added bonus.

_Right?_

My next concern was how to tell Charlie that I had decided to leave him again. I set about making his favorite dinner and I tried to dress up the rickety kitchen table a little in order to make the meal more special. As if placing our plates on a tablecloth would somehow soften the blow.

I was just placing the large wooden salad bowl in the center of the table when I heard the front door close and the rustling sound of Charlie removing his jacket and holster before he walked into the kitchen.

"What's all this about, Bells?" he asked, waving his hand over the arrangement of his finest china, which was basically regular stoneware that just happened to match.

"What?" I said, trying to sound like this was a regular occurrence.

Charlie gave me a look that told me he wasn't buying my innocent act and I immediately caved. _This must be how he gets confessions out of criminals._

"I spoke to Julie today," I sighed. "You know, my boss in Seattle."

We both sat down as Charlie looked at me with a knowing smirk on his face, giving me the impression that he'd been expecting this talk all along, while I fought down the nervous butterflies that were fluttering in my chest. I must have looked as anxious as I felt because his expression softened considerably before he spoke again.

"You know I love having you here, don't you?" He smiled and I could only nod in response. "But honestly, Bella, I've been expecting this for a while now. I know that your original intention was to possibly move here and I was thrilled to have you, but you haven't really tried to start a life here, have you?"

"I suppose not," I mumbled, staring at my food.

Charlie reached over and lifted my chin with his fingers, forcing me to make eye contact, before a genuine smile spread across his face.

"It's okay!" he chuckled. "_I'm_ okay. I know you worry about me but really, Bells, I just want you to be happy. And if that happiness is in Seattle, then I'll even book your flight for you."

"Thanks, Dad." I grinned, even though my eyes had begun to water at his words.

"Just promise me one thing, okay?" He quirked an eyebrow at me and I nodded, encouraging him to continue. "Don't wait another three years before coming for a visit next time?"

"I promise," I laughed, relieved at how well the evening had gone.

"So, when are you leaving?" he asked before popping a piece of steak in his mouth.

The rest of the evening passed very much like the previous ones I had spent at home with my father, the awkwardness and nerves forgotten almost immediately as we made small talk during dinner and then settled down in the living room to watch TV.

I waited until I had actually booked my flight for the morning of September 12th before plucking up the courage to tell Alice. Holding the phone a foot away from my ear, I waited for the inevitable squeal to die down before being scolded for only giving her two weeks to prepare for my arrival. I barely said two words during that call, listening instead to my friend babble incessantly about the décor in my new bedroom and all the shopping we needed to catch up on.

Resolving to spend as much quality time as possible with Charlie and Rose during the remainder of my stay, I attempted to push all thoughts of Edward out of my head, at least while I was conscious. My subconscious mind, however, still ran rampant with dreams and possibilities.

Finally, six weeks after my arrival in Chicago, I was once again hugging my father in the middle of the airport. Only this time in farewell.

As I took my seat on the plane, I had a moment of déjà vu when I pulled out my iPod and selected a playlist. Resting my head against the bulkhead, I stared out of the window at the retreating skyline as my fingers found the teardrop pendant hanging from my neck.

* * *

**Ok...let's see a show of hands...who's ready for some Edward in the next chapter?**


	12. Here Without You

**Here it is....the much requested EPOV, and you only had to wait a week! :-)**

**As always, a huge thank you to my beta cdunbar, your comments on this one cracked me up! Check out her stories and the Temptations Podcast that she co-hosts.**

**EclipseoftheTwilightMoon, PurdueLiz and Qjmom....MWAH. Nuff said.**

**And to all the ladies who played on the thread for this story over on Twilighted(dot)net this week....Thanks for coming out to play and I'll see back over there after you're done here...if you're still talking to me, that is ;-)**

**Disclaimer: If I **_**was**_** Stephenie Meyer, the series would have ended **_**very**_** differently.**

**OK...**_**heeerrreee's**_** Edward!**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 12

EPOV

As I listened to the sound of the car's engine fade into the distance, on that warm July day, my heart twisted painfully and my lungs constricted, making breathing increasingly difficult. Leaning against the wall in the hallway where she had left me, I slowly crumpled to the floor as I attempted to ease the ache that had taken up residence in my chest.

I sat there staring at the wall for what could have been minutes or days, since time seemed to pass at an unrecognizable rate, unable to find the motivation to move from the last place that we'd been together. My mind was filled only with her image while my arms could still feel the remnants of the warmth of our embrace.

Resting my head against the wall behind me, I closed my eyes and inhaled a deep, shuddering breath in the hopes of loosening the tightness in my lungs. As I blew the air out noisily through my mouth, I felt my heart rate begin to slow to a more acceptable rate, although it still seemed to sit awkwardly in my chest, somehow dislodged from its normal, comfortable position.

The vibrating of my phone in my pocket pulled me back to reality as I lazily retrieved it and held it up to read the simple text from Bella, acknowledging that she had found the small tokens I had hidden in her bag. My heart swelled for a moment at the contact before twisting once again, the realization that she was gone hitting me once more.

I stared at the words for a moment while I shifted my position to sit cross-legged with the phone in my lap before texting back. My mind raced through many two-word replies, _Don't go, Please stay, Come back_…before finally settling on the sentiment that I wished more than anything…_Be safe_…because I knew that over and above my selfish desires, my most fervent hope was that she would be safe and well and happy.

The words on the screen blurred before my eyes as I hit send and it wasn't until I felt the drop of moisture land on the keypad that I realized I was crying.

Wiping the tear from the phone with my sleeve, I snapped it shut and shoved it back in my pocket before rubbing my face with my palms. Sucking in another deep breath, I slowly stood up and climbed the stairs. I couldn't let Jasper and Alice come home to a whimpering wreck in the hallway; even in my zombie-like state, I was still trying to salvage what little dignity I had left.

I stopped by the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face before heading into my bedroom. Closing the door behind me, my heart fluttered weakly and my stomach flipped as I breathed in the smell of fresh strawberries and freesias that lingered in the room.

Hooking up my stereo speakers to my laptop, I selected the playlist titled _Bella_ before collapsing onto the bed. Burying my face into the pillow she had slept on only hours before, I allowed the music and her scent to overwhelm my senses.

I was vaguely aware of Jasper and Alice's return not long afterwards, but they thankfully did not disturb me until that evening, when there was a quiet knock on the door before Jasper peeked his head in.

"Edward?" he asked timidly.

"Mmmhmm." My halfhearted reply was muffled by the fabric of the pillowcase I couldn't tear myself away from.

"Alice and I ordered some Thai. It'll be here in about ten minutes and I think you should come downstairs and eat with us." It wasn't an invitation. It was Jasper's way of telling me that wallowing in my room was not going to be an option for me, at least while he was around.

Part of me wanted to tell him to go away and leave me alone. But the part of me that saw him as my brother knew that he was just looking out for me, and for that I was immensely grateful.

Not to mention the fact that I hadn't eaten anything since that morning. My stomach had tied and untied itself in knots all day, making hunger the least of my worries, but the logical part of my brain told me that I _should_ eat something.

"Okay," I said, lifting my head enough to make eye contact. "I'll be down in a minute."

Jasper looked at me with sympathy and concern before nodding slightly in response and backing out of the doorway.

"Jasper," I called out before the door was fully closed.

"Yeah?" His head appeared around the edge of the door again and his right eyebrow was raised in question.

"Thanks, man." I didn't feel the need to elaborate on exactly what I was thankful for but he seemed to understand.

"Anytime, bro." His lips turned up into a small smile but his eyes looked weary. Dealing with Alice's and my moods all day must have taken its toll on him.

The door clicked softly behind him and I listened to his footsteps on the stairs before I got up off the bed and stretched. Not only was the ache in my chest still very much present, but now every muscle in my body screamed in protest as I began to move around for the first time in hours.

I made it down to the bottom of the stairs just as Jasper was shutting the front door and followed him into the living room, where Alice was waiting. I noticed that plates and cutlery were already stacked on the coffee table as Jasper set the large brown bag down before taking his place at Alice's side.

While we were eating, Alice attempted to keep a constant flow of conversation going, talking about anything and everything besides the one thing I knew was on both of our minds. Her voice lacked some of its previous perkiness and her eyes showed her underlying sadness, but she was careful to avoid the mention of Bella's name.

Meanwhile, I observed that Jasper was in constant contact with her, his hands never straying from her body. Whether it was a gentle squeeze of her knee or an absentminded rubbing of her back. His touches were not at all sexual in nature. He was soothing her, and I wasn't sure if he even realized he was doing it.

I felt selfish knowing that, while Jasper was calming Alice, she, in turn, was trying to make me feel better, despite the fact the she too had lost someone important to her that morning. This realization gave me the resolve to at least try to engage in the conversation, hoping that by responding to her efforts I could also lessen her pain.

Soon, our meal was done and the leftovers and garbage were disposed of. We returned to the living room and the meaningless banter that was meant only as a distraction as I fought the increasingly strong urge to lock myself away in my room, once again.

During a lull in the conversation, Alice pulled out her cell phone and typed up a text message while Jasper's hand simply squeezed her shoulder. No less than a minute later, I heard the low buzz as her phone vibrated in her hand. The sound caused my heart to jump in my chest; it apparently knew who the reply was from.

As Alice flipped it open to read the message, it took every ounce of control I had to not reach over and snatch the little pink device out of her hand. I was overcome with the need to know if Bella was okay.

_Was she happy? Was she well? Did she miss us? Did she miss _me_?_

The smile that spread across Alice's face as she read the text helped tamp down the bubble of fear that had risen to the back of my throat. Bella was not only fine, she had managed, even at such a great distance, to make Alice smile. Jasper visibly relaxed, pulling her toward him and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

As Alice nuzzled into his side and wrapped her arms around his waist, I took that as my cue to leave. Jasper looked up at me over the top of her head as I stood up and we simply nodded at each other once before I turned to leave the room.

"Goodnight, Edward," Alice said quietly, her voice muffled by Jasper's t-shirt.

"Night, Alice," I answered with a small smile before taking my leave and heading back to the sanctuary of my room.

The days during that first week passed in much the same fashion as the first. Most of my waking hours were spent in my room engulfed in the fading scent of strawberries. The tightness in my chest ranged from painful, to a dull ache, and back again, depending on the track playing on the stereo or which memory had been running through my mind at any given time.

Jasper would always find some excuse to come and check on me, often finding me sitting on my bed, surrounded by open textbooks that I was failing to read or sitting at my computer, staring at a research site that couldn't hold my interest. He must have been satisfied that I was at least trying to accomplish something and left me alone with my thoughts quite quickly.

Every day, however, I joined Jasper and Alice downstairs for at least one meal and listened as Alice happily chattered away about god only knows what. Bella's name was still never mentioned during those times and, although I was desperate for news of her, I was never sure if the embargo was for Alice's benefit or mine, and I didn't want to upset Alice by bringing it up.

When the two of them insisted that I join them for Sunday brunch at the end of that first week, I knew that my wallowing time was up.

Alice burst into my room that morning without knocking and headed straight for my closet. Jasper was hot on her heels and shot an apologetic look in my direction as I sat bolt upright on the bed, staring in shock at Alice's ass as she rummaged through my things.

"Alice," he hissed.

"Jazz," she said in an authoritative tone. "We have reservations at The Four Seasons! He can't wear _that_." She waved her arm up and down in my general direction without actually turning to look at me.

I knew I had lost my ally when Jasper turned to cast an appraising eye over my appearance, quirked an eyebrow as if to say 'she's got a point,' and shrugged his shoulders.

_Thanks, bro_, I mouthed sarcastically at him as he left me to fend for myself.

Suddenly, Alice was standing at the foot of the bed holding a pair of pants and a shirt.

"Here." She smiled and placed the items down. "Wear these today. We're leaving in half an hour, okay?" And then, before I could answer, she was gone.

_What just happened?_

I shook my head and chuckled before grabbing the clothes and getting up to take a shower. It was the closest I'd come to laughing for a week, and it felt good.

Alice was bouncing in her chair as we waited for our food to arrive and I wondered what had gotten her so worked up. Jasper swung his arm around her shoulders in an attempt to stop her movements but even he couldn't contain her excitement.

When the waitress set our plates in front of us, she couldn't hold her news in any longer.

"So," she announced as she looked between Jasper and me with an air of anticipation. "I talked to my parents last week and they've agreed to get me an apartment in town before I go back to school!" she almost squealed.

Jasper's face lit up into a huge smile and I shuddered at the thoughts I was sure were going through his head.

"That's great, Ali." He beamed. "Did you want me to help you look for a place?"

"Well," Alice gushed. "That's the best part. I already found one! I move in on Labor Day weekend."

_Alice and I were planning on finding an apartment together if I come back._

Bella's words flashed through my mind and I began to panic. Did Alice getting a place on her own mean that Bella had already made the decision to stay in Chicago? The implication caused my insides to launch into a flurry of activity and I could no longer concentrate on anything else that was being said at the table.

I wanted to interrupt Alice's recounting of the when's and where's of her new home and ask, point blank, what it all meant. But I couldn't do it. I wasn't ready to lose the sliver of hope I held on to, that Bella would return some day.

The next several days were spent actively avoiding the happy couple. I would get in my car each morning and just drive, seeing where the day would take me. Not surprisingly, I would find myself in the places where my memories of Bella could take over and I spent uninterrupted hours lost in daydreams.

One of those days I made the trip over to Bainbridge Island and sat on the beach looking, undoubtedly, like an abandoned puppy as I stared out across the water. Another was spent watching the crazy fishmongers at Pike Place. But mostly I wasted my days near the ocean, remembering the peaceful look on Bella's face when she had done the same thing only a few weeks ago.

Jasper had relaxed considerably around me. Content, no doubt, that I was no longer moping and pleased that I was making the effort to get out of the house. Little did he know that I was just falling deeper into my obsession.

I had taken to checking my phone ten to twenty times a day, hoping for a missed call or message from Bella. Each time I promised myself that if I hadn't heard from her by the end of that day, I would call her the next. And each day I chickened out before dialing her number, afraid to hear that she was doing just fine in Chicago, or worse, that she had found a reason to stay.

As much as my days were filled with longing and reflection, it was the nighttime that I looked forward to. When I slept, there was no ache in my chest and my heart returned to its proper position, beating normally and without pain. Because when I slept, Bella was there with me once again, even if it was just in my dreams.

The dreams ran the gamut from completely sweet and innocent to entirely X-rated. Sometimes they would be as simple as having her lying in my arms all night and I would wake up in the morning wearing a sappy smile, the ghost of her still warming my body in those groggy moments between sleep and consciousness.

Other times, my mind would conjure up my more vivid fantasies and I would wake up clutching her pillow, a thin film of sweat covering my body, along with a throbbing morning wood that would have to be dealt with.

Whatever direction these dreams took, the theme was always the same. Bella was mine and I was happy; so the sense of loss when she wasn't there when I awoke, was just one more pain I needed to deal with every day.

Before I realized it, the summer was almost over and Jasper had suggested the three of us make the trip up to Forks before school started again. He wanted to introduce Alice to our parents and I had to admit that getting away from Seattle could only do me good.

Consequently, on the Monday of the third week in August, Alice, Jasper and I were packed into the Volvo and on our way.

Esme and Laura were waiting on the front porch of my house as I pulled into the familiar driveway, and cut the ignition. Esme practically dragged me out of the driver's seat and pulled me into a hug while Laura did the same to Jasper on the passenger side.

While both of us towered above our petite mothers, these women always made us feel like little boys when we were wrapped in their arms. A wave of contentment washed over me as my mom took my hand and led me over to Jasper and Laura, before the two moms switched sons, and I found myself in Laura's embrace.

The sound of a car door opening pulled Jasper away from Esme as he rushed to help Alice out of the back seat.

"Mom, Esme." He was positively glowing as he led Alice to them. "This is Alice," he said proudly.

For the first time since I'd met her, Alice looked nervous, her head was bowed as she held out her hand.

"I'm very pleased to meet you both, Mrs. Cullen, Mrs. Whitlock. Your sons have told me so much about you," she said, quietly.

Esme smiled widely and Laura's eyes glistened as the tears welled up, before she scooped Alice into a tight hug.

"Oh, Alice. I'm so happy to meet you. Jasper's told me all about you." She mouthed the words _she's adorable_ to her beaming son. "And please, call me Laura. Mrs. Whitlock is my mother-in-law."

"Thank you, Laura," Alice mumbled into her shoulder.

"Come on, Mrs. Whitlock," Esme teased. "Let go of the poor girl before she suffocates. And anyway, it's my turn." My mom tugged at her friend's arm and then pulled Alice into another bone crushing hug.

"Now, I want you to make yourself at home here, okay? And please, call me Esme." She released her enough to look her in the eye. "I have cold drinks and fresh chocolate chip cookies ready in the house. You like cookies, don't you?" She winked.

"Of course!" Alice smiled, her nervousness gone after such a warm welcome.

"Well then, why are we still standing out here?" Laura piped in, hooking her arm through Alice's.

"Exactly." Esme hooked her other arm and the three women turned and started toward the house. Leaving Jasper and me to unload the luggage from the car.

The two of us laughed at the scene that had just played out before us.

"That went well," I said, popping the trunk open.

"Yeah. A little _too_ well, I think." Jasper chuckled nervously as he watched Alice disappear with our moms. "We'd better get in there quick, before those two start pulling out the home movies," he groaned.

We grabbed our bags out of the car and I carried mine up to the house while Jasper jogged across the front lawns to drop his and Alice's cases at his house.

Jasper was already sitting in the kitchen with Alice and our moms by the time I came down the stairs after leaving my bag in my room.

_He wasn't kidding about not wanting to leave them alone for too long._

The five of us talked for a few hours, most of the topics centering around embarrassing moments from Jasper's and my childhood. Alice enjoyed the stories immensely while Jasper and I cringed and quickly replaced our homemade lemonade with bottles of beer.

"Well, we should be making a move," Laura stated after one particularly mortifying tale. "Your father will be home soon and I know he's dying to meet Alice."

"Jeez, Mom. I'm beginning to think you guys are more excited about meeting Alice than you are about having me home," Jasper joked, pouting as he spoke.

"Of course we are, silly." Laura rolled her eyes and tapped her son on the shoulder.

Alice giggled as she stood up and leaned across the table to kiss Esme on the cheek. "Thank you for the cookies." She grinned.

"My pleasure, dear." She returned Alice's kiss. "You are welcome here anytime. Mi casa es su casa. Oh, and you can bring Jasper too, if you must." She grinned and winked at Jasper, who rolled his eyes and blew out an exaggerated sigh.

Carlisle arrived home shortly afterward and after welcoming me home my mom shooed us both in to the media room with a couple of beers while she got dinner ready.

As we sat in front of some inane sitcom on TV, my father asked the usual questions about my studies and plans for the future. I asked him about his work at the hospital and he shared information about some of the more interesting cases he's been working on, before Esme called us to the table.

The dinner conversation consisted of my mother telling Carlisle all about Alice. As Esme talked incessantly, Carlisle's face held the same expression of rapt fascination that Jasper wore whenever Alice spoke. As though every word she said held the key to his very existence. I had never noticed this look before, and seeing it now brought to mind the way I had felt whenever Bella spoke to me.

Just as the thought crossed my mind, the familiar tightness, which has been absent for the past few hours, returned with a vengeance. I excused myself from the table as soon as was polite to retire to my room.

When the excitement of our return home diminished after that first day, my time in Forks fell into a quiet routine. Esme often had some sort of volunteer function to attend to during the day while my father worked. Alice and Laura regularly went to Port Angeles to shop and Jasper tagged along with them, afraid, I suspected, to let the two women out of his sight on their own for any length of time.

I spent the majority of my time alone in my childhood home, sitting on the bench at the baby grand piano my parents kept in a specially sound proofed room on the ground floor, at the back of the house.

Music had always been an escape for me and I learned to play at an early age, becoming a prodigy of sorts and composing my own pieces by the time I had reached my early teens.

It had begun as a way to simply pass the time when I first found myself alone in the house. I started by playing old familiar pieces and as my fingers glided across the keys, the difficulty level increased until I was playing the more complicated composition that I had written for my mother's 40th birthday.

Soon, however, a new melody formed in my head and I spent hours trying to perfect it. I worked on it obsessively, stopping only to eat and sleep. It was intricate and melancholy, but beautiful, and while I was playing it, I became lost in thoughts of the person who inspired it.

It was late afternoon on Saturday when I emerged from the music room to hear my mother moving about in the kitchen.

"Edward!" Esme called out. "Could you come in here for a minute, please?"

"What is it, Mom?" I said, making my way to the kitchen while trying to lighten the tone of my voice. I knew she'd been worried about my behavior since we'd arrived, and I had resolved to do my best to try to assuage her fears by attempting to act less morose, at least when we were in the same room.

She turned to look at me as I stood in the doorway, a forced smile on my face and my hands in the pockets of my sweatpants. Her nose scrunched up in mild disgust as she took in my disheveled appearance.

"I want you to wear something nice to dinner tonight." She paused for a moment, contemplating my options. "What about your grey pants and that nice green shirt I bought you last Christmas?"

"Sure, Mom," I sighed. _First Alice, and now my mother. Since when did I lose the ability to dress myself?_ "May I ask why?" I tried to keep the edge out of my voice.

"We're having guests over tonight," she grinned, my mother always loved to entertain. "A new doctor just started at the hospital. He just moved here from Alaska with his family, so they don't know anyone in town yet. Your dad invited him, his wife, and their daughter over to dinner tonight, so we decided to ask the Whitlocks to join us too, and Alice, of course."

I couldn't suppress the groan that escaped my throat as my eyes rolled up into my head.

"Edward," Esme practically growled. "I expect you to be pleasant this evening. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am," I conceded. My mother always managed to make me feel like a scolded toddler when she set her mind to it.

"You never know, you might even enjoy yourself," she scoffed sarcastically to my retreating form as I trudged up the stairs to my room.

The last thing I felt like doing tonight was 'entertaining' the daughter of one of Carlisle's colleagues, and the chip on my shoulder was almost visible as I showered and changed into the requested clothes.

The Whitlocks and Alice had already arrived when I came back downstairs. The women were busy in the kitchen while the guys waited in the living room, and moments later the doorbell rang.

Carlisle and Esme greeted their guests at the door, introductions were made, and coats were taken as the rest of us gathered dutifully in the hallway, waiting to meet the new arrivals.

Dr. and Mrs. Denali introduced themselves and their daughter, Tanya, to Laura and Tex, who in turn presented Alice and Jasper. Tanya looked Jasper up and down appreciatively before Alice cleared her throat and situated herself between the two of them, holding out her hand and smiling pointedly at the tall blonde.

Finally, all eyes turned to me as Esme introduced me. Tanya's parents simply shook my hand and began following the rest of the party into the dining room, leaving me alone in the hallway with their daughter.

"_Very_ pleased to meet you, Edward," she purred, licking her lips and eyeing me like a starving person eyes a perfectly cooked steak.

She raised her hand between us and, as I took it to shake, she stepped toward me, causing me to stumble backwards into the wall.

"Uh…nice to meet you too, Tanya." I slid sideways so I was no longer trapped between her body and the wall and motioned with my arm toward the dining room. "Shall we?"

"I certainly hope we shall." She smirked, dropping my hand and following me to join the others.

Most men in my situation would have been flattered by the attention. Tanya was pretty enough, with long strawberry blonde hair and grey eyes. Her skin was flawless and her tiny red dress, which I thought was entirely inappropriate for a casual family dinner, left little to the imagination and showcased her long, slender legs.

A lifetime ago, or more accurately, a few months ago, I might have considered the possibility of reciprocating some of that attention. But now, she was so far removed from my ideal that her forwardness just made me extremely uncomfortable. Keeping my promise to my mom, I held Tanya's chair out for her before taking my seat beside her.

The talk around the table followed the usual 'getting to know you' theme and I took very little part in it, politely answering when spoken to but not really engaging in any meaningful two-way conversation. I learned that Tanya was also going into her final year of pre-med studies at the University of Alaska, and I mentally said a small prayer of thanks as she explained why she had decided _not_ to transfer to UW when her father accepted his new position.

"Although, I wish I had now," she finished, whispering only loud enough for me to hear.

Suddenly, her hand was on my thigh and I jumped in my seat, covering the small squeak I emitted with a fake cough. Everyone glanced at me briefly, but seemed to lose interest once I stopped coughing and took a sip of my water.

I tried to discreetly pull my leg away and scooted my chair toward Alice as much as I could but Tanya's hand did not move. She began to squeeze and rub my upper thigh as my body stiffened and I tried to resist the urge to leave the table. Alice noticed my change in demeanor and turned to look at me, and then Tanya. Her eyes widened when she looked down to see Tanya's hand, which was partially visible past the edge of the tablecloth.

"So, Tanya, I love your dress. You _must_ tell me where you got it!" Alice sprang into action, distracting Tanya by playing to her vanity, gushing about her hair, her make-up, her clothes…anything, and I wanted to kiss her for it.

I looked over her head to express my gratitude to Jasper for picking such a fantastic girlfriend, only to find him having difficulty suppressing his laughter. I scowled at him, instead.

_Jackass._

Finally, the most awkward evening in recent memory was over and we crowded in the hallway, saying our farewells. Tanya shoved a piece of paper in my hand and whispered, "I leave on Thursday, call me," in my ear before I politely showed her the door.

I managed to avoid any further contact with her over the next two days and on Tuesday, Alice, Jasper and I were once again packed into the Volvo and on our way back to Seattle.

With Alice moving into her apartment and school starting the following week, it was going to be a busy few days.

I threw myself into my preparations for the start of classes. Never before had I so looked forward to my days being filled with lectures and my evenings with homework. My run in with Tanya had made realize one thing; despite what my heart was telling me, Bella was not the only woman in the world. It was time to move on and pull my life out of the holding pattern it had been in for the past month. Bella never called and I was done wasting my time, hoping that she would.

Alice had hired a moving company to physically move her belongings into her new place, but Jasper and I spent the weekend helping her arrange the furniture and unpack her less personal items. I was surprised to notice that this new apartment had two bedrooms and that Alice had ensured the guest bedroom was also fully furnished. I knew the Brandon's had money, but it still seemed a little extravagant to me.

The first few days of classes were the usual confusion of schedules and syllabi. Many of my classmates and I were filling out and sending off our med school applications, hoping for an early acceptance letter from the school of our choice in order to have one less thing to worry about in the coming year.

As the weeks settled into a routine, however, the ache in my chest remained. No matter how hard I tried to forget, I still found myself daydreaming in class, and the dreams of Bella at night were a constant comfort to my still, twisted heart.

Six weeks.

It had been six weeks since she'd left and I'd made a decision. How wise that decision turned out to be still remained to be seen, but I was going to follow through with it, regardless.

I had come to the conclusion that the reason I was unable to let Bella go was the fact that, deep down, I still held out hope that she would return to Seattle. But now I needed to _know_.

I had been bracing myself against the possibility that I may find she had a complete life, and even love, in Chicago, but I was resigned to the fact that even knowing that would be better than not knowing anything for sure.

The thought of just calling her had crossed my mind, but the phone can be so impersonal and I wanted to see her expressions, read her emotions in her eyes, so that I could be certain of the truth. I hadn't fully formulated what I was going to do with the information once I'd obtained it. I just knew I had to have the facts in order to take whatever step was next.

In reality, I just_ needed_ to see her again, even if it was for one last time.

Staring at the phone in my hand, my finger lingered over the last digit, as it had at least once every day for the past week.

I took a deep breath and pressed the final number for the airline.

Ten minutes later, I was booked on a flight to Chicago, leaving the following morning.

I felt immeasurably lighter after the call had been made and I was almost looking forward to going out with Alice and Jasper that night. This was their third attempt this week to get me to go out with them and I had finally relented only hours before.

Rolling my eyes at the clothes Alice had laid out for me, I quickly gathered a few things for my trip and packed them in an overnight bag. Shoving the bag into the bottom of my closet, I grabbed the clothes from the bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom. The extra spring in my step did not go unnoticed.

* * *

**A/N Um...yeah, review? **


	13. Never Tear Us Apart

OK...I know it's shocking but yes, it's another update!! Just a quick note to say that I have finally gotten my act together and posted links to some of the songs associated with certain chapters of the story on my profile, so check them out if you get a chance...

HUGE shout out to my beta cdunbar....her Edward has been nominated for a Bellie award so check out the awards and vote for your favorites...I'll post a link on my profile as soon as I post this because I forgot...lol

To the usual suspects...EclipseoftheTwilightMoon, PurdueLiz and Qjmom...MWAH, sloppy kisses to you all.

All the ladies over on the thread for this story on Twilighted(dot)net...I've had so much fun messing with you all, so this chapter is dedicated to YOU!!

**Disclaimer:** They're not mine.

* * *

CHAPTER 13

BPOV

Pushing the cart that my suitcase was balanced on through the Arrivals area of SeaTac airport, I scanned the mass of people for a familiar face. The feeling of being _home_ washed over me as a flock of butterflies flew wildly in my belly. Alice had promised to meet me, skipping her last class of the day in order to pick me up, but I was suddenly nervous that she wouldn't be alone and I felt ill prepared to deal with seeing Edward again in my post flight dishevelment.

"Bella!" I heard the high-pitched squeal a fraction of a second before I caught sight of the blur that was Alice, hurtling toward me.

Bracing myself for impact, I opened my arms just in time for her to throw herself into them.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you're home!" she shouted excitedly.

"I missed you too, Alice," I laughed, straining to see if she'd brought Jasper with her. From what I had gathered from her phone conversations over the past few weeks, the two of them had been joined at the hip since I'd left.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked, still afraid to inquire about Edward's whereabouts. The longer I stayed in my bubble of denial, imagining his life somehow frozen in time while I was away, the easier it was to control the torrent of nerves that were assaulting my insides.

"At school, silly." Alice released her hold on me and grabbed the handle of the cart. "Come on, I can't wait to show you the apartment!"

The drive into Seattle was filled with Alice's happy chatter and I smiled at the ease with which we fell back into our old relationship. By the time we pulled into the parking garage of my new home I felt as though I'd been away for an afternoon, not a month and a half.

It wasn't until we stepped onto the elevator that I began to notice my surroundings. It was obvious just from the chrome and mirror clad space that this building was much newer than the one I had lived in before. As Alice pushed the button for the tenth floor, I was surprised at the speed of our ascent compared to the decrepit piece of machinery in my old place.

The hallway was clean and well lit with thick Berber carpeting in a neutral shade, so unlike the threadbare orangey patterned carpet seen in so many older buildings. Its thickness served to muffle the sounds of people moving about in the halls.

Alice unlocked and threw open the door marked 1006 with a flourish before turning to usher me inside.

The entryway was spacious, with a table against one wall and a closet set into the other. Dropping my case by the door, I slipped off my shoes and gasped as the slate tile on the floor warmed the soles of my feet. I had only ever been exposed to in-floor heating once before, in the Brandon's bathrooms of course, and I had always loved getting out of the shower or bath and stepping onto the warm floor.

Alice's eyes sparkled with glee as she led me further into the apartment and my jaw dropped as I took in the many features. The kitchen and living areas were open-plan and larger than my entire old apartment.

Following the slate flooring around the wall from the entry, I stared in awe at the kitchen with its stainless steel appliances, black granite countertops, and deep cherry wood cabinet doors.

I slowly made my way around the room; running my fingers lightly along the cool, smooth granite and admiring the backsplash beneath the upper cabinetry, which consisted of tiny mosaic, glass tiles in various shades of grey. The silver flecks embedded in them glistened in the under-cabinet lights.

Opening the fridge, I chuckled as I was confronted with three take-out containers and a carton of milk, and on the freezer side sat a single bottle of Grey Goose. As talented as Alice was in so many aspects, cooking had never been her forte. _The girl could burn salad, for Pete's sake. _While I began to make a mental grocery list, I hazarded a guess that the chef's range and double wall oven in the room had never been used in the two weeks she'd lived there.

The double sink and dishwasher were set in the long island that separated the kitchen from the main living area and a raised slab of granite that ran the length of it served as a breakfast bar.

Moving around the island, I stepped into the vast expanse of the living/dining area. There was a beautiful, glass-topped dining table, with six high-backed upholstered chairs neatly tucked in around it, set toward the back of the room, near the kitchen. The charcoal grey, microfibre fabric complimented the black leather of the high bar stools lined up at the breakfast bar.

The hardwood flooring was stained the same reddish brown of the cabinets; its finish was flawless and the coolness of the wood was a pleasant change after the warmth of the heated slate.

The walls throughout the main area were painted a light grey that appeared to have a red undertone, making it warm and inviting rather than cold and dreary. The décor in the room was sparse and modern, which was not usually something I would have liked, but it worked perfectly in the space and it definitely screamed _Alice._

A large, flat-screen TV hung on the wall adjacent to the hallway to my right. A long black leather sofa faced it in the center of the room, with an apothecary table situated in between. Both pieces of furniture sat on a large, rectangular area rug; its thick cream colored pile functioning as a means to lighten and cozy up the otherwise stark look.

A matching runner ran the length of the opposite wall, drawing attention to the sleek shelves and sideboard arranged around a piece of modern art so large it warranted its own lighting.

As impressive as these items were, nothing could have prepared me for the true focal point of the room.

I walked gingerly through the room until I was standing behind the only other pieces of furniture there; four overstuffed armchairs, arranged in pairs around two small tables facing, what can only be described as, a wall of glass.

The floor to ceiling windows were four frameless sheets of thick, tinted glass with one panel that could be popped out onto a track and slid to the side, offering access to the narrow Juliet balcony with a plexi-glass railing. What was, essentially, a transparent wall allowed for a spectacular view of not only downtown Seattle, but also of the ocean and the mountains in the distance.

I stood for a few minutes, taking it all in. It had started to get dark out and the city lights were beginning to flicker on. I could see the traffic moving on the streets below, but the noise never reached the room and I was suddenly struck with the realization that it was too much. Too good to be true. There was no way I could afford to live in a place like this, even if I was sharing the costs with Alice.

With a heavy heart, I turned to my friend, who was waiting somewhat impatiently for me to finish my tour.

"Alice, I…"

"Shhh," she cut me off, no doubt knowing what my concern was. "Don't say anything until you've seen your room," she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the hallway and the first door on the left.

The large, airy room was carpeted with the same plush Berber as the outer hallway and the queen sized bed looked decidedly small against the expansive wall that accommodated the door. There was a large, walk-in closet to my left and next to that was a door leading to an en-suite bathroom, the likes of which I had only ever seen before in magazines.

Both the bathroom and bedroom had the same glass walls, offering a continuation of the uninterrupted view from the living room.

Centered in front of the window was a large, jetted bathtub, the tiled surround built around it allowing space to store toiletries or arrange candles. Directly behind the tub was the largest shower I had ever seen, the open, frosted glass door revealed matching showerheads and molded benches at each end with additional jets located along the back and sides.

His and hers vessel sinks sat atop the black granite vanity counter in an alcove against the wall opposite the window and beside that was a door leading into a small room that housed the toilet.

Alice noticed my surprise at having the bath and shower on such full display to the outside world. The fact that we were on the tenth floor would suggest that it was unlikely that we would be seen, but I still didn't know how comfortable I would be bathing while feeling so_ exposed_.

"They're like two-way mirrors," she said conspiratorially, pointing to the tinted glass. "It's almost impossible to see in from the outside during the day. But if you want some privacy at night…" She trailed off, flicking a switch on the wall.

A low hum filled the room as blinds began to lower from a track in the ceiling that I had not noticed before.

Speechless, I shook my head in disbelief before turning to pass Alice's smirking face to return to the bedroom. Alice followed me into the room and caught my wrist in her hand, pulling me around in my stunned silence.

"So," she started enthusiastically. "I thought your couch could go here and that nice chair you have could go…"

"Wait!" I planted my feet firmly into the plush carpet and raised my hands. "Alice, I can't afford this! I love it, really I do, but there's no way…"

"Yes, you can." It was her turn to interrupt me. "Your half of the rent is the same as you were paying before," she stated.

She let out an exasperated sigh when I gave her a stern look to indicate that I didn't believe a word she just said.

"Honestly. A few years ago, my dad represented the developer through some legal issues they had while this place was being built," she explained patiently. "When he won their case for them, they credited him as being the reason that this project ever got finished and, by way of thanks, they gave him this unit at a reduced rate," she finished happily.

It still sounded too good to be true to me, and Alice rolled her eyes when she saw that I wasn't convinced.

"Here." She thrust her phone in my direction. "You can call him yourself, if you don't believe me."

The look on her face told me that she was telling the truth and I immediately felt bad for doubting her as I gently pushed her hand away.

"I believe you," I said on a sigh. "But you at least have to switch rooms with me." Why she would give me what was clearly the master suite baffled me, but if I was going to live here, the least I could do was take the smaller room.

"What on earth for?" she cried, taken aback by my request. "We can paint it if you don't like the color or…"

"No, no, it's not that," I assured her. "It's just that this is obviously the master bedroom and I…"

"Ohhhh," she jumped in, a look of realization creeping over her features. "Let me show you my room before you decide anything," she said with an impish grin as she led me across the hall and into her room.

"Whoa" was really all I could say as I looked around from the doorway.

Her room was noticeably larger than mine and, because the apartment was situated at the end of the floor, she, too, had a wall of windows that showcased a different, but equally breathtaking view.

There were also two walk-in closets and another impressive en-suite. The main difference being that, instead of a Jacuzzi tub in her bathroom, there was a freestanding, claw foot tub by the windows in the bedroom itself.

"You still want to switch rooms?" she asked smugly.

"Yes," I snickered back. "But for entirely different reasons, now."

Our laughter eased the slight tension that had built up as we proceeded to drag my suitcase into my room and unpack. Now that the idea of living here was beginning to sink in, I started to join in Alice's excitement about how we were going to finish arranging my room once I had the time to empty my storage unit.

I also couldn't deny that I was looking forward to making full use of our well-equipped kitchen as the mental grocery list reappeared in my mind's eye. At the thought of food, however, my stomach growled loudly and Alice burst into another fit of giggles at the sound.

"I _know_ you don't have any food here, Alice," I said with mock chastisement. "So, how about we order pizza tonight and we'll do a big grocery shop tomorrow?"

"Sure," she agreed, flipping open her phone. "Volterra?"

"Ugh…yes!" I think I drooled a little at the suggestion. "God, I missed their pizza."

Half an hour later, Alice and I were sitting at the breakfast bar, enjoying our dinner. We had both mellowed considerably and I felt my eyes begin to droop as we finished up.

"Okay, time for bed," Alice announced, after noticing my heavy eyelids. "I need you well rested for tomorrow. We have so much to do!" Her voice raised an octave at the last sentence as she clapped her hands excitedly.

"What do you mean, Alice?" I asked warily.

"It's your birthday tomorrow," she stated, as though that explained everything.

"I know that, but what does that have to do with being busy? You haven't made plans without telling me, have you?" She knew how I hated surprises _and_ making a big deal out of my birthday.

"Well…" She actually had the decency to look slightly sheepish. "I've made reservations at Union. It'll be Jasper's and my treat." And then she pulled out _the pout_.

_Damn the pout!_

"Okay," I sighed. "That's sweet of you both. Unnecessary, but sweet. Thank you." I smiled before scrunching my eyebrows together in confusion. "Wait, so why are we going to busy all day?" I almost dreaded the answer.

"First, we need to find you a new dress and most likely some shoes." Alice looked at the ceiling and I knew she was compiling a mental to-do list. "Plus, you wanted to go grocery shopping," she added, pursing her lips like she was sucking a lemon. _Grocery_ was perhaps the only kind of shopping that Alice disliked. "Then, we'll have to get back here in time to get ready to go. Our reservation is for six o'clock."

"Why so early?" I asked.

"I thought you'd still be on 'Chicago' time and would want to eat early," she said, clearly proud of her foresight.

"Oh, yeah, you're probably right." I gave her a grateful smile. That really was very thoughtful of her.

"Bella." She winked at me. "I'm always right, remember?"

"Sorry, I forgot," I scoffed through a yawn.

"You're forgiven," she teased back. "Now, go and get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning." She turned me around and nudged me down the hallway.

"Okay, goodnight, Alice."

"'Night, Bella." I heard her reply before my door clicked shut behind me.

Even though exhaustion was quickly taking over, I still needed a shower after my day of traveling. So, with some trepidation, I went to my bathroom to try to figure out the various features of the intimidating multi-jetted 'power shower'.

After being soaked by a couple of the horizontal jets during my trial and error attempt to master all the knobs and buttons, I finally discovered how to set the water so that it only came from one showerhead. I proceeded to have a somewhat normal shower, quickly washing away the grime of the day, before dressing in my usual flannel pajama pants and tank top. Curling up under my covers, I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

"Happy Birthday!" I was awoken the next morning by a very hyper Alice, jumping on the end of my bed.

"What time is it?" I groaned into my pillow.

"It's almost nine o'clock." Jumping onto the floor, Alice grabbed my arm and started pulling me to the edge of the bed. "Come on, we have to get going!"

"Okay, okay." I swung my legs off the mattress and allowed Alice to pull me to my feet.

Four hours later, Alice and I were dropping the last of the grocery bags onto the kitchen counter and we began to unload the food into the cabinets and fridge.

"Sandwiches?" I asked wearily as Alice shot me a questioning look. "For lunch," I clarified.

"Uh…sure," she answered noncommittally.

She had been decidedly distracted for the past hour and that had me more than a little worried. She and Jasper had been firing texts back and forth during that time and she had become more and more withdrawn with each subsequent missive. I really hoped that everything was okay between the two of them, but if I broached the subject she would just brush me off and tell me not to worry, acting like nothing was amiss, until the next text would have her frowning at her phone.

With our food put away, I set about making the two of us our sandwiches. Then we sat and ate in silence. I sighed as I loaded our plates into the dishwasher, the stresses of the morning weighing heavily on my shoulders.

"I think I'm going to lie down for a bit," I said, at which Alice immediately brightened. _Odd_.

"Perfect," she chirped. "I have a couple of things to do, anyway. I'll be back in an hour or so, okay?" She scooped up her keys from the hall table and had her hand on the door handle before I could react to her sudden change of mood.

"Oh…alright." I shrugged, clearly confused.

Alice simply grinned at me before opening the door and disappearing down the hall. I shook my head at the strange turn of events before padding down the hardwood and into my room.

What started out as a quick nap turned into a deep sleep and I was quickly immersed in a frustrating dream. I was looking for Edward, revisiting places where we had spent time together, but I arrived at each location just moments after he had left. I could still feel his presence lingering and the air was filled with that wonderful musky, spicy scent that I remembered waking up to that first morning, but he was always gone. As my mind struggled to make sense of it, my body started to panic. The butterflies bounced off the walls of my stomach as my heart beat wildly against my ribcage.

_Was I too late? Did I stay away too long? If there was something there to begin with, had he moved on?_

"Bella!" I was woken by the shrill voice of an apparently fully recovered Alice. "We don't have much time. Get in the shower and wake up!" she squealed, dragging me, still half asleep, to my bathroom.

I groggily stepped into the shower and slid the door closed before turning every knob and pressing every button on the control panel. Jets of hot water hit me from every angle and I instantly began to regain consciousness as I soaped myself up and lathered my favorite strawberry scented shampoo in my hair.

The dream had bothered me more than I cared to admit, my mind was reading more into my decision to return to Seattle than I was comfortable with. I had already convinced myself that seeing Edward again was just one of many, solid reasons to come back and that his reaction to my arrival shouldn't hold any sway in how I felt about being home. I hadn't given him any indications that I saw him as anything more than a friend because I hadn't _allowed_ myself to think of him in any other way before I left. So why would I think that even if he _had_ harbored any feelings for me, that he would have held onto those during the past six weeks?

I sucked in a deep breath as I rinsed my hair, trying to allay the anxiety that had settled itself in my heart and my mind. Convincing myself that I could handle whatever what was to be, I suddenly aware that all I really needed was to _know_ what I was facing so that I could go on with my life accordingly. Edward and I could be friends, we had proven that before I left because the comfort I felt around him was unlike any I had felt with a man before and if that was all we were to be to each other, then I would gladly embrace it.

With a renewed sense of calm, I got out of the shower and toweled myself off before returning to my room and my overly excited friend.

"Sit," Alice commanded, motioning to the chair she had moved into the room while I was showering, using the hairdryer in her hand to point to the seat. She had already showered and done her hair and make up and was bouncing on the balls of her feet, wearing an oversized, fluffy robe.

Once my hair was dried and styled into shiny, soft waves, she moved around to start working on my make-up.

"So, where did you go?" I asked cautiously as I looked to the ceiling while Alice applied my mascara.

"I went to see Jazz." She smiled at first but the expression fell slightly when she realized I wanted her to expound further. "He was having a bit of an _issue_ with Edward," she explained, her eyes pleading with me not to delve too deeply.

My traitorous heart leapt at the sound of his name and I couldn't hold back my curiosity any longer.

"How is Edward, by the way?" I tried to sound nonchalant but my voice cracked slightly and I hoped that Alice didn't notice.

"He's been…uh…busy." She seemed to be choosing her words carefully and my heart clenched at the many connotations that one word could hold. "You know, with school and stuff," she ended with a shrug.

"Oh" was all I could muster. My reaction to her words clearly telling me that I was not ready to hear the specifics of the sort of _stuff_ that he had actually been busy with.

After what seemed like an age, I was finally deemed ready to put on the dress Alice had chosen for me that morning. I had attempted to keep my enthusiasm in check when I tried it on, knowing that would encourage Alice to prolong our shopping trip as she forced me into dozens of dresses in an attempt to fill my substantial new closet. But the fact was that I loved it and I was pretty excited to wear it, which was unusual for me. I rarely got excited about clothes.

From the front, it was quite plain looking with a fitted bust-line and a scoop neck. The body of the dress flared out below my breasts to an uneven hemline that fell to just above my knees. The back, however, had four straps that criss-crossed over my shoulders and gave it a slightly sexy feel. The dark blue fabric was stretchy with just enough weight to it that it would not look out of place in the mid-September evening. It made me feel feminine, without being overly ostentatious.

Slipping on my coat and the low heeled, blue pumps that Alice insisted I get to match my dress, I waited by the door as she took one last look in the hall mirror before hooking her arm in mine and leading me to the elevator.

By the time we had parked a block away form the restaurant, Alice was practically crawling out of her skin with anticipation and she was making me unnecessarily nervous. As we walked toward our destination, I couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to this evening than just my birthday dinner.

"What has you so giddy?" I finally asked, grabbing her arm and turning her to look at me.

"Nothing." She tried to look innocent but her wild eyes gave her away and I stared back sternly, letting her know that I wasn't going any further without an explanation. "They're going to be so surprised to see you!" she blurted out as she began bouncing on the spot once more.

"They?" I probed.

"Jasper and Edward, of course!" she exclaimed.

My stomach churned into a hive of activity, the previous butterflies morphing into fully grown eagles as they struggled to escape their confines.

"Edward's here?" I squeaked out. "Wait, what do you mean 'surprised'? They don't know I'm back? Why didn't you say something? You know I hate surprises, Alice." The panic was beginning to come through my voice as the questions became more frantic.

"I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure that you were coming home," she sighed, placing her hand on my arm to try to calm me. "And then when I realized that you be home for your birthday, I thought it would be fun to surprise everybody!"

She started to pull me forward but I held my ground, unsure now of what lay ahead. I wished I'd had more time to prepare and also suddenly felt very nauseous.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me to keep this from Jasper. Although, I think he knows something is up after I insisted he do whatever it took to make sure Edward was here tonight." Her eyebrows scrunched together in disappointment at the thought of her plan being foiled.

"That was the _issue_ you had to deal with this afternoon?" I realized before letting out a defeated sigh. "So, Edward didn't even want to come tonight? Oh god, Alice, what if he brought a date?" I was feeling increasingly uncomfortable about this whole thing. "The last thing I want is to be the fifth wheel at my own birthday dinner!"

Alice's eyes rolled up into her head and she gripped my arm more tightly before forcing me to move along the sidewalk.

I reluctantly followed her into the warmth of the Union, my previous excitement and confidence reduced to anxiety and nausea as the hostess took our coats and led us to our table.

Trailing behind Alice, I used her to shield me from view as much as possible as I scanned the room for the face that had haunted my dreams for weeks. I was relieved to notice that it was, in fact, just Jasper and Edward sitting at the table and I paused as I took him in.

A feeling of déjà vu washed over me as I saw him staring at the table, his lips pulled in the same tight line they had been in that first night at O'Flannigans. His fingers were worrying the corner of the cloth napkin that was folded in front of him as his eyebrows knitted together like he was bracing himself for yet another unwelcome outing. His charcoal grey suit jacket was unbuttoned, revealing a crisp white shirt and a tie that was identical in color to my dress. I had to stifle a laugh at that point, knowing that Alice had orchestrated both of our outfits.

I came to the realization that my dreams had not done him justice, at all. Even with his troubled expression and his absentminded fidgeting, he truly was strikingly handsome and my insecurities began to push to the forefront of my mind all over again. I was standing just a few feet away from the table and Alice had already made eye contact with Jasper when he elbowed Edward in the arm and nodded in my direction with a huge grin on his face.

All the air seemed to be sucked out of the room as Edward turned his head slowly to look at me. His eyes appeared even greener than I had remembered as he slowly blinked, once, twice, three times, his expression frozen as if he were struggling to recognize me. I had to beat back the urge to turn tail and run and instead stayed rooted to the floor as a blush rose to my cheeks. I held my breath, waiting for some sort of reaction, and just as I was considering reintroducing myself, Edward spoke.

"Bella?" he whispered and I answered with a slight nod and a small nervous smile, unable to form words in the airless vacuum I found myself in.

Suddenly he was on his feet, the smile that broke out across his face lighting up his perfect features. Heck, it lit up the whole room and almost knocked me off my feet. If he had taken any longer to scoop me up into his strong arms, I was sure I would have fallen on my ass right there in the middle of the swanky restaurant.

"I can't believe you're here," he breathed so quietly that I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear it as he buried his face in my hair.

As I relaxed into the embrace, I took in a deep, relaxing breath, filling my lungs with that uniquely 'Edward' scent and wrapped my arms around his waist as my face pressed into his shoulder. _This_ was what was missing in Chicago. For all my reasoning and rationality, I could no longer deny that it was Edward I missed while I was away, and he was the reason I came back.

We stood, breathing each other in for an immeasurable amount of time before Alice cleared her throat pointedly beside us and we pulled apart to turn and look at her.

"Surprise!" she sang out, waving her hands in the air mockingly.

The four of us laughed at what was probably an embarrassing spectacle as Jasper held out a chair for Alice and Edward did the same for me.

* * *

**I love reviews...that is all :-)**


End file.
